


Вопль

by Marina_ri



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 49,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: В 1957 году, в Нью-Йорке, молодому писателю Джареду Падалеки встретился парень с непривычно свободными взглядами — Дженсен Эклз.Примечания: слова поэмы Аллена Гинзберга «Вопль» в переводе Дмитрия Храмцева.При написании текста использованы документальные и художественные источники, рассказывающие о биографиях и мировоззрении Аллена Гинзберга, Уильяма Берроуза, Люсьена Карра, Джека Керуака, Нила Кэссиди, Кена Кизи и других представителей и последователей «бит-поколения».





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Арт: Элеанор Ригби  
> Бета: Addie Dee  
> Жанр: роад-муви, романс  
> Рейтинг: NC-17

Май 1957г.

Сперва я не слышал ничего, кроме жужжания мухи. Терпеть не могу подслушивать чужие разговоры, а особенно ссоры. Поэтому я старательно следил за толстым неповоротливым насекомым, похожим на дирижабль, сосредоточившись на сварливом гудении крыльев, будто собранных из ломких чешуек слюды, и заглушал собственными мыслями вопли из кабинета Сола Розенштейна.

Издатель Сол Розенштейн легко выходил из себя, хотя со мной неизменно был вежлив, сдержан и даже почти ласков. По своим меркам, конечно. Сейчас же он совершенно не стеснялся в выражениях, и я даже перевел взгляд с мухи на Сесиль, со скучающим видом сидящую возле телефона за своим слишком большим дубовым столом, в надежде, что она как-то прокомментирует происходящее в кабинете издателя «Каменной розы».

Очень зря я это сделал.

Заметив мой интерес, Сесиль отложила кроссворд, откинулась на спинку истертого кожаного кресла и томно взглянула на меня из-под полуопущенных век.

— ...И если ты думаешь, что я, наподобие Лоренса Ферлингетти, отправлюсь в тюрьму из-за поганых стишат, ты, видимо, еще не протрезвел с ночи! — заходился Сол.

Муха тяжело опустилась на оранжевую ленту, вплетенную в косу Сесиль. Косу секретарша Сола неизменно укладывала поперек головы, подражая актрисе Кэй Фрэнсис, которая носила такую замысловатую прическу в тридцатых, — видимо, на те годы и пришлась молодость Сесиль. Такие укладки окончательно вышли из моды лет десять назад.

Как обычно, от женского внимания я занервничал и мгновенно взмок. Как обычно — видя мое смущение — Сесиль фыркнула и снова уткнулась в кроссворд.

— Ты — пародия на издателя, Розенштейн! — услышал я полный праведного гнева голос оппонента Сола. — И ты еще смеешь говорить со мной про тюрьму, после всего, что для тебя сделал мой отец?!

Я вытер вспотевшие ладони о брюки и разгладил титульную страницу лежащей на моих коленях рукописи. Муха словно реактивный истребитель поднялась в воздух, используя оранжевую ленту как взлетную полосу, и прямой наводкой рванула ко мне. Она ловко приземлилась на имя автора: Сьюзи Монро. И целеустремленно прошествовала по напечатанным буквам заглавия романа: «Любовь на закате времен». Я передернул плечами от пошлости названия и согнал противное насекомое.

— О, ну конечно! — перешел на фальцет Сол. — Твоя семья пухнет от гордости за то, что якобы поступила со мной благородно. Думаете, я до сих пор вам обязан. Только можете засунуть в жопу ваше благородство, так и передай своему папаше! Сол Розенштейн никому в этом мире не обязан кроме самого себя! Ни я, гнилушка ты бездарная, ни один другой издатель в здравом уме не возьмется печатать твою развратную писанину, которую ты по недоразумению называешь литературным произведением.  
— Ты просто трус, Розенштейн, каким всегда и был! Лоренса Ферлингетти оправдали, и теперь он герой, он не боится открывать публике новые имена, он вообще ничего не боится! Он настоящий издатель и литератор, а ты просто червяк!  
— Ты вообще соображаешь, с чем ты ко мне приперся? Я издаю дамские любовные романы, сосунок ты придурочный! — взвыл Сол и хрипло закашлялся.

Мне было его жаль, но эта жалость проходила мимо моего сердца. Теперь я не мог перестать слушать. Судя по всему, неизвестный посетитель Сола упоминал поэму Аллена Гинзберга «Вопль», которую в прошлом, пятьдесят шестом году Лоренс Ферлингетти издал в Сан-Франциско. Цензоры обвинили поэму в непристойности, весь тираж арестовали, но суд снял с «Вопля» все обвинения, обеспечив Гинзбергу бешеную популярность. Я таскал с собой крошечное издание из серии «Карманные поэты» вот уже пару месяцев, не в силах расстаться с бешеной энергией и болезненной откровенностью, заключенными в строчках поэмы.

Почти не осознавая, что делаю, я полез во внутренний карман пиджака и достал книжку, когда в кабинете Сола что-то грохнуло, разлетелось со звоном стекло, дверь распахнулась и в приемную вылетел молодой человек примерно моего возраста, прижимая к груди пачку мятых листов бумаги, и уставился прямо на меня.

За его спиной в кабинете сквернословил Сол, собирая, судя по звукам, осколки с пола. Сесиль угрожающе развернулась в кресле всем телом, поджала губы и свернула газету в трубочку, словно намеревалась пришлепнуть скандального автора, как насекомое, но парня, похоже, интересовала только стопка машинописных листов у меня на коленях.

— Ну-ка посмотрим! — торжественно возвестил он, засовывая под мышку свою рукопись и эффектным жестом взъерошивая зачесанные вперед длинные пряди, зафиксированные воском в модный «кок». Светлые жесткие волосы, выгоревшие на концах, не поддались и остались стоять в идеальной укладке.

Парень навис сверху, бесцеремонно скинул мою ладонь, прикрывающую титульный лист романа, и, размахивая им, обернулся к кабинету:

— «Любовь на закате времен»? И вот эту поносную дрянь ты печатаешь, Розенштейн?!  
— Иди к черту, Эклз! — прокашлял из-за дверей Сол. — Я тут деньги зарабатываю! Ищи в другом месте неприятностей на свой тухес!  
— Вот! — обращаясь ко мне с необычайным пафосом, будто только что узрел истину, сообщил тот, кого Сол назвал Эклзом. — Вот именно такие трусливые ничтожества, как Розенштейн, стоят на пути нового свободного мира, новой литературы без всяких границ…  
— Простите, вы не могли бы вернуть…

Я поднялся с кресла, неловко придерживая на локте пачку листов, и протянул руку.

Парень моргнул и, кажется, только сейчас по-настоящему меня увидел.

Он задрал брови и оглядел меня с ног до головы веселым взглядом прозрачно-зеленых глаз, от чего я ощутил, как по шее бежит противная щекотная капля пота, и покосился на титульный лист, который продолжал держать в руке.

— «Сьюзи Монро». Так это не ваш нетленный роман?  
— Н-нет, — моя рука сама дернулась к воротнику, пальцы начали крутить верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Очень хотелось расстегнуть ее, но это выглядело бы глупо. — Это… моя сестра пишет. Да.  
— Точно, Сьюзи Монро. Я вспомнил. В прошлое мое свидание с Розенштейном привезли образцы из типографии, и я полистал книгу, пока ждал этого упыря. Передайте вашей сестре, что у нее талант. От эротических сцен я так завелся, что едва не соблазнил Сесиль.  
— Черт бы вас побрал, Эклз, свалите уже обратно к дьяволу в преисподнюю! — рявкнула Сесиль и обратилась ко мне непривычно слащавым любезным тоном: — Мистер Падалеки, проходите, пожалуйста. Мистер Розенштейн готов вас принять.

Я выхватил из рук Эклза титульный лист, поднял с пола портфель, прилагая чересчур много усилий, чтобы удержать пачку бумажных страниц, слегка обозначил кивок в сторону Сесиль и сделал шаг к кабинету Сола.

— Эй! Это ваше? — на мое плечо легла бесцеремонная ладонь.

Когда я обернулся, балансируя портфелем и романом, Эклз протягивал мне забытый в кресле «Вопль».

— Да, мое, — кивнул я, зачарованно наблюдая, как меняется выражение его лица.

Он мгновенно стал необычайно серьезным, прищурился и очень медленно кивнул мне — так, словно безоговорочно признал во мне своего. Словно мысленно передавал мне некий, только нам двоим известный пароль. Словно щедро и с радостью впускал меня в тайный круг посвященных.

У меня не осталось свободных рук, чтобы забрать книгу, и тогда Эклз шагнул ко мне, распахнул полу моего пиджака и засунул поэму во внутренний карман.

На белой футболке под его клетчатой рубашкой красовалось масляное пятно, и пах он так, будто работал в гараже: бензином, машинной смазкой, табаком и дорогой. Он белозубо улыбнулся мне и вышел в коридор, походя точным броском отправив свою рукопись в мусорную корзину возле стола Сесиль.

— Джаред? — выглянул из кабинета Сол. — Прости, что заставил ждать. Проходи уже, мне обедать пора!

Перешагнув через кучу наспех сметенных осколков стеклянной пепельницы на пороге кабинета, я взглянул на часы. Половина двенадцатого. Что ж, Солу и правда пора обедать.

— Друг семьи. Ну ты можешь в это поверить? Они называли меня другом семьи! — возмущенно забулькал Сол, дергая себя за седую короткую бороду. — Одна ошибка, одна досадная оплошность, а ведь это был сорок шестой, смекаешь? Ни работы, ни денег, а его папаша до сих пор считает, что облагодетельствовал меня. Не отправил под суд, так я теперь должен быть ему счастлив? Должен быть ему благодарен до конца моих скорбных дней? Во, открытки на все праздники шлет, чтоб он болел в свое удовольствие.

Я перевел взгляд на стену за спиной Сола, куда всегда пялился, обсуждая с издателем денежные вопросы, доставлявшие мне жуткое неудобство. Так вот что за открытки, об которые Сол годами тушил сигареты!

— Чтоб им всем писали не письма, а рецепты на пилюли! Ладно. Давай сюда рукопись.

Я с облегчением сгрузил роман на стол Сола. Он пригладил ладонью посеребренные густые волосы и бегло проглядел концовку, одобрительно кивая и шевеля толстыми губами.

— Ну вот. Красота же, Джаред. Кра-со-та! Держи чек, тут половина. Вторая, как обычно, после публикации. Ну вот скажи, я что, плохие книжки издаю? У меня свой читатель. И я своего читателя уважаю. А этот шпок мне, а…  
— Спасибо, мистер Розенштейн. У нас заканчивается контракт в этом году. «Каменной розе» еще нужны романы? Мэг может написать продолжение «Певицы Кабаре».

Сол замахал руками:

— Нет-нет, только не «Певицу». Скажи сестре, она там перемудрила. Говорил же я, финал спорный, спорный, чтоб его, финал. Не готовы еще наши читательницы видеть в одинокой бабе счастливую свободную женщину. Зря там разлука в конце. Но я бы посмотрел наметки на «Брак во спасение» или «Мед и горечь». А лучше новое что. Но это осенью уже. К октябрю-ноябрю.  
— Хорошо, я передам.

Кажется, когда я уходил, Сол все еще бормотал себе под нос проклятья в сторону недавнего посетителя Эклза и его семьи.

Прощаясь с Сесиль, которая демонстративно слизнула подтекшую от жары помаду с нижней губы, став похожей на кошку в ожидании шанса сожрать канарейку, я потупился и уперся взглядом в торчащую из мусорного ведра пачку бумаги. Рука сама собой дернулась проверить внутренний карман, но я и так знал — поэма там. Прожигает ткань, от чего особый жар собирается чуть пониже груди, греет ребра.

На улице я дернул воротник, расстегивая пуговицу, и закурил, награждая себя особенно глубокой затяжкой за удачную встречу с издателем. Не успел я убрать в карман спички, как ко мне неспешно приблизилась пожилая китаянка в атласном алом платке, накрученном вокруг головы, и, не произнося ни слова, стала что-то демонстрировать размашистыми жестами. В углу ее рта по-пиратски торчала массивная трубка. Я тупо переводил взгляд со скрюченных пальцев на лицо, покрытое резкими морщинами, напоминающими рисунок коры векового дерева, пока не понял, что меня просят дать прикурить. Я зажал в зубах сигарету, поставил портфель между ног, зажег спичку и прикрывал ладонью пламя от ветра, пока китаянка затягивалась так жадно, что ее коричневые щеки залипали, очерчивая высокие скулы.

Офис Сола располагался в Маленькой Италии, но в последнее время этот район Манхэттена совсем перестал походить на пристанище мафиози, каким являлся во времена Великой депрессии. Теперь итальянские кварталы к востоку и западу от Малберри-стрит постепенно становились частью Чайна-тауна.

На прощанье китаянка протянула мне ладонь, и я, замешкавшись и не поняв этого жеста, просто вложил ей в руку пачку спичек. Может, она рассчитывала на рукопожатие, но спички ее более чем устроили — одарив меня кривой улыбкой и попыхивая трубкой, китаянка отправилась в сторону Канал-стрит.

Я докурил, щурясь на яркое майское солнце и разглядывая на фасаде булочной афишу нового фильма «Любовь после полудня» с Гэри Купером и Одри Хепберн. Надо будет отпраздновать продажу рукописи и сводить Мэгги в кинотеатр, ей вроде нравился Гэри Купер. Как и мне.

Я подхватил портфель и, оглядевшись по сторонам, перебежал на другую сторону дороги к газетному киоску, чтобы купить еще сигарет и пачку спичек. И от неожиданности больно впилился носком ботинка в ящик с бутылками кока-колы, подпирающий журнальные стойки. Возле киоска стоял давешний посетитель Сола и увлеченно листал «Мед и горечь» — дамский роман авторства Сьюзи Монро, вышедший в издательстве «Каменная роза».

Бутылки в ящике звякнули, и мистер Эклз поднял на меня рассеянный взгляд. В тени парусинового тента его глаза потемнели и приобрели оливково-болотный оттенок. Он мгновенно узнал меня и расплылся в широкой радостной улыбке:

— Освободился? Пошли. Опрокинем по стаканчику в «Бэй», тут недалеко.

Я моргнул и зачем-то переложил портфель из одной руки в другую. Создавалось впечатление, что парень ждал здесь именно меня. Интересно, как он узнал, что я отдам китаянке последние спички? Как узнал, что направлюсь именно к этому киоску за новыми? Дурацкие вопросы с очевидным ответом: никак.

— Что? — переспросил я.  
— Великолепный слог! — Эклз помахал перед моим носом книгой. — Если закрыть глаза на сюжет. И горячие сцены все так же немыслимо заводят. Познакомишь меня со своей сестрой?

Боль в ушибленном пальце стала нестерпимой. Я поднял правую ногу и потер о щиколотку носок ботинка, словно это несуразное движение могло как-то помочь. Продавец газет не обращал на нас никакого внимания, засовывая в стойку пачки свежего выпуска «Нью-Йорк Таймс».

— Почему ты выбросил свою рукопись? — спросил я. — Это были стихи?  
— А, — небрежно махнул рукой Эклз и с очаровательно-покаянным видом признался: — Они были паршивые. В этом Розенштейн прав.

И он совершенно спокойно и бесцеремонно сунул книжку в задний карман брюк. И сказал, разворачивая меня за плечи прочь от киоска:

— Ну, пошли? «Бэй» там.

Я не собирался никуда с ним идти, но ужас от ожидания скандала — вот сейчас продавец обернется и заметит, что у него украли товар, и начнет орать, и позовет полицию, и попытается нас схватить — заставил меня рвануть вперед по улице, так что Эклзу даже пришлось придержать меня за полу пиджака.

— Эй, полегче. «Бэй» только открывается, успеем.  
— Да не собираюсь я в бар! — выпалил я, пытаясь на ходу зачесать назад отросшие волосы, влажные от пота. — Мне нужно домой. И сестра… Ты серьезно? Я ведь понятия не имею, кто ты.

Он в два шага обогнал меня и преградил путь. И остановил — не собой даже, а этим своим уже виденным мной у Сола взглядом, в котором было безоговорочное признание нашей принадлежности к одному тайному обществу.

— Кто я? — тихо переспросил он и качнул головой: — Гораздо важнее, кто они.

Он вдруг отошел от меня на шаг, поднял руки и пропел, как еврейский кантор, произнося на едином дыхании каждую строчку:

— «Кто он, сфинкс из бетона и алюминия, расколовший их черепа и выевший их мозг и воображение? Молох! Одиночество! Отбросы! Уродство! Глубинные бомбы и недоступные доллары! Дети, кричащие под лестницами! Мальчики, задыхающиеся от слез в армиях! Старики, причитающие в парках!»

Он вопил слова поэмы, и мне хотелось заорать, поддерживая его криками восторга, как на джазовом джем-сейшене, хотелось продолжить вместе с ним и одновременно хотелось скукожиться внутрь собственного пиджака, собственной кожи, чтобы проходящие мимо люди не смотрели на нас, не замечали нас, не обмазывали осуждающими взглядами. И тогда я набрал в грудь воздуха, кинул под ноги портфель и подхватил, видя прямо перед собой только полное восторженного экстаза, до безумия красивое лицо:

— «Молох, чья любовь — несчетные нефть и камень! Молох, чья душа — электричество и банки! Молох, чья бедность — видение гения! Молох, чья судьба — бесполое водородное облако! Молох имя тебе Разум!  
Молох, где я так одинок!»  
— «Молох, где мне являются ангелы! Безумство в Молохе! Евнух Молох! Молох, жаждущий любви и мужчин!»

И не успел я, как всегда на этих строках, захлебнуться от неловкости, страха и ликования, как Эклз без перехода спросил, притягивая меня к себе за карман пиджака:

— Ты знаешь, что Аллена Гинзберга выгнали из Колумбийского за то, что он сдал преподавателю порнографическую поэму?  
— Чушь, — мотнул я головой, задыхаясь от почти наркотического прихода. — Это все сказки. Я учился в Колумбийском, его выгнали за непристойное поведение.  
— Ты учился в Колумбийском?! — заголосил на всю улицу Эклз.  
— Да, на английской литературе. Неважно. Аллен тайно пускал к себе жить Керуака.  
— Так ты настоящий писатель? — все так же восторженно проорал Эклз. — Настоящий!  
— Нет, нет. Я не закончил университет. А еще он думал, что уборщица в кампусе антисемитка и поэтому не моет окна в его комнате. И он рисовал на грязных стеклах свастики и писал «На хуй евреев». Вот поэтому его выгнали.  
— Ты видел его? Ты с ним говорил?  
— Нет, когда я поступил, его уже не было.  
— Невероятно. Это невероятно. А что ты пишешь? Ты же пишешь? Скажи мне.

Только тут я понял, что мы давно уже движемся вперед по улице неизвестно куда, и портфель в моей руке ужасно мешается, и Эклз беспрестанно дергает меня за рукав и толкает в плечо, а сам я ору, как будто ширнулся тараканьим ядом.

— Я... Да, но… Я никому не показывал, что пишу.

Я выпалил это на одном дыхании, я впервые сказал об этом вслух — не иначе меня захватила магия поэмы, жгущей ребра обложкой книги сквозь карман пиджака, опьяняющей кричащими строками, громко пропетыми мной и Эклзом на весь Нью-Йорк. Словно мы выпустили в задымленное небо шумную стаю птиц. Я задрал голову и посмотрел прямо на солнце, чувствуя, что слепну.

Пора было возвращаться на землю.

— Так ты действительно хочешь познакомиться с моей сестрой? — спросил я Эклза.

Он хлопнул себя по заднему карману штанов, где лежал спертый им роман, и пожал плечами:

— Конечно. Но знаешь. Покажи мне сперва… что это? Роман? Поэма? Ты пишешь стихи?  
— Скорее, сборник рассказов, и… слушай… Это дурацкая идея.  
— У меня есть одна подруга. У ее тети галерея в Сохо, мы с друзьями иногда собираемся там. Читаем свои стихи, устраиваем вечер импровизаций, музыкальные сейшены. Ты должен прийти. Ты непременно должен прийти. У нас бывает Фрэнк О’Хара. Ты его читал?  
— Нет. Погоди, или да? Это был... я не помню… какой-то авангардный журнал.  
— Наверняка! Он не считает себя поэтом, публикуется ничтожными тиражами. Пишет свои заметки на кусках бумаги, салфетках. Я их собираю, накопил уже пачку.  
— Точно. У него такие беглые наблюдения за повседневностью, очень интимные. Мне его стихи напомнили поэтику Уильяма Карлоса Уильямса.  
— О, я ему передам. Или давай ты сам, сам! Ты придешь? Дашь мне взглянуть на твои рассказы?

Кончики его ресниц, как и волосы, выгорели на солнце. Масляное пятно на футболке выглядело совсем свежим, а «кок», несмотря на жару, все так же стоял в идеальной укладке. Россыпь золотистых веснушек на переносице напоминала песок, принесенный ветром, и сам он был ветром, своевольным, южным, свободным.

Спина под пиджаком яростно чесалась, будто мне за шиворот швырнули того самого песка, и пальцы чесались тоже — так хотелось коснуться его торчащих волос, идеального носа, ощутить под ладонью теплую кожу. Нестерпимое чувство, которое заставляет в летний день скидывать в парке ботинки и совать ноги в прохладный фонтан.

А еще мне хотелось говорить с ним. Обо всем. О его плохих — или вовсе не плохих — стихах, о моих рассказах, о его друзьях, о чтениях в галерее, об Аллене Гинзберге, о музыке, о лете, о фонтанах, о Гэри Купере и романтических комедиях. О том, почему обычно мне хочется молчать.

— До моей квартиры девять кварталов. Только… Я по-прежнему понятия не имею, кто ты.  
— Дженсен, — с то ли нарочитой, то ли врожденной церемонностью он протянул мне руку и добавил, отвечая на рукопожатие: — И я никто. Меня это устраивает. А тебя?

Я прикрыл веки, стараясь заморозить в памяти этот момент — мы вдвоем, пожимающие друг другу руки посреди толкотни нью-йоркской улицы, пропитанной парами бензина, и процитировал тихо:

— «...Сны о жизни становятся кошмарами, тела обращены в камни огромные, как луна, с навсегда заебаной матерью, последней волшебной книгой, выброшенной из окна обители, и последней дверью, закрытой в четыре утра, и последним телефоном, брошенным в стену в ответ, и последней меблированной комнатой, душевно опустошенной, желтая бумажная роза, накрученная на проволоку виселицы в клозете, да и то в мечтах, ничего, кроме бессмысленной частички галлюцинации». Меня зовут Джаред Падалеки. И да, меня устраивает, Дженсен.

Он сгреб пятерней воротник моей рубашки и слегка встряхнул меня, будто втягивал этим странным панибратским движением в водоворот своей неспокойной, как ураган, жизни, наполненной искрящей энергией.

Так я познакомился с Дженсеном Эклзом.

 

***  
Когда живешь в городе, привыкаешь, что смена времен года не имеет особого значения, совсем не влияет на твою жизнь. Солнце, снег, ветер — все это неважно, пока передвигаешься от одного входа метро до другого, от бара до бара, перепрыгиваешь из такси в автобус или чудом садишься на трамвай, в последний раз идущий своим маршрутом по официально закрытой с этого года линии.

Впрочем, иногда в городе ветер имеет определяющее значение. Когда начинается пожар.

Пока я не познакомился с Дженсеном Эклзом, я даже не представлял, какой нестерпимый огонь тлеет в моей груди. С каждой встречей, с каждым разговором я ощущал, как растет в сердце нечто огромное, обжигающее, способное как спалить меня дотла, так и очистить. Освободить.

Дженсен не разделял творчество, работу, отдых, развлечения, любовь. Для него все было едино, и во всем он находил вдохновение. Узнав, что я служу корректором в маленькой газетке «Бюллетень Барнарда», он хмыкнул и спросил с восхитительно скабрезной ухмылкой:

— Что, каждый день щупаешь чужие тексты? Полируешь их до блеска? Да ты у нас повеса, Джаред Падалеки!

Я так очумел от подобной трактовки, что даже не нашел слов отшутиться. Особенно иронично эти пошлости звучали из его уст — вот уж кто был неуемным бабником. Он вечно бежал к очередной Лили, Кэтрин, Дэйзи, Сабрине. Он очаровывал их с первой улыбки, закручивал мигом в водоворот собственного ритма: бары, концерты, джаз-сейшены, литературные чтения, гонки по ночным улицам на чужих тачках, одолженных без спроса в ремонтной мастерской, где он работал — то ли ночным охранником, то ли механиком, я так и не разобрался.

Так же легко он девушек и бросал, без сожалений, без ссор и слез, словно те сами знали, что Дженсен Эклз — лишь приключение, короткая вспышка радости и острого удовольствия в их размеренных жизнях.

Друзьям же он, напротив, был яростно предан и верен всей душой. Я не сразу поверил, что попал в круг его друзей, а осознав, долго пытался понять, в какой момент это случилось. По всему выходило — в день нашей встречи, когда я привел его в свою крошечную квартирку недалеко от Гудзона на Перри-стрит.

Поднимаясь на последний этаж по обшарпанной лестнице, он отстукивал ладонью по деревянным перилам, с которых давно ободрался лак, какой-то африканский мотив. А в квартире прямиком навелся на пишущую машинку и благоговейно, едва касаясь, провел по клавишам моего «Ундервуда».

— Ты когда-нибудь думал, — спросил он меня, плюхаясь в потертое желтое кресло напротив окна, из которого отлично просматривался соседний дом и внутренности квартиры напротив, — что, когда ты печатаешь, ты точно разговариваешь пальцами? Как глухие.

Я откупорил ему и себе по бутылке Будвайзера, купленного по дороге, и пожал плечами. Очень хотелось ответить что-нибудь остроумное, эффектное, но слова не шли на ум. Тянуло закурить, аж слюна горчила в предвкушении затяжки, только я так и не успел купить спичек. Можно было сходить за коробком на кухню, но я боялся даже на пару секунд потерять Дженсена из виду. Боялся упустить нечто важное.

Я опустился на табуретку возле стола и сделал огромный глоток ледяного пива. Думать стало гораздо легче.

Словно прочитав мои мысли, Дженсен достал сигарету, прикурил, швырнул мне коробок и продолжил, выпуская в потолок дым:

— Ведь писательство — это такой же разговор с другом. Проблема в том, что сейчас многие писатели держатся за сложившееся представление, какой должна быть литература. И это представление выносит за рамки нормы все, что делает интересной обычную беседу.  
— Их слабости? — спросил я, судорожно затягиваясь и беспокоясь, что собью Дженсена с мысли неверной трактовкой.  
— Их одиночество, — кивнул Дженсен, подтверждая, что я правильно поймал его волну. — Их неврозы.  
— Их глупость. Эксцентричность.  
— Да! Они боятся написать что-либо отличное от того, что уже написали до них. Они избегают…  
— Быть самим собой? — спросил я, и эти простые слова сдавили мое горло спазмом беззвучного рыдания.  
— Быть самим собой, — кивнул Дженсен и вдруг взмахнул рукой, так что брызги пива долетели до зеленого гобеленового покрывала на кровати. — О чем, вот о чем ты разговариваешь в компании друзей?

Чувствуя себя запредельным неудачником, я пожал плечами. С коллегами я общался редко и сдержанно, лишь иногда по пятницам выпивал с ними в баре возле работы, чтобы окончательно не прослыть угрюмым замкнутым типом. Университетские приятели либо разъехались из Нью-Йорка, либо потерялись, затянутые рабочей и семейной рутиной. К маме с Мэг в пригород я ездил пару раз в месяц и обычно старался беседовать об их делах: о маминых розах, о ее преподавании, о работе Мэг в детском издательстве «Светлячок» — она служила секретаршей, но мечтала стать иллюстратором книг для детей. Получалось, что дружеских бесед в моей жизни почти что и не было.

К счастью, Дженсен не ждал ответа. Он развалился в кресле, перекинув через подлокотник ногу, и сам поддержал свою мысль:

— Мы говорим о всяком. О том, кого мы трахнули вчера и кого будем трахать завтра. О нашем члене или анальном кольце. О наших романах и связях. О нашем позоре, о том, как мы напились и очнулись через пару суток на железнодорожной станции в Филадельфии. Мы живы в этих разговорах, мы честны, мы открываем душу. Неважно, что происходит, нельзя выбирать, о каких событиях поведать друзьям, а о каких — музе.

Я знал это, я думал об этом мучительными одинокими вечерами, когда от курева ссыхалось горло и вся тайная нежность и боль моей души рвались наружу, когда бессонница доводила меня до галлюцинаций и я видел капли крови на клавишах пишущей машинки, когда я писал этой кровью, писал из своего нутра, строил предложения в ритме собственных рваных вздохов. И наутро думал, как же убога и глупа эта горячая исповедь. Ведь людей трудно чем-то удивить. Их не тронуть излиянием чувств. Не задеть глубокой откровенностью.

И сейчас Дженсен Эклз говорил мне, что только так и можно писать. Только так и нужно.

— Необходимо говорить с музой как с самим собой, — сказал я, и сигарета ходуном заходила в моих пальцах.  
— Или как с близкими друзьями, — непривычно тихо ответил Дженсен. — У тебя есть близкие друзья, Джаред?  
— Нет, — ответил я. И выпалил, не успев даже подумать, что будет и зачем я произношу такое вслух: — Я гомосексуалист.  
— У тебя есть друзья, — убежденно сказал Дженсен.

Я помню, тогда подумал — он не расслышал. Не узнал, что стал первым человеком, кому я открылся. Не считая, конечно, таких же, как я сам, незнакомцев в «Том Баре» — его название я не произносил даже мысленно и ходил туда, предварительно сильно напившись, только когда смертельно уставал бороться со своими желаниями.

— Покажешь мне свои рассказы, Джаред? — Дженсен затушил сигарету в жестяной банке из-под пива, сел в кресле прямо и вытер ладони о штаны.  
— Я не смогу отдать их тебе. У меня один экземпляр, — извиняясь, я развел руками, и он ответил пылко:  
— Я быстро читаю. Посижу здесь. Не стану тебе мешать.

Он даже не представлял, насколько в эту минуту мне хотелось попросить его остаться в моей комнате навсегда.

Я подвинул табурет к шкафу и достал старый кожаный чемодан, в котором хранил бумаги. Оставил машинописные страницы на подлокотнике кресла, схватил полупустую пачку сигарет со стола и сбежал на кухню — мне казалось, стоит Дженсену перевернуть первый лист, и я окажусь совершенно голым посреди комнаты. Учитывая, какой лихорадкой трясло мое тело после признания и насколько неуместно я был сейчас возбужден, вышло бы совсем глупо.

Не знаю, сколько сигарет я выкурил и сколько раз вскипятил чайник — больше на кухне заняться было нечем, а меня слишком колотило, чтобы сесть и спокойно записать в блокнот мысли и события прошедшего дня. Мой взбесившийся взгляд беспомощно метался по кухне, жадно цепляясь за неправильности окружающего пространства: потертости и царапины на мебели, трещины и сколы посуды, разводы на давно немытом крошечном окне над пожелтевшей раковиной, подтеки краски на плохо прокрашенной двери…

Из кривого отражения в бирюзовом боку пузатого холодильника на меня смотрело карикатурно-перекошенное лицо смертника, ожидающего приговора.

Пожалуй, хороший художник-авангардист смог бы срисовать с глянцевой поверхности изображение в стиле «Крика» Эдварда Мунка. Эта мысль настолько позабавила меня, что я прыснул со смеха и тут же закашлялся: сигаретный дым пошел носом, и мутная картинка в отражении окончательно приобрела фантасмагорический вид.

За кашлем я едва расслышал тихое раздраженное: «Да чтоб меня!» Когда я заглянул в комнату, Дженсен торопливо смахивал что-то с рукописи. Он поднял виноватый взгляд и поспешно объяснил:

— Пепел. Зачитался, забыл, что в зубах сигарета.  
— Брось, ерунда. Все ерунда.  
— Нет, Джаред, нет! Это… очень сильно. Ты… Сперва кажется, что это все, — он провел ладонью над листами, не прикасаясь к ним, — чистая импровизация, выплеск, выдох, знаешь, какой рождается в животе, проходит по гортани и вырывается в мир. Звук, который невозможно удержать в себе, чистая страсть, возбуждение ума и тела. Но нет же, нет. Ты используешь разную композицию, ты мастерски играешь формой, и в этом хаосе мыслей, чувств, фактов видна четкая структура. Нет, это не рассказы — это единое произведение, и герои… Словно я только что повстречал несколько самых невероятных людей, которые не знают друг друга, но при должном стечении обстоятельств или небольшом усилии обязательно встретятся. Столкнутся. Возможно, не поймут друг друга, не сразу, но от их встречи в этом — твоем — мире родится новый мир.  
— Или умрет старый, — сказал я, разумом ища подвох в его словах, насмешку, ложь.  
— Конечно! — заорал Дженсен и задрал руки к потолку.

Его футболка выбилась из брюк и над ремнем мелькнула полоска голой кожи.

— Ты должен, нет, ты просто обязан прийти на наши чтения, Джаред. Тебе стоит прочесть тот отрывок про человека, живущего в колодце и считающего, что весь мир наверху заражен вирусом. Или другое. Я не все успел прочесть, но я вернусь, ладно?

Он вскочил с кресла, подлетел ко мне, обхватил ладонями мое лицо и поцеловал в ухо, громко, звонко, от чего я мгновенно оглох и бешено возбудился.

— Мне пора, Нэнси не любит ждать. А ждет она уже примерно двое суток. Я вас познакомлю, это у ее тети галерея в Сохо. Ты обязан выступить.  
— Я не думаю… я не очень хорош в публичных выступлениях… — сказал я ему вслед, но услышал в ответ лишь искренний глубокий смех, донесшийся из-за двери, будто я раскрепостился настолько, что выдал мировую шутку.

Я тупо уставился на кресло, в котором лежала аккуратно собранная стопка машинописных листов. Если бы не смятая жестяная банка, забитая бычками, я бы решил, что Дженсена Эклза нарисовало мое разошедшееся воображение.

Он и правда вернулся где-то через неделю. Разбудил меня в субботу в шесть утра — сам он, похоже, не ложился всю ночь — попросил захватить рукопись и потащил на набережную Манхэттена. От Гудзона тянуло химией и гнилью, хозяева собак, вынужденные жаворонки, выгуливали своих питомцев, земля под задницей еще не прогрелась и тепло привалившегося к моему плечу Дженсена, читающего рукопись, успокаивало намного лучше валиума. Я больше не нервничал, видя, как его осторожные пальцы с темной каймой под ногтями листают страницы. Даже если он сочтет всю остальную мою писанину полной хренью, я переживу.

— Почему ты не закончил Колумбийский? — неожиданно спросил он, запрокидывая ко мне лицо. На его щеке смешались следы от красной помады и мазута.

Я пожал одним плечом.

— Так вышло. Отец погиб на Корейской войне, пенсии вдовы не хватало, чтобы оплачивать учебу мне и моему брату. Мама пошла преподавать английскую литературу, но денег все равно недоставало, и мы решили — пусть университет закончит Джефф. Он учится на врача, это более перспективно. Я пока поддерживаю маму с сестрой.  
— Это нечестно! — убежденно сказал Дженсен. — Блядство. У тебя бешеный талант!  
— Это неважно, — отрезал я. — Нормальное решение, правильное. Не нужно, Дженсен.

Он отстранился и прищурился, разглядывая меня пытливым внимательным взглядом, словно силился расшифровать ложь. У меня не осталось почти ничего, что я хотел бы от него скрыть, так что я не отвел глаз.

— А, ну и на хуй, — возвестил он в итоге свой вердикт и сунул в рот пальцы, освистывая мужчину в солидном костюме, движущегося по набережной на велосипеде. — Не университет делает тебя писателем.  
— А ты? Ты где-то учился? — спросил я.

Дженсен почесал щеку, глянул на пальцы, испачканные в мазуте, и начал яростно стирать пятно манжетой рубашки.

— Не, — наконец ответил он коротко.  
— Твои познания в литературе. Сейчас скажешь, что просто много читал?

Я ступал на очень тонкий лед, я никогда так раньше не делал, не доставал других людей. Но Дженсен Эклз раскрепощал меня. Своим интересом ко мне и к моей рукописи, своей открытостью миру он словно давал мне индульгенцию на любопытство.

— Я много читал, — рассмеялся Дженсен. — Ну, еще виновата частная школа.  
— Ух ты. А ты местный? Из Нью-Йорка?  
— Мне кажется, никого нет из Нью-Йорка. Все откуда-то приехали. Кадингир.

Он даже не выпендривался, называя Вавилон известным в шумерских источниках именем. Ему просто нравилось, как звучит слово, он наслаждался перекатами согласных у себя во рту.

— Вавилонское столпотворение, — кивнул я, наблюдая за проходящей мимо парочкой: черный парень в пиджаке и полосатой майке с висящими на шее бонго и замерзшая растрепанная девушка в скромном голубом ситцевом платье.  
— А писатель, — Дженсен слегка встряхнул мою рукопись, — писатель — переводчик для всех нас. И пусть люди будут дерзкими, пусть бросают вызов богам. Так и должно быть, черт возьми!

Парень с бонго снял пиджак и набросил на плечи девушке. Я наблюдал за ними, пока они не скрылись в конце набережной. И только тогда сообразил, что на мой вопрос Дженсен так и не ответил.

Позднее, в другие наши встречи, я еще несколько раз пытался разузнать об образовании Дженсена, о его семье, но он мастерски уходил от расспросов. Правда, рассказал, что снимает в Гарлеме за пятнадцать баксов в месяц комнату в квартире, населенной наркоманами и ворами, но, по моим наблюдениям, он всегда ночевал либо у друзей, либо у девушек. Он ни разу не попросился остаться у меня на ночь, даже когда заваливался укуренный в хлам и декламировал свои стихи, сидя на окне и опасно перекинув ногу через подоконник.

Стихи Дженсена, как и рассказы о его похождениях, были напичканы упоминаниями самых маргинальных личностей — наркоманов, психопатов, безумцев, бродяг и воров. Он выписывал образ ебаря-террориста, которому девушки отдавались на пустырях и задних дворах ресторанов, писал об угонщиках, несущихся на блядки сквозь ночь на ворованных тачках. В его стихах отсутствовали рифма и особый смысл, сам он совершенно не ценил их и не запоминал, но они сшибали с ног спонтанностью, искренностью и живым, настоящим разговорным языком.

Он перетряхнул мою жизнь, точно старый пыльный костюм, вытряс темные тайны, как потерянные номерки, ржавые ключи и использованные билеты из драных карманов.

Не знаю, когда Дженсен спал и спал ли он вообще, но меня он умудрялся будить, даже заваливаясь в мою квартиру посреди дня.

В тот день он окончательно изменил меня. Как будто моя судьба, мое будущее были простой заготовкой, сочленением железных элементов и медных проводов, а он пустил ток.

Я работал всю ночь, поскольку Пит, мой сменщик, был вынужден уехать на похороны друга. Придя домой, я едва успел стащить с себя пиджак и брюки и, как был, в рубашке, трусах и носках, рухнул в постель. Проснулся я от того, что кто-то сидел на моей заднице, орал и прыгал, так что матрас под нами натужно жаловался и плакал.

— Хей-хей, тяжелая ночка, ловелас? Сношался с чужими текстами?  
— Слезь...— прокашлял я, и к моему носу опустилась бутылка молока.

Дженсен покачал бутылкой, побулькал ею и возвестил:

— Я принес тебе дар!  
— Молоко скисшее? Ворованное? Это вовсе не молоко? — осторожно уточнил я, натягивая на плечи одеяло и неловко шевеля пальцами на прохладном полу.  
— К сожалению, не ворованное, но к счастью — бесплатное, — успокоил меня Дженсен.

Пока я влезал в брюки, он прошел на кухню и принес нам два стакана с молоком.

— Это подарок.

Молоко оказалось восхитительно вкусным, сладким и прохладным, и я не стал допытываться о его происхождении.

— Как ты сюда попал? — запоздало спросил я, отставляя на стол пустой стакан и наблюдая, как Дженсен задумчиво крутит свой в ладонях.  
— А? — он успел погрузиться в свои мысли и совершенно забыть обо мне. — У тебя было открыто. Должно быть, забыл запереться.

И он снова замолчал, уставившись сквозь пыльное стекло на окна дома напротив.

Мне вдруг стало не по себе. Я распахнул фрамугу, впуская в комнату свежий воздух, и спросил:

— Что-то случилось? Почему ты пришел?  
— О, ну знаешь, — он оживился и сделал щедрый глоток молока. И надолго замолчал.

Я приблизился к креслу, куда он всегда падал, перекинув ногу через подлокотник, и в котором сейчас сидел, сдвинув колени, как прилежный ученик в классе. Мне хотелось положить ему на плечо ладонь, но я не решился.

— Да ты знаешь, — пожал плечами Дженсен, когда опустошил свой стакан. — Стало грустно днем, и я подумал — кто всегда рад меня видеть?..  
— Да все, — хмыкнул я. — Буквально каждый.  
— ...кто всегда поднимает мне настроение? — не слушая, продолжил Дженсен. — И я подумал, нужно сходить к Джареду. А тут и бутылка молока подвернулась.  
— Что случилось, Дженсен?

Он поморщился, словно хотел выбросить из головы терзающие его мысли и никак не мог.

— Да нет, ничего не случилось. Тусовался с Леди Дэй.  
— Ты знаком с Билли Холидей?! Ничего себе. Я был на ее концерте полгода назад. Она просто блеск! Боже, от ее блюза я впадаю в транс на целые сутки.  
— Она богиня. На концерте она будто заново изобретает каждую песню. Я хотел на сегодняшних чтениях познакомить вас, Джаред. Представь, как она в своей расслабленно-ленивой манере поет про твоего человека, живущего в колодце. Ты мог бы вдохновить ее, Джаред. Да ее арестовали. Опять.  
— Что? Почему?

Дженсен снова скривился, и мне почудилось — он недоволен собой, он злится, что реальность, которую он привык лепить вокруг себя сам или же принимать с готовностью любые ее выверты, находя в любом из них особый кайф, на этот раз не хочет подчиняться, ощеривается ядовитыми иглами. И он не может с ней справиться.

— Наркота, — тихо сказал Дженсен. — Хранение, употребление. И ей нельзя пить, ее голос…

Я крепко стиснул ладонью его плечо. Он наклонил голову и прижался щекой к моим костяшкам. И так замер.

Я почувствовал, что тону. Я задыхался от стыда за то, что наслаждался каждым мгновением этой странной неловкой близости. За то, что был так рад визиту Дженсена — пусть причина скорее всего крылась в том, что он попросту оказался неподалеку. За то, что вместо того, чтобы переживать за невероятную джазовую певицу, за подругу Дженсена, я мысленно старался укутать его в кокон тепла и спокойствия — и по-настоящему стать тем, кем он назвал меня: Джаредом, который всегда поднимает ему настроение.

Это было так низко — ощущать, как я нужен ему в эти короткие секунды. Это было так сладко и страшно.

— Мы можем что-то сделать для Леди Дэй? — спросил я. — Собрать голоса, подписать петицию. Привлечь журналистов.  
— Нет, — жестко сказал Дженсен. — Не нужно шумихи. Не нужно пачкать ее имя, ей в жизни и так досталось. Может быть, ей помогут.  
— Ты веришь, что власти хотят помочь, таким, как она? — изумился я. — Таким, как я?

Дженсен развернулся в кресле и запрокинул лицо. В углу его рта осталась белая капля молока, и я не смог сдержаться, смазал ее дрожащими пальцами. И добавил:

— Таким, как Гинзберг. Как все, о ком он писал. Кого он видел в психбольнице. Галлюцинирующим сумасшедшим, наркоманам, самоубийцам?  
— Лучшим умам нашего поколения? — вдруг широко и дико улыбнулся Дженсен, мигом став похожим на безумного Шляпника. — О нет, Джаред, конечно нет. Им никто не сможет помочь. Потому что…

Его настроение изменилось так резко, будто внутри сработал какой-то переключатель. Может быть, не сам собой. Может, это Дженсен его перещелкнул.

Он буквально выпрыгнул из кресла и рванул к стене напротив окна. Вся его поза выражала напряжение, он стоял на низком старте, готовый уйти в разбег, в полет, и я по-настоящему испугался, что он и правда улетит — пробьет собой застоявшийся воздух моей комнаты и выпрыгнет прямо в распахнутое окно.

— Потому что им не нужна помощь! — убежденно сказал Дженсен, и я как наяву увидел отблески зеленого пламени в его глазах. — Где бы они ни были, как бы ни страдали, в каких бы темных комнатах не находились — они на месте, они на своем месте!

Я встал спиной к окну, расставил руки и вцепился в подоконник. Только Дженсен, похоже, не собирался прыгать.

Он вытянул руку и торжественно ткнул в меня пальцем:

— Ты! Джаред. Ты! Ты будешь читать сегодня в галерее? Ты будешь?

Меня раскололо пополам. В спину дул прохладный ветер, задирал парусом рубашку и холодил затылок, а из комнаты на меня двигался пласт горячего воздуха, зеленого пламени, жар бешеной страсти Дженсена, с которой тот смотрел в ожидании ответа.

Заломило виски от разницы температур, от страха, от предвкушения, от радости, и я кивнул. Просто кивнул, ощущая, как губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке полного психа.

— Отлично! — Дженсен рванул ко мне, хлопнул по плечу с оттягом и бесцеремонно взъерошил мои волосы. — Начинаем в девять. Не опаздывай.

И он направился к дверям, на ходу доставая сигареты из заднего кармана.

— Стой! — выкрикнул я, не удержавшись, слишком расшатанный своим согласием, нечаянной смелостью, замерзший со спины и с каплями пота на висках. — Ты… ты уходишь? Уже уходишь?  
— Лизи-Джейн ждет на набережной, — пожал плечами Дженсен. — Надо идти, она такая мелкая, еще украдут. Веришь, девчонка мне до груди не достает, умора!  
— Я не знаю, кто это, — досадливо мотнул я головой. — Останься. Расскажи про чтения. Кто там будет?  
— Не знаю, Джаред, — Дженсен притормозил, но только для того, чтобы прикурить. — Приходи и увидишь. Тебе понравится.  
— Значит, — крикнул я в ему в спину, — ты больше не хочешь знакомиться с моей сестрой?

Это был глупейший, отчаянный шаг. Наша с Дженсеном игра на двоих. Он изредка вспоминал про Мэг и требовал, чтобы я представил его «такой горячей талантливой сладкой штучке, у которой столько грязи в голове», на что я неизменно отвечал, что скорее заставлю сестру переехать в другой штат, чем позволю Дженсену Эклзу приблизиться к ней. Впрочем, он давно не вспоминал о нашей игре.

Дженсен остановился в проеме двери, оперся о косяк и выпустил на лестницу дым.

— Выходит, ты все же надумал познакомить меня со звездным автором издательства «Каменная роза»? — сказал он, не оборачиваясь.

Во дворе у автомобиля лопнула шина, и этот звук разнесся взрывом по комнате, заставив меня остолбенеть, — глупейший инстинкт замирать, а не бежать в случае опасности.

— Может быть, — вздернул я подбородок. Никакие другие движения в эту секунду все равно были мне недоступны, ноги намертво приросли к паркету.  
— Представишь меня сокровищу Соломона Розенштейна, чьи романы заставляют дамские кошельки распахиваться, а трусики — мокнуть?

И тут я понял, что пропал.

— Приятно познакомиться, Сьюзи Монро, — обернулся ко мне Дженсен через плечо, подмигнул, глубоко затянулся, насмешливо-мягко глядя в глаза, и вышел из квартиры, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

Я остался стоять голым посреди стадиона, забитого народом. В рисунке роз на обоях мне чудились лица, множество лиц; они смотрели с брезгливым интересом — точно школьники на лягушку в разрезе. Кто-то смеялся, кого-то тошнило, кто-то пытался прижечь меня взглядом, как бородавку.

Комнату качнуло, словно палубу корабля, звон в ушах стал нестерпимым, горло сдавило, и я понял, что забыл дышать. Первый вдох после ухода Дженсена я сделал, толкая плечом дверь.

Я догнал его на втором этаже. Он неспешно спускался по лестнице и как всегда отстукивал по перилам рваный ритм.

Тяжело дыша, я перепрыгнул пару ступеней и преградил ему путь. Он в ожидании задрал брови, глядя на меня сверху вниз и гоняя по рту сигарету.

Я молчал, не зная, что сказать, не понимая, зачем я побежал за ним и что теперь делать.

Наконец он сжалился, загасил окурок о покрытую трещинами стену и сказал:

— Мне плевать, как ты зарабатываешь на жизнь, Джаред. Даже если сосешь члены за деньги.

Должно быть, я стал совсем пунцовым. Жар скапливался мутным облаком в голове, плавил мозги, не давал внятно мыслить.

— Я не… я не сосу… за деньги, — прохрипел я. — Давно ты знаешь?

Дженсен пожал плечами.

— Нет… Не особо. Ну то есть как… Слушай, я прочитал все, что ты мне показывал. Я пролистал пару книг Сьюзи Монро. Есть определенные слова. Твои слова. И настроения. Это слишком глубоко и серьезно для обычных бульварных романов, Джаред. Это слишком хорошо. А твоя сестра, насколько я знаю, далека от литературы.

Я не мог смотреть на Дженсена. Пятно от его сигареты пришлось прямо на центр трещины, и расходящиеся из черноты извилистые тонкие линии напоминали лапки раздавленного паука. Я пялился в стену и ощущал на коже касания этих маленьких невесомых лапок, пока Дженсен не положил руку мне на плечо и не встряхнул.

— Розенштейн знает?  
— Нет. Надеюсь, нет. Я действую по доверенности Мэг.  
— Я никому не говорил. И не скажу, если тебя это беспокоит.

Оказалось, весь жар под крышкой моей черепушки растопило, и теперь он вытекал, скатывался горячими позорными слезами по щекам. Если бы у меня остались силы, возможно, я бы перепугался — я никогда не плакал на людях. Я не понимал этих слез. Я не контролировал их.

— А знаешь, что беспокоит меня? — спросил Дженсен, цепляя пальцем каплю с моего подбородка и слизывая ее кончиком языка, от чего мне пришлось ухватиться рукой за перила, чтобы не упасть. — Ты признался в том, что любишь мужчин, но испугался сказать об этом.

Я не знал, что ему ответить, и просто вытер мокрые глаза. Он покачал головой, глядя куда-то поверх моей макушки, и задумчиво проговорил:

— Да, пора что-то менять.  
— Что? — просипел я скептически. — Жизнь? Людей?  
— Нас, — улыбнулся Дженсен и вжал меня в свое плечо.

 

***

Галерея «У модистки» — называющаяся так скорее из-за расположения в бывшем ателье, чем ради комплимента в сторону картины Эдгара Дега, — оказалась слишком мала, чтобы принять всех пришедших на чтения. Я уже бывал здесь пару раз, но сегодня в небольшое помещение, где со стен была содрана до красного кирпича штукатурка и периодически взрывались лампочки, свисающие с потолка на длинных шнурах, набилось человек пятьдесят.

Дженсена я не высмотрел, зато мне помахала от сцены Нэнси, племянница владелицы галереи — лично я таинственную галеристку, надо сказать, ни разу не видел.

— Джаред! Эй, Джаред! Дженсен сказал, ты сегодня читаешь. Садись сюда.

Нэнси обладала крепким телосложением, ростом чуть пониже Дженсена и носила мужские мешковатые пиджаки поверх темно-зеленых водолазок. Возможно, потому я не испытывал рядом с ней неловкости. А может, причина крылась в том, что она не пыталась со мной флиртовать.

Нэнси отправила меня за маленький столик в самом углу, где уже сидел с книгой высоколобый молодой мужчина.

— Посторожи мой кофе! — велела Нэнси и убрала со лба волнистую прядь странно-привлекательного мышиного оттенка. — Это Фрэнк О’Хара, вы знакомы?

Человек за столом поднял рассеянный взгляд и молча кивнул.

— Э… Нет, мы не знакомы. Я Джаред Падалеки. Фрэнк, я читал ваши стихи, и Дженсен Эклз прожужжал мне о вас все уши.

Я протянул руку, и он, мягко улыбнувшись, пожал ее. Я хотел спросить, видит ли он хоть одну запятую в своей книжке в таком полумраке, но он опередил меня:

— Смерть Маккарти. Что думаете?

Я опешил и, чтобы заполнить неловкую паузу, сделал щедрый глоток из чашки с остывшим кофе Нэнси.

— Это тест? — уточнил я.

Улыбка тронула печальные глаза Фрэнка О’Хары. Вероятно, он не был печален, просто встречается такая форма глаз, когда внешние уголки направлены вниз и кажется, будто человек всегда грустит.

— Знаете… Смерть — это ужасно, — ответил я искренне. — Маккарти, вернее, маккартизм, был ужасен тоже. Но нужно быть социопатом или монстром, чтобы радоваться, когда человек умирает от цирроза печени.  
— Ну, Маккарти не видел разницы между коммунистами, гомосексуалистами, предателями США, шпионами и деятелями искусств. Звучит так, словно он был социопатом или монстром.  
— Политически он был мертв уже года три, — пожал я плечами. — Честно, меня устраивало.

Когда улыбка достигла рта Фрэнка, я заметил, что у него очень мягкие губы.

Он рассеянно придвинул к себе салфетку и начал что-то царапать на ней карандашом, который вынул из-за уха. На сцене заиграл неизвестный мне джаз-бэнд, состоящий из саксофониста, трубача, пианиста и барабанщика. Играли быстрый бибоп, и я ощутил себя скорее в кабаке, чем в галерее. Я слишком нервничал перед выступлением, во рту пересохло, и я снова глотнул кофе, поморщившись от горьковатого привкуса. Дженсен все еще не показывался.

— Что вы планируете делать потом? — спросил я, когда Фрэнк, дописав, отбросил салфетку в центр стола.  
— Потом? После чтений?  
— Нет. С этой салфеткой. Дженсен не простит мне, если я ее не заберу.

Фрэнк удивленно моргнул, а затем щелчком направил салфетку в мою сторону.

— Я вспомнил. Дженсен рассказывал мне о вас. Сказал, вы совершите настоящую революцию.

Мои щеки запылали, и позвоночник натянуло струной от некомфортного ощущения, что взгляды всех присутствующих уже направлены на меня — а ведь я еще даже не вышел на сцену.

— Сегодня? — уточнил я.  
— Вообще, — улыбнулся Фрэнк и вдруг накрыл мои пальцы своей ладонью. — Еще он сказал, что вы мне понравитесь. Он был прав.

Его колено под столом касалось моего, его ладонь оказалась ледяной, и я наконец увидел, что он заметно нервничает.

Я никогда не делал ничего подобного вне стен «Того Бара», но сейчас мне стало плевать. Похоже, Дженсен все за меня решил, и это злило меня необычайно и странным образом льстило. С удивлением я ощутил прилив бодрости и радости, меня захлестнуло ощущение всемогущества, я был счастлив здесь и сейчас, готов ко всему, шестеренки в моей голове крутились в идеально слаженном ритме. Преград не существовало.

Под столом я опустил руку на колено Фрэнка и сказал:

— Ты мне тоже нравишься. Очень.

Он выдохнул с облегчением, смущенно сморщил свой тонкий, с горбинкой, ирландский нос и сжал мою руку.

— Буду с нетерпением ждать твоего выступления, Джаред. И конца чтений.

Я захотел поцеловать его. И я мог бы это сделать прямо здесь, в самой толпе, в отблесках лучей, освещающих сцену, но тут к нашему столику пробился Дженсен, таща за руку невысокую тоненькую девушку с очаровательными золотыми кудряшками — должно быть, Лизи-Джейн.

Залпом я допил ледяной кофе Нэнси и тут же оказался в крепком объятии Дженсена — тот обошел стол и навалился на меня со спины.

— Страшно рад видеть тебя, Джаред! Ты читаешь после Лью Уэлча. Не дрожишь?  
— Нет, абсолютно.

Я не врал, сейчас я и правда был готов свернуть горы. Свет и темнота приобрели массу новых оттенков, люди на скамьях и за редкими столиками вдоль стен больше не казались враждебными, я ждал их внимания, я хотел увидеть их глаза, хотел рассказать им свои истории. Пульс зашкаливал, но это было здорово, словно я проживал одновременно несколько жизней, и глубокий, хриплый смех Дженсена вел меня за собой, заставлял улыбаться и отстукивать джазовый ритм по краю стола, как по клавишам пианино.

— Фрэнк! — наклонился я к своему новому другу. — Нэнси. Кофе. Там был бензедрин?

Фрэнк О’Хара заглянул в мою пустую чашку, сощурился, вглядываясь мне в глаза, и уверенно кивнул:

— Наверняка. Это плохо?  
— Нет, — расхохотался я. — Это замечательно.

Свет, звуки, вибрация грудной клетки от слишком сильных ударов сердца — все перемешалось со вспышками огней под веками. Я слеп, когда выходил на сцену, стискивая в танцующих пальцах свои отпечатанные рассказы, я глох, проваливаясь в живую тишину, вздыхающую в едином порыве. Я прозревал, видя на полу перед сценой Дженсена, с восторгом глядящего на меня снизу вверх, видя десятки, сотни, тысячи чужих внимательных глаз. Мой слух возвращался, болезненно взорванный криками, аплодисментами, просьбами продолжать. Слова на языке были пулями, гладкими, прохладными, и я выпускал эти пули в зал поверх голов, в потолок и сладко вздрагивал, когда они били в меня рикошетом.

Ко мне тянули руки, кто-то поправлял микрофон, Фрэнк О’Хара сунул мне бутылку без этикетки с чем-то крепким, и я продолжал, и слеп, и глох, и возрождался заново.

Я почти не видел букв, оказалось — я помню наизусть свои строки. Я не боялся больше осуждающего пристального взгляда на меня, а не на моего героя, меня не пугало, что кто-то увидит в текстах то, что я там старательно прятал. Важно было только рассказать историю. Вынуть ее из пыльного чемодана с желтыми пятнами на подкладке и оживить.

Когда я закончил, я был настолько пьян и под кайфом, что просто прыгнул со сцены вперед, и Дженсен поймал меня, хохоча. Он передал меня Фрэнку, и тот потянул меня за собой. Вслед нам звучал голос Дженсена:

— Это блядская музыка, Джаред! Твои слова, черт тебя дери! Тебя можно играть и петь! Тебя нужно печатать!

И зал ревел где-то за его спиной.

В темном закутке за сценой, где пахло плесенью, масляными красками, где хранились подрамники, рамы и старые картины, Фрэнк поцеловал меня, вжимая в пыльную кулису, и шепнул на ухо:

— Он прав. Дженсен Эклз. Тебя надо печатать. Я разбирал бы твои произведения со студентами.  
— Ты преподаешь? — спросил я, запуская пальцы в его короткие волосы, целуя длинную шею, стараясь не рухнуть назад, в мягкое ненадежное ничто.  
— В «Новой школе» на Нижнем Манхэттене.  
— Он ночует у тебя? Дженсен? — выпалил я, шаря ладонями под черной водолазкой Фрэнка, качаясь так, словно вывихнутая мысль, которой сейчас было здесь не место, в самом деле встряхнула мое тело.  
— Бывает, да.  
— У меня ни разу. Ни разу. Я хочу отсосать тебе, Фрэнк. Слышишь, Фрэнк?

Он тихо рассмеялся, поглаживая меня между ног как-то слишком осторожно.

— Бензедрин. Чудо-лекарство для нечеловеческих подвигов. Ну как я могу быть против?

Я спустился к его ремню, провел ладонью по вздыбленной ширинке.

— А ты предлагал ему? — спросил Фрэнк.  
— Что?  
— Дженсену. Он кантуется в жуткой помоечной дыре. Ты предлагал ему переночевать у тебя?

Я поднял на Фрэнка потрясенный взгляд.

— Нет.  
— Вот и ответ. Дженсен Эклз — воспитанный сукин сын, который никогда не станет напрашиваться.  
— Господи, ты серьезно? Однажды он разбудил меня в пять утра.  
— И тем не менее.  
— Сегодня он, похоже, взломал мою дверь и прыгал на мне, пока я не проснулся.

Фрэнк пожал плечами, продолжая улыбаться.

Возможно, лекарства для нечеловеческих подвигов оказалось мало, чтобы сделать то, чего страстно хотело мое тело и на чем настаивал измученный впечатлениями мозг.

— Мне сказать? — уточнил Фрэнк, бережным движением заправляя мне за ухо прядь волос. Я кивнул. — Ты не отсасываешь мне. Мы не трахаемся. Мы говорим о нем.

Лучше бы я мог заплакать сейчас.

— Хэй-хэй-хэй!

Свет обжег глаза, будто мне в лицо плеснули кислотой. Лампа в подсобке крутилась вокруг своей оси, пока Дженсен пробирался к нам через завалы картин и рам.

— Мы идем гулять. Я помешал? О, чтоб мне провалиться, я помешал.  
— Да ты словно тут и был, — хмыкнул Фрэнк, и мне не хватило концентрации и чистого слуха, чтобы распознать оттенки в его голосе. Злость? Сарказм? Горечь? Насмешка? Я не понял.  
— Ребята, ребята, ну! С меня выпивка. Я знаю, я невыносим, мне стыдно…

Дженсен сложил перед собой ладони и покаянно кивал, не глядя пятясь назад, и как оказалось — мы с Фрэнком послушно следовали за ним из подсобки.

— Джаред, народ хочет познакомиться с тобой поближе.  
— Меня отпускает, я не… я не уверен, что…  
— Так это поправимо!  
— Эклз, мне кажется, ему хватит. Похоже, он сейчас как перегретый мотор, — заметил Фрэнк, обнимая меня за пояс и мягко подталкивая к выходу.

Дженсен остановился перед хлипкой дверью в общий зал, сморщился, словно ему только сейчас стало невыносимо стыдно, и серьезно сказал, глядя мимо меня на Фрэнка:

— Прости.  
— Извиняешься? — хмыкнул Фрэнк О’Хара. — Я же говорил, Джаред. Воспитанный сукин сын.

Мне показалось, я пропустил целый огромный кусок разговора.

— Приходи, если нужно переночевать, — Фрэнк легонько хлопнул Дженсена по плечу.  
— Ты не идешь с нами? — почему-то испугался я. В эту секунду я бешено нуждался в чашке кофе Нэнси.  
— Нет, я репетиторствую. У меня завтра утром ученица. Ты великолепен, Джаред Падалеки. Эклз прав.

Стоило нам выйти наружу, и я упустил Фрэнка из виду.

Огромной толпой мы двигались по набережной Гудзона, передавая друг другу бутылки с паршивым бренди и дешевым виски. Лизи-Джейн куда-то пропала, и Дженсен умудрялся флиртовать со всеми девушками из нашей компании, а заодно с теми, кто встречался по пути. Один из музыкантов, трубач, играл на ходу свои импровизации и пару раз ему сунули деньги в карман проходящие мимо прохожие.

С Дженсеном я не разговаривал — возле меня постоянно оказывались новые люди, и я не помню, когда в последний раз испытывал такую легкость в общении. Мы говорили о прошедшем вечере, о других выступавших, о моих рассказах, о погоде, о жизни, о музыке, о литературе, даже о моде — один парень в двухцветных туфлях-оксфордах и фланелевой тройке сообщил, что ему нравится длина моих волос, он счел ее необычной и долго распространялся о том, что скоро короткие мужские стрижки выйдут из моды. Говорил, что люди устали и хотят отойти от военного прошлого. Я постеснялся сказать, что не пытаюсь представить новый стиль, просто мой парикмахер переехал и я никак не обзаведусь новым.

— Да, мне нравятся его волосы! — подтвердил Дженсен, протискиваясь мимо нас, и направился к полицейской машине, тормознувшей возле пирса.

Похоже, наша компания привлекла ненужное внимание, но Дженсен каким-то образом умудрился уболтать полицейского оставить нас в покое.

От пирса до моего дома было недалеко, я вдруг ощутил смертельную усталость. Хотелось немедленно лечь на траву и крепко закрыть глаза. Меня шатало от алкоголя, мысли стали тяжелыми и… виноватыми. Мне хотелось позвать Дженсена к себе, но вышло бы нечестно — Фрэнк О’Хара пригласил его первым. Не знаю с чего, но я не сомневался, что существует негласный кодекс насчет Дженсена Эклза.

— Эй, я пойду, — шепнул я, вклинившись между Дженсеном и Нэнси, которые, похоже, обсуждали следующие чтения.   
— Я провожу, — живо отозвался Дженсен и сразу потащил меня в сторону отходящей от набережной улицы, словно я мог передумать и попросить его остаться со всеми.

Мы шли молча, и мне показалось — Дженсен тоже устал. Это было дико и странно. Почти у самого дома я спохватился и полез во внутренний карман пиджака.

— Вот, — сказал я, протягивая Дженсену салфетку. — Фрэнк написал.

Дженсен засветился радостью и жадно выхватил салфетку из моих рук. И прочитал, щуря глаза и стараясь поймать блик фонаря:

— В теплом свете Нью-Йорка, в 4 часа, мы дрейфуем удаляясь и приближаясь к друг другу.  
Как дерево, вдыхающее сквозь цветные стекла.  
А с портретов словно ушли все лица, оставив лишь одни только краски.  
Ты удивленно спросишь, почему их вообще рисуют?  
Я на тебя гляжу и это лучше, чем смотреть на все портреты мира…

— Черт, — сказал я.  
— О, да… — с тихим благоговейным вдохом откликнулся Дженсен, бережно разглаживая салфетку и пряча ее в задний карман джинсов.  
— Спасибо тебе за этот вечер, — сказал я. — Спасибо, что вытащил, что заставил выйти на сцену.

Дженсен поморщился, будто я сморозил глупость, и упрямо мотнул головой.

— При чем тут я? Это ты. Ты взорвал их. Ты влюбил их в себя. Ты изумительный, Джаред. У тебя талант размером с солнце. И знаешь что? Мы покажем твои произведения Аллену Гинзбергу!  
— Как? — удивился я. — Говорят, сейчас он в Сан-Франциско, и не уверен, что мы найдем его адрес. А если и отправим по почте мои рассказы, вряд ли он их прочтет.  
— По почте? — переспросил Дженсен и решительно замотал головой. — О, нет-нет-нет! Никакой почты! Мы поедем к Аллену сами! Ты и я. Вместе.

Даже сейчас, когда я был пьян, измотан и переполнен эмоциями, когда рассвет уже начинал заливать окна домов клюквенным сиропом, когда прохлада ночи отползала в подвалы, прячась в канализации и сливных стоках, — этот план звучал как полный бред. Как навязчивая идея сумасшедшего.

— Конечно, — легко кивнул я. — Ты и я. В Сан-Франциско. Без денег — гонорар за роман я отдал родным. Без машины. Без ничего. Две с половиной тысячи миль.  
— Именно! — восторженно отозвался Дженсен. — Есть автобусы. Поезда. Товарняки. Есть попутки, в конце концов. Неужели ты откажешься от путешествия к мечте?

Он улыбался так заразительно, он смотрел на меня с такой непоколебимой уверенностью, он с такой готовностью раскинул руки, чтобы поймать меня, как тогда, когда я прыгнул с освещенной сцены в густую темноту, что у меня не было шанса. Ни единого блядского шанса. Тем более, я считал, что наутро все забудется.

— Конечно, — кивнул я. — Поедем к Аллену Гинзбергу в Сан-Франциско.

Вот так я и оказался в дороге с Дженсеном Эклзом.


	2. Глава 2

Чехол с «Ундервудом» оттягивал руку, но я опасался опустить его на тротуар хоть на секунду. Толчея автовокзала, с которого отходил наш «Грейхаунд», плач детей, споры женщин, окрики водителей, проверяющих билеты, резко спавшая под вечер жара, пыль и запах бензина одновременно сбивали меня с толку и заставляли беспрестанно сводить лопатки в щекотном предвкушении начала путешествия. Нарисованная на асфальте белая полоса, обозначавшая место посадки в автобус, виделась мне четкой линией старта. Носки моих разношенных ботинок безжалостно упирались в нее, и мне, несмотря на толчею, не хотелось отходить в сторону. Я все еще боялся передумать. Похоже, я, как всегда, хотел того, к чему был меньше всего готов.

Теоретически я понимал, где будет мой финиш — в Сан-Франциско, на пороге квартиры Аллена Гинзберга — но цель не казалась достижимой. Гораздо важнее сейчас было просто зайти в автобус, подняться в надстройку на второй этаж, убрать чехол с пишущей машинкой и дорожный рюкзак на верхнюю полку и сесть на свое место возле Дженсена. Только вот я не был уверен, что Дженсена отпустят.

Нас, точнее, его, пришли провожать человек десять. Там были Нэнси, и недавний саксофонист, и Лью Уэлч, после которого я выходил на сцену в галерее, и давешний модник во фланелевой тройке, и совсем юный, незнакомый мне конопатый блондинистый парень с довоенной «Лейкой», который фотографировал всех нас, и Дженсена, и автобусы, и других пассажиров. Каждый норовил обнять Дженсена, сунуть ему что-то в руки — бутылку, рукописи, а модник торжественно протянул свиток, на котором я заметил энсо, дзэн-буддистский каллиграфический символ в виде круга, и сказал:

— Встретишь Филиппа Уэйлена, передай ему обязательно. Он поймет.

Наконец Дженсен прорвался к автобусу, и тут все принялись прощаться со мной, чего я совершенно не ожидал. Я жал руки, улыбался, стараясь не выронить свой чехол, и морщился от несвоевременных мыслей: почему же ни одна из девушек Дженсена не пришла его проводить?

В автобус мы запрыгнули, когда двери уже начали закрываться с таким звуком, словно из гигантского дирижабля выходил воздух.

Я пропустил Дженсена к окну, полагая, что ему так будет комфортнее, с трудом затолкал на полку чехол с «Ундервудом» и рухнул на свое сиденье, когда автобус плавно тормознул на перекрестке.

Пялясь на серую с голубыми крапинками обивку сиденья напротив, я попробовал осознать: ну вот и все. Я остался без работы: и мне, и Дженсену пришлось уволиться, потому что, по его словам, рассчитать время нашего путешествия не представлялось возможным. У нас не было продуманного плана: автобус следовал экспрессом по маршруту Нью-Йорк — Питтсбург — Детройт, да только у Дженсена денег хватило лишь на билет до Питтсбурга, а уж там в нашем распоряжении мечтали оказаться тысячи грузовых поездов и сотни барж, уходящих на запад. У нас почти не имелось средств для нормального передвижения, но Дженсен свято верил, что деньги нам особо и не нужны, а если припрет, мы с легкостью заработаем в дороге.

Когда Дженсен — дней через пять после чтений — заявился в обеденный перерыв ко мне в «Бюллетень Барнарда», непривычно деловой, собранный и на удивление игнорирующий нашу новенькую машинистку Риту, я успел забыть о глупом обещании отправиться с ним в путь через одиннадцать штатов к Аллену Гинзбергу. Но, как оказалось, Дженсен Эклз явился «спасти меня из этого ада бездарностей и подарить новую жизнь».

Он отволок меня к лотку с мороженым, купил себе шоколадное, а мне ванильное, политое клубничным сиропом, даже не спросив, какое я предпочитаю и угадав идеально, и возвестил:

— Это грустное место много потеряет без тебя, Джаред. Но не печалься, зато ты многое приобретешь!  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — слизнув с пальцев сироп, уточнил я.  
— Хочешь, я пойду с тобой?  
— Да куда? — все еще недоумевал я.  
— К твоему начальнику. Подписать увольнение. Я уже свободен, как орел над равниной. Пора отправляться в Сан-Франциско!

Мороженое на несколько секунд заморозило мое горло, и я бесполезно шевелил губами, силясь что-то сказать. Дженсен сочувственно покачал головой и пояснил:

— Может быть, наше путешествие будет длиться неделю, а может, месяц. Может, мы останемся жить в Сан-Франциско. Может, зависнем где-нибудь в Цинциннати. Думаешь, на работе тебя станут ждать? Дай другому несчастному шанс продолбать жизнь, отъебывая чужие тексты, слишком выдыхаясь, чтобы любить свои.

Я представил карту, висящую в кабинете моего начальника, мистера Каплана, и попытался мысленно нарисовать красную линию от Нью-Йорка до Калифорнии. Если сесть и все правильно продумать, если выяснить расписания автобусов и поездов, если немного подождать и подкопить денег, можно будет совершенно точно рассчитать время, взять отпуск и успеть обернуться, пока он не закончится…

Бывает, ты просто имитируешь принятие решения. На самом деле ты точно знаешь, что сделаешь, но зачем-то поддерживаешь иллюзию выбора. Кропотливо подбираешь плюсы и минусы, взвешиваешь вред и пользу от каждого шага, делаешь вид, что еще не определился. В действительности тебя до такой степени захлестывает желание совершить задуманное, что оно похоже на слепой и очень быстрый бег прямиком в кирпичную стену. И все обманчиво логичные колебания — лишь попытка замедлить этот бег. Отсрочить неизбежное.

Я смотрел, как Дженсен Эклз облизывает выпачканные в шоколадном мороженом губы, щурится на солнце и почесывает кончик носа в прозрачных летних веснушках, и отчетливо понимал, что мне не нужна карта. Не нужны атлас дорог, расписание и план. Мне просто нужно поехать с Дженсеном в Сан-Франциско. Нужно отыскать Аллена Гинзберга. Нужно хотя бы попробовать показать ему отсыревшие пачки бумаги из старого чемодана.

Это легко. Как хлебнуть кофе с бензедрином и выйти на сцену под взгляды пятидесяти пар глаз. Как швырнуть в небо стопку машинописных листов.

Я улыбнулся Дженсену, и он победно выбросил вверх руку:

— Да! Калифорния, жди нас!

Автобус огромным стальным лайнером выплыл из Нью-Йорка в пригород. Было начало десятого, и в сумерках зелень лесов и перелесков казалась серо-сизой, создавая впечатление зимнего неспокойного океана. Изредка мелькающие за окном одноэтажные домики, заправки и мотели с высоты второго этажа казались игрушечными, как будто весь наш автобус уменьшился и попал в огромную игровую комнату какого-то очень капризного ребенка, сына богатых родителей, ни в чем ему не отказывающих.

Дженсен отвернулся от окна, куда пялился последние пятнадцать минут, и полез во внутренний карман синей форменной куртки, которую, видимо, свистнул при увольнении.

— Держи.

Он протягивал мне новенькую тетрадь в темно-красной обложке, с плетеной тесемкой-закладкой.

— Да держи, чего ты? Это подарок. Будешь записывать все, что захочешь.  
— Путевые заметки?  
— Да хоть бы и их. Или грязные сны. Или романтические фантазии. Наметки для следующего романа Сьюзи Монро или Джареда Падалеки.

Дорогая даже на вид ткань обложки оказалась приятно-шершавой под пальцами, я погладил ее и не смог остановиться — так и водил ладонью, пока Дженсен рылся в своем старом армейском рюкзаке. Наконец он извлек на свет видавшую виды темно-зеленую флягу, открутил крышку и отсалютовал мне:

— Via est vita!  
— «Дорога — это жизнь»? — всплыл в голове перевод латинской фразы, заученной еще на первом курсе.  
— За жизнь, мой друг! — кивнул Дженсен, сделал щедрый глоток из фляги и протянул ее мне.

Внутри оказался крепчайший бурбон, и после первого глотка дыхание перехватило, а уши по ощущениям просто воспламенились.

— Что за адское пойло? — прохрипел я.  
— Это Нэнси накапала. В дорогу, — довольно улыбнулся Дженсен, спрятал флягу во внутренний карман куртки и небрежно запинал свой рюкзак под кресло.

Шум в салоне стихал, дети капризничали, но потихоньку засыпали. Нам предстояло ехать восемь часов до Питтсбурга, и я надеялся проговорить с Дженсеном всю дорогу. Только большая, красивая, яркая тетрадь отвлекала приятной тяжестью на коленях.

Тянуло курить, хотелось еще бурбона, хотелось распахнуть эту темно-красную дверь и увидеть за ней не волшебную страну, не очередного персонажа — впервые мне страшно захотелось узнать что-нибудь про себя. Сейчас моя жизнь, жизнь в дороге — пусть и длящаяся пока меньше часа — казалась привлекательной настолько, чтобы разложить ее на плотных листах бумаги. Чтобы взглянуть на нее со стороны. Беспристрастно. Безжалостно.

Выяснить наконец досконально: кто же такой Джаред Падалеки.

Я вытащил из внутреннего кармана отточенный чернильный карандаш, какие пачками закупал мой начальник мистер Каплан, поскольку новомодные шариковые ручки были, по его мнению, неоправданно дороги, лизнул стержень для более стойкого и яркого синего цвета, и распахнул обложку.

И закрыл глаза, мысленно возвращаясь в тот майский, вязкий от жары день, в приемную Соломона Розенштейна, где мне посчастливилось познакомиться с Дженсеном Эклзом.

— Давай, — шепнул на ухо Дженсен, наваливаясь на мое плечо. — Не думай. Первое слово — нужное слово.

И первым словом, пришедшим сейчас мне на ум, оказалось такое нетипичное, такое болезненно-неприглядное, такое пугающее слово «Я».

«Я встретил Дженсена Эклза, когда…»

Тусклая лампочка над моим сиденьем почти не давала света, маленькие городки, отстоящие друг от друга на расстояние в десятки миль, потихоньку исчезли за окном, их сменили железнодорожные переезды, громоздкие фабрики, чьи дымящие даже ночью трубы взламывали едва заметный во тьме горизонт. Дженсен уснул, прислонившись к стеклу и подложив под щеку свернутую куртку, — а я все писал, не в силах оторвать от бумаги кончик карандаша.

Иногда мне приходилось прерываться и доставать перочинный нож, чтобы очинить грифель, ссыпая стружку с ладони в карман. Очень не хватало клавиш «Ундервуда» под пальцами — печатал я гораздо быстрее, чем писал, а сейчас мыслей было слишком много, они не желали ждать меня, они сбивались в готовые предложения, в абзацы, выстраивались в целые города-главы, и я не успевал, мучительно не успевал поймать и расселить в тетради их все.

Когда автобус проезжал Гаррисберг, столицу Пенсильвании, мне пришлось прерваться и посетить туалетную комнату на первом ярусе автобуса. Когда я вернулся в свое кресло, автобус шел по мосту, и я засмотрелся на блики луны в воде, блестящие, точно осколки бутылок, — и, кажется, вырубился минут на сорок. Проснулся я от химического привкуса во рту — слова липли к небу, толкались и требовали, чтобы я их записал. Сейчас я был честен перед своей новой тетрадью, как никогда и ни перед кем, но и раньше мне не удавалось противостоять яростной силе слов, которые хотят быть записанными.

От автобусной качки и концентрации на мелких буквах в досадной полутьме меня подташнивало и приходилось изредка переводить взгляд сперва на Дженсена, а затем в окно.

Дженсен во сне перевернулся и съехал щекой на мое плечо. Он приоткрыл губы, и мне, донельзя вздрюченному, перепаханному эмоциями, требовалось колоссальное усилие воли, чтобы не коснуться кончиками пальцев его рта, не украсть слепой бесстыжий поцелуй.

Проснулся он точно за пять минут до того, как автобус прибыл на автовокзал Питтсбурга. Было полчетвертого утра, светать и не думало — наоборот, за окном словно стало темнее, и воздух казался слишком плотным, клубистым, сизым.

— Распроклятый смог… — раздался раздраженный старческий вздох с первых рядов.

Дженсен потянулся всем телом, спрятал широкий зевок, уткнувшись в мое предплечье и потер заспанные глаза.

— Прибыли? Ты вообще спал?

Я пожал плечами. Нужно было выкарабкиваться из кресла, куда я врос, будто пустая раковина моллюска в береговой утес, но как только автобус остановился, меня откатом накрыло такой усталостью, что глаза щипало — как известняковой пылью присыпало.

Дженсен взглянул на тетрадь, которую я сжимал двумя руками, а потом без предупреждения провел указательным пальцем по моим губам.

— Черные. Слова совсем испачкали твой рот. Не могу дождаться, когда прочту их.

Меня вздернуло из кресла бешеным импульсом жара и неловкости, и я здорово долбанулся макушкой о верхнюю полку. Что ж, отличный способ не заснуть.

Дженсен ржал надо мной все время, что мы суматошно собирали вещи и вытряхивались на пропыленную улицу Питтсбурга.

Из индустриального Питтсбурга уходили тысячи грузовых поездов и сотни барж, развозя по всем штатам миллионны тонн стального проката. По плану Дженсена нам предстояло вписаться на такую баржу и пройти по реке до Огайо. Но когда мы попытались выяснить у сонного кассира без трех пальцев на левой руке, в какой стороне порт, он нас совсем запутал, уверяя, что никакого порта в Питтсбурге нет и нам надо на железнодорожный вокзал.

Кое-как мы разобрались в местной портовой системе, объединявшей грузовые пристани, совмещенные с железнодорожными узлами, где происходила выгрузка и отгрузка товара. Утро наступать и не думало, только дышать становилось все труднее.

Нам обоим нестерпимо хотелось кофе, но все заведения были еще закрыты, так что я подхватил чехол с «Ундервудом», мы закинули за спины рюкзаки и направились пешком через город, придерживаясь направления, что нам указал кассир.

Дженсен сделал щедрый глоток из фляги и протянул ее мне. Я отказался, опасаясь, что совсем размякну после бессонной ночи.

— Ты выспался, что ли? — с нарочитой угрюмостью спросил я, наблюдая, как Дженсен крутит головой, разглядывая «Город стали и мостов», провожает взглядом спешащих на утреннюю смену рабочих и подтягивается на металлических сетках-ограждениях вокруг строящихся домов, силясь разглядеть что-то в плотном сером тумане смога.  
— Спать скучно! — возвестил Дженсен. — И да, мне много сна не нужно.

Я не мог перестать им любоваться. Он словно ждал чуда. Каждую секунду своего существования он был готов увидеть волшебство. Нечто удивительное. Вдохновляющее. Красивое — даже в гулком грязном городе, напоминавшем сплошную стройку, городе, где у людей на лицах застыло выражение безнадежности и хронического утомления.

К полседьмого утра на улицах стало не протолкнуться от машин и пешеходов, регулировщики махали руками на манер ветряных мельниц и беспрестанно свистели в свои свистки, разводя потоки автомобилей. Когда мы наконец вышли к реке, я с облегчением выдохнул, но, как оказалось, зря — от воды несло канализацией.

— Питтсбургский Ренессанс! — сморщив нос, сообщил Дженсен и сплюнул в воду. — Сначала все отравить и загадить, потом пытаться спасти. Уже лет десять пытаются, толку пока не много. Хотя у моего дяди здесь сталелитейное производство, он жаловался, что заводы стали здорово притеснять.

Я притих в надежде, что Дженсен и дальше продолжит делиться чем-то личным, но он больше ничего не сказал. Я уже созрел задать вопрос о его дяде и семье, но тут Дженсен вытянул руку в сторону огромных черных заводских труб, перекрывающих вид на запруду и очередной мост, которых в Питтсбурге было понатыкано на каждом шагу, и возвестил:

— Вижу корыто, похожее на баржу! Думаю, нам туда.  
— Погоди! — взмолился я. — Давай найдем, где поесть и выпить кофе.

После бессонной ночи и марш-броска по городу у меня подрагивали ноги и «Ундервуд» тянуло тяжестью к нагревающемуся асфальту.

— Да, точно. Ужасно хочу жрать. Нам спешить некуда.

Мы спустились по насыпи к железнодорожным путям, преодолели три рельсовые колеи, обогнули один длинный бетонный забор и оказались на территории товарной станции, где в одноэтажном условно белом строении нашлось служебное кафе.

Несмотря на раннее время, кафе было битком набито машинистами, матросами с барж, грузчиками с пристани и железнодорожного узла. Я втянул голову в плечи, ожидая, что нас прогонят, но никто даже не взглянул в нашу сторону.

В центре небольшого зала нашелся пластиковый голубой столик на двоих, и мы устроились за ним, пытаясь привлечь внимание замученной рыжеволосой официантки в желтом фартуке. Минут через десять нам это удалось, и девушка поставила на наш столик две чашки кофе и тарелки с двойной порцией неожиданно вкусных блинчиков с ветчиной.

— Что ты писал? В автобусе, — спросил Дженсен, с аристократическим изяществом орудуя ножом и вилкой.

Я невольно огляделся и понизил голос до шепота:

— Не сейчас, ладно?

Говорить на публике о том, что я писатель, мне и без того казалось неловким, а уж тем более неуместными представлялись подобные разговоры здесь, в самом центре промышленного ада, где каждый из присутствующих был занят очень тяжелой физической работой и совершенно далек от какого бы то ни было выражения личных чувств.

Дженсен осуждающе фыркнул и в наказание нагло украл с моей тарелки последний кусок блинчика. Я придвинул к себе легкую алюминиевую пепельницу, закурил и в отместку выпустил дым ему в лицо. Он только рассмеялся и тоже закурил.

— Пойми, Джаред. Все имеет смысл. Даже тайные голые глупости, которые, как тебе кажется, никому не могут быть интересны.  
— Не в этом дело, Дженсен, — мне чудом удалось поймать взгляд официантки и жестом попросить еще кофе. — Точнее… не только в этом. Да, мне сложно поверить, что боль, нежность или честное уродство моей души могут быть кому-то интересны. Но есть и другое. Ты взгляни вокруг. Присмотрись к этим людям. Тебе не кажется, что вот они делают действительно нужное дело? Они… в самом буквальном смысле строят эту страну.

Дженсен хотел возразить, но я не позволил. Я неожиданно проникся этой ржавой душной атмосферой товарной станции, запахами пота и мазута, масштабом великой стройки и ежедневным подвигом: каждое утро вставать и идти делать тяжелую работу, о которой вряд ли мечтал в детстве.

— Вспомни, как все было, Дженсен! Вторая мировая, и люди вернулись с войны. Кто-то из солдат пошел в школу, кто-то туда никогда не ходил, но даже я помню это ощущение, прекрасное ощущение, что Америку ждет великое начало, новое настоящее начало. Может, такие ожидания были наивными и детскими, но эти люди…

Дженсен отставил в сторону свой кофе, затушил окурок с такой силой, словно хотел прожечь и пепельницу, и стол, и все же перебил меня:

— Ага. Да. И что потом? А потом, Джаред, Корейская война. Охота на ведьм, репрессии, маккартизм. Эйзенхауэр обещал рабочие места, обещал снижение инфляции. Где все это? Какое там начало? Присмотрись внимательнее. Люди зависли во флегматичном поиске комфорта. Они слепо следуют советам из журналов. Я не хочу вычитывать собственную эмоциональную жизнь из «Лайф»!  
— Ты действительно веришь, что можешь что-то доказать этому обществу?  
— Господи, Джаред, да нет же! — слишком громко воскликнул Дженсен, но его слова все равно тонули в общем гуле голосов. — Если я и хочу показать что-то, то только тебя. Нас. Да и то небу.

Рыжая официантка подлила мне в чашку еще кофе, но я не притронулся к нему, пожирая взглядом сидящего напротив меня Дженсена и вновь плавясь от зеленого огня в его глазах.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты понял… Чтобы любой понял. Человек имеет право быть настолько большим, насколько большим он себя чувствует.

Сейчас я не хотел спать. Я был готов взбодриться бензедрином или первитином, засандалить себе внутривенно капельницу с крепчайшим кофе, лишь бы слушать Дженсена весь день напролет, и всю ночь, и еще день. Чтобы он говорил про самовыражение, про смерть морали, про подмену смыслов — про все, что должно навсегда уничтожить и стыд, и страх.

— Не местные, мальчики? — спросила официантка, выкладывая счет в центр стола.

Я полез за бумажником, все еще ослепленный пылом Дженсена и часто моргая от пыли. Когда я поднял взгляд, готовый расплатиться, ситуация успела полностью поменяться.

— Моя смена закончится через двадцать минут, — игриво накручивая на палец жесткую прядь рыжих волос, говорила официантка Дженсену.  
— Отлично, Дори. Мы подождем снаружи. У тебя найдется место, где прикорнуть моему другу? Он не спал всю ночь.  
— На кухне стоит удобное кресло, — с улыбкой кивнула мне Дори.

Дори? Да когда он успел…

Я в упор взглянул на Дженсена, требуя объяснений.

— Небольшая заминка, — улыбнулся Дженсен во весь рот. — Дори была так добра, что пригласила нас к себе передохнуть. А потом она поможет найти подходящую баржу. Правда, куколка? Нам очень нужно попасть в Огайо.  
— О, я многих здесь знаю. Думаю, вам не стоит лезть на баржу, загруженную товаром, впишитесь на ту, что пойдет порожняком. Вечером Рой со своим экипажем отходит в Цинциннати. С ним работал мой брат, если я за вас попрошу, он не откажет.

Дженсен посмотрел на меня с ликованием, мол, взбодрись чуток, вон как все прекрасно устроилось! А затем церемонно поцеловал Дори тыльную сторону ладони. Ее покрасневшие руки до локтей покрывали цыпки.

Дори жила в четырехэтажном кирпичном доме недалеко от проходной завода. Всю дорогу Дженсен вел себя с ней как настоящий джентльмен — помогал переходить по гнилым доскам через лужи, держал под локоток, сыпал комплименты ее волосам, глазам и нежному голосу. Целоваться они начали прямо в прихожей, едва я прикрыл дверь, зайдя в квартиру последним.

Пока Дори стягивала с Дженсена куртку и рубашку, а я топтался вокруг, пытаясь как можно скорее их обойти и скрыться в кухне, он взглянул мне прямо в глаза и сказал:

— Поспи. Серьезно. Черт его знает, как там сложится с баржей.

И больше уже не обращал на меня ни малейшего внимания.

Вопреки обещанию, стоящее в крошечной кухне кресло оказалось страшно неудобным. К тому же у него были сломаны спинка и подлокотник, а цвет обивки мне не удалось бы назвать и за деньги. Я честно постарался свернуться в кресле и даже закрыл глаза — чтобы увидеть как наяву потемневшие от поцелуев губы Дженсена на тонкой веснушчатой девичьей шее. Его руки, шурующие под блузкой, расстегивающие на ощупь бюстгальтер. Его набухший в джинсах член и то, как он вжимал Дори в свой пах, как терся об нее и тяжело дышал. 

В другой ситуации я, возможно, нашел бы в себе силы скрупулезно записать увиденное, чтобы использовать позднее в одном из романов Сьюзи Монро, — конечно, придав происходящему больше романтики, смысла и иносказательности. Но сейчас у меня не было на это сил.

К тому же стены в квартире Дори оказались картонными. Я слышал, как скрипит кровать, слышал тяжелые вздохи, всхлипы, а после громкие стоны. Я как мог сдерживал воображение, но вскоре воображать и без того стало нечего. Я даже знал, что Дори сейчас сверху, разобрал ее просьбу:

— Пусти меня. Хочу перевернуться.

Я зажмурился, закрыл руками уши и надавил изо всех сил, ощущая болезненный вакуум между ладонями и ушными раковинами. В темноте и тишине стало хуже: теперь ничто не мешало мне представлять все происходящее в соседней комнате.

Я видел обнаженного Дженсена, изгибающегося на белых простынях, видел его приоткрытые в экстазе губы, видел его руки на тонкой талии девушки, видел, как жестко и четко он работает бедрами — вверх, вверх, вверх! Видел испарину над его верхней губой и зажмуренные от удовольствия глаза.

Оставалась последняя тонкая грань, позволяющая сохранить остатки самоуважения, но я знал, что неизбежно перейду ее прямо сейчас. Я совершил ошибку — мне нельзя было отправляться в путешествие с Дженсеном Эклзом.

Я представил вместо Дори себя.

Мое тело взбесилось разом. Меня трясло, мне хотелось выть от желания коснуться Дженсена, от навязчиво-ноющей пустоты внутри, от слишком быстро наступившей готовности излиться при легчайшем прикосновении к члену. Я представлял, как Дженсен целует меня, как сжимает сильными пальцами мою задницу, как толкается внутри — вверх, вверх, вверх! Как шепчет мне на ухо о том, как ему хорошо со мной.

Наверное, нужно было уйти в ванную и быстро помочь себе, много времени бы не понадобилось. Но я не мог заставить себя двинуться с места, сделать в чужом незнакомом доме нечто настолько интимное.

Я вытянул из-под себя накинутое на кресло грязно-бежевое покрывало, закутался в него и сильно, болезненно сжал себя между ног. Боль отрезвляла, но возбуждение скатывалось с меня слишком медленно. Пришлось прикусить язык, сжимать зубы до тех пор, пока кроме боли не осталось ничего. Я даже не сразу понял, что больше не слышу стонов из-за стены.

Едва я успел разжать пальцы и спустить ноги с кресла, как дверь в спальню Дори хлопнула и в проеме нарисовался Дженсен — в одних белых трусах, взъерошенный и безумно довольный.

— Девчонка просто огненная! — поделился он со мной, когда осушил из носика половину чайника.

Теперь вода стекала по его подбородку, путалась в легкой щетине и сбегала каплями по шее и груди.

Вода, бегущая по голому торсу? Серьезно? Слишком в лоб. Слишком пошло. Слишком.

— Она заснула, умаялась после ночной смены. Говори тише. Чего сам не спишь?

Я сжал зубы и застонал, ударившись несколько раз затылком о спинку кресла.

— Зачем эта остановка, Дженсен? Чтобы ты мог натрахаться всласть? Оно того стоит, да?

Дженсен хмыкнул и покачал головой:

— Ужас. Это просто ужас, как ты напряжен. Дружище, тебе надо выпустить пар. Если бы я был доктором, я бы прописал тебе поебаться.

Это было нечестно. Это был удар ниже пояса, и самым отвратительным было то, что Дженсен, похоже, даже не въехал в суть собственных слов.

Я отчетливо представил, как открываю рот и говорю:

— Поебаться? Дженсен, ты серьезно? Ты издеваешься? Ты можешь в любой момент протянуть руку, и твоя постель ночью будет теплой. Без сложностей, без долгих ухаживаний, без обещаний. Тебя будут трогать руки другого человека. Тебя будут целовать, и радовать, и… любить. Ты знаешь, когда в последний раз меня касался другой человек так, как мне этого хотелось? В галерейной подсобке, Фрэнк О’Хара. Ты знаешь, сколько я до этого не целовался? Полгода. Ты знаешь, сколько прошло с тех пор, как я кончал не в одиночестве? Четыре месяца. Ты говоришь мне спустить пар? Где, Дженсен? С кем, твою мать?! Даже если мне кто-то понравится и я намекну, только намекну… И если вдруг случится такое чудо, что он будет как я — скорее всего он побоится идти с незнакомцем, которого встретил в непроверенном месте. Скорее всего он просто меня ударит. Так ответь, доктор Эклз, что ты пропишешь мне сейчас? Под кого ты предложишь мне лечь, чтобы я не расстраивал тебя своим плохим настроением?!

Наверное, я должен был это сказать. Он оценил бы, ведь только выворачиваясь наизнанку, только дробя себя на мелкие куски я мог по-настоящему привлечь внимание Дженсена Эклза.

Конечно, я ничего не сказал. Бывает такая неловкая правда, которая унижает просто тем, что существует.

Впрочем, улыбнуться и отшутиться я не смог тоже. Молча смотрел на Дженсена, расслабленного, развратного, пахнущего женщиной и спермой, и думал, сколько еще я смогу находиться рядом с ним, пока сердце не взорвется к чертям, как перекачанная шина автомобиля.

Похоже, его встревожил мой взгляд и здорово насторожил мой больной вид. Лихая улыбка сползла с его лица, он подошел ко мне и порывисто обнял, вжимаясь губами в макушку. И пробормотал виновато:

— Прости. Я иногда заигрываюсь. Прости.

Секунду назад я боялся, что сорвусь. Что поверну обратно. Рвану на автостанцию, куплю билет и с позором вернусь в Нью-Йорк. Но этого объятия оказалось достаточно, чтобы меня отпустило. Совсем.

Чертов Дженсен Эклз.

— Ладно. Ерунда. Я сварю кофе, — сказал я, поднимая руку и, расхрабрившись, пропуская сквозь пальцы волосы на его затылке.

Он издал какой-то невыносимо прекрасный звук, похожий на мурлыканье, потерся носом о мою макушку и радостно возвестил:

— Кофе!

Его волосы даже без воска были жесткими, а еще — влажными и очень густыми. Я с трудом заставил себя опустить руку.

***

На реке время вело себя странно. С тех пор как мы с Дженсеном отчалили от товарной станции Питтсбурга на моторной барже по имени «Адриана», прошло около полутора суток, но казалось, что мы уже целый месяц взрезаем коричневые воды реки Огайо и бесконечно движемся — сперва на север, а затем строго на юг до Хантингтона, где нам предстояло повернуть на запад, чтобы добраться до Цинциннати.

Перед нами лежал путь в четыреста тридцать пять миль, и благодаря течению реки мы двигались невероятно быстро. Если бы не шлюзы, которые тормозили «Адриану», возможно, мы уже достигли бы порта назначения. Только ощущения обманывали меня — мне представлялось, будто «Адриана» застыла в своей собственной временной капсуле, в прозрачной бутылке, хоть и смотрелась там вовсе не так красиво, как парусный корабль. Я на удивление легко влился в размеренный распорядок судна и привык к изменчивому виду — словно я неподвижно сижу в кинотеатре, а на стены-экраны вокруг меня транслируют кадры с рыже-зелеными лесами, с людьми, отдыхающими на пляжах, с заводами и ползущими вдоль берегов товарняками.

Знакомый Дори, капитан Рой Грин, косматый, высокий и грузный, выделил нам с Дженсеном место в кубрике, где помещались четыре подвесные койки, одна над другой с каждой стороны. Кроме нас в кубрике жили еще Терренс, черный мальчишка-матрос лет шестнадцати, и механик Эд, который или мрачно спал, оглашая раздраженным храпом окрестные берега, или мрачно пил в одиночестве, забравшись на самый нос баржи. Рулевой и второй матрос уходили спать в другой кубрик, когда заканчивалась их смена. У капитана имелся свой небольшой закуток-каюта, туда он заглядывал редко и почти все время проводил в рубке.

Понять, сколько лет всем членам экипажа, кроме Терренса, не получалось из-за серо-черной пыли, въевшейся в их лица. Капитан Грин хвастался, что в Питтсбург они возят литейный кокс, не то что всякие. Я спросил у Терренса, в чем тут преимущество, и он объяснил, что их отборный кокс подходит для производства стали, в отличие от доменного, с которым льют чугун.

На пути в Питтсбург кокс засыпали прямо на палубу-лоханку, сейчас же она была пуста, хоть и покрыта плотнейшим слоем угольного осадка. Дженсен, конечно, полез разведать обстановку и задружиться с механиком Эдом, так что теперь и он был весь раскрашен темно-серым камуфляжем. На таком фоне его светлые глаза сияли почти неправдоподобно ярко.

Дори договорилась, что мы отработаем капитану перевозку, и в итоге я выполнял нехитрые обязанности кока, разогревая на всех консервы, а Дженсен занимался уборкой. Драить палубу он даже не пытался, да от него этого никто и не ждал, так что он просто мыл после еды за всеми посуду.

После того как команда поднималась из-за стола и Дженсен принимался за уборку, я выходил с «Ундервудом» на корму баржи, ставил друг на друга три ящика из-под консервов и садился на четвертый. Я печатал, пока не заходило солнце, и плавный ход баржи совершенно мне не мешал.

На барже мы почти не виделись с Дженсеном — хотя непросто избегать кого-то, находясь вместе в таком небольшом пространстве. Но в том, что Дженсен меня избегает, я почему-то был твердо уверен. Он всего раз подошел ко мне, когда я перепечатывал текст из тетради, остановился напротив, закрывая солнце, и покачался на носках.

Я поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся. Он стоял против света — черный контур фигуры в темно-серой пыли — и я почти не видел его лица.

— Все в порядке? — спросил я. — Не нужна помощь с уборкой?  
— Не. Все путем, — отозвался Дженсен с фальшивой легкостью.  
— Прости, что разозлился тогда, — искренне извинился я. — Дори действительно здорово нам помогла.  
— Ты неисправим! — воскликнул Дженсен. — Извиняться за такую ерунду! Ладно, пиши. Не хочу тебе мешать.

Он вытянул руку, словно собирался потрепать меня по плечу, но отступил, передумав в последний момент.

В кубрике Дженсен спал прямо надо мной, и позже я полночи слышал, как он ворочается, видел, как его задница проминает гамак. Здесь, в окружении совершенно чужих для меня людей, работяг, вкалывающих, как и ребята из железнодорожных бригад, на глобальной стройке, мне было легче игнорировать и свое томление, и раздирающие меня на части чувства, которые вызывал Дженсен.

Больше он не пытался заговорить со мной, когда я печатал, зато Терренс изредка выкраивал среди своих матросских задач минут по десять-пятнадцать и расспрашивал про то, чем я занимаюсь, — ему я почему-то сразу признался, что писатель, и рассказал, куда мы с Дженсеном направляемся. Он в ответ сообщил, что хотел бы стать журналистом и писать репортажи, но не знал, как подступиться к профессии. Он даже закончил школу при церковной общине — в деревеньке Рипли, штат Огайо, где жила его семья, — но работы там не было и пришлось отправлять на заработки в Цинцинатти.

Я разрешил Терренсу напечатать на моей машинке один лист. Он сдвинул брови, высунул кончик языка и за час почти без ошибок отстучал короткий очерк о пожаре на лесозаготовках — очень эмоциональный, наполненный цветастыми описаниями. Я честно сказал, что не вижу причин, почему он не должен стать журналистом.

Сейчас мне предстояло приготовить обед на всю команду, и я направился в рубку, чтобы уточнить, какой суп желает капитан. Низкий, поросший лиственным лесом берег штата Кентукки успокаивал одним своим видом. Справа, где тянулся по речной границе штат Огайо, вдоль воды виляло шоссе, и я без всякой цели начал считать машины. Пока я добрался до рубки, насчитал всего семь автомобилей.

В рубке нашелся Дженсен. Капитан Грин вел с ним какой-то профессиональный разговор то ли о политике, то ли о речном судоходстве. Дженсен почти не подавал реплик, только внимательно слушал, глядя вперед сквозь стекло и скептически кривясь.

— О, вот и шпала! — хохотнул капитан. Шпалой он повадился звать меня с первой же минуты знакомства. — Я тут как раз просвещаю твоего друга. Вот он мне тут талдычит про Эйзенхауэра, ошибочную… как ее?.. доктрину республиканизма…  
— Рой, да черт с ней, с доктриной! — взорвался Дженсен, продолжая, судя по всему, уже давно идущий разговор. — Республиканская партия — это партия большого бизнеса. Плевать Эйзенхауэру и на твой профсоюз, и на твою баржу, и на тебя лично! Республиканцы вообще не хотят решать никакие социальные проблемы.  
— А нет, а ты вот послушай! — распалился капитан. — Думаешь, умник тут нашелся? А я тебе про Линкольна скажу!  
— Капитан Грин, я насчет обеда, — попытался я разрядить обстановку и прояснить свой вопрос, но не преуспел.  
— Вот ты мне закручиваешь, мол, президент ни во что не желает вмешиваться, а ведь еще Линкольн говорил: «Государство должно делать только то, что сами граждане не могут делать наилучшим образом». А я вот могу! Слышь? Еще как могу! И к херам помощь чиновников! У меня все работает как часы. Три баржи, одну я вожу, одну племянник мой, одну брат жены. Берем своих ребят, проверенных. Мне профсоюз или чиновники твои навяжут команду в пять человек, а зачем мне пять, если и вчетвером управляемся? Или залезут в финансы мои. А у меня все расписано. Двое суток на реке, кокс сдам, деньги получу, и тут уж я сам себе начальник и своему экипажу тоже. Мозги-то на месте. Берем матросов-учеников, им наука, а плачу в половину. Брать черножопого лучше, они вообще за еду работают, и правильно. Вот и вся экономика, и нехуй Эйзенхауэру про мою баржу думать!

Только когда капитан Грин грохнул кулаком по приборной панели, я осознал, что буквально слышу скрип собственных зубов — с такой силой я сжимал челюсть. Холодная ярость заставила сердце стучать четче, ровнее, так что каждый удар отзвуком гонга звенел в моих ушах. Я расправил плечи и очень внимательно взглянул в лицо капитана в тщетной надежде увидеть отголосок если не раскаяния, то хотя бы смущения. Я точно знал, что не увижу.

— Значит, капитан Грин, Терренсу вы платите вполовину как ученику и отбираете еще половину за цвет его кожи? — спокойно уточнил я.

Дженсен резко развернулся ко мне, и я увидел предостережение в его глазах.

— Джаред…  
— Во. А ты смекалистый, шпала!  
— Вижу, вы отлично разбираетесь в экономике, капитан Грин. Значит, и на простой вопрос ответите?  
— Джаред, эй-эй, послушай…

Дженсен подскочил ко мне и толкнул в плечо, пытаясь выставить из рубки. Но я стоял насмерть. Я отлично понимал: капитану ничего не стоит сейчас вышвырнуть меня за шкирку в коричневые воды Огайо и забыть о моем существовании, но мне было плевать.

— Э, чего ты его пихаешь? — возмутился капитан. — Пусть спросит. Чего спросить хотел?  
— Я хотел поинтересоваться, в чем разница, между вами и матросом Терренсом.

Лохматые брови капитана проделали интересный путь. Сперва взлетели вверх, а потом хмуро сошлись на переносице. Он смачно харкнул на палубу и взглянул на меня так, словно собирался вытереть плевок моим лицом.

— Значится, у нас тут на судне завелся этот… Активист? Переслушал ихнего черномазого баптиста-проповедника?  
— Вы про Мартина Лютера Кинга? А он чем отличается от вас, капитан Грин? И да, я противник расовой сегрегации и дискриминации. Вспомните войну! Все наши войны! По-вашему, чернокожий солдат обладает меньшей доблестью и заслужил меньше прав, чем белый? Я не понимаю, как мыслящий человек…

Дженсен упорно пытался за локоть выволочь меня из рубки.

— Так вот в том и дело! — громыхнул капитан, — Это я — мыслящий человек, а они только и могут, что лениться да полагаться на жесткую руку! Рабские души не исправить, так с чего я должен относиться к ним, как к равным?  
— Вы вспоминали тут Линкольна, так давайте вспомним Декларацию независимости. «Мы считаем за очевидные истины, что все люди сотворены равными». Вы не согласны с Континентальным конгрессом тысяча семьсот семьдесят шестого года, капитан Грин?

Даже сквозь угольную пыль было видно, как капитан побагровел. Он попер на меня, наклонив голову, словно взбесившийся бык, и я сжал кулаки, готовый драться, но тут Дженсен отчетливо прошептал мне на ухо:

— Револьвер! Прекрати немедленно, Падалеки! У него револьвер!

Я вздрогнул, покачнулся, и Дженсен буквально выдернул меня из рубки, так что я здорово стукнулся бедром о заграждение борта.

— Немедленно в кубрик и не высовывайся! — рявкнул Дженсен. — Я его успокою.  
— Ну уж нет! — крикнул я, но Дженсен уже проскользнул в рубку и запер за собой дверь.

Сквозь стекло мне было видно, как он что-то быстро говорит, машет руками, и я совершенно неожиданно услышал смех капитана. Отсмеявшись, тот мрачно зыркнул на меня сквозь стекло и пренебрежительно махнул рукой в мою сторону, словно окончательно ставя на мне крест.

Дженсен вышел из рубки, развернул меня за плечо и проконвоировал в кубрик. Там он плотно закрыл дверь и только тогда громко выдохнул.

— Ну и устроил же ты, Джаред Падалеки! В жизни бы не подумал, что ты можешь… так.  
— Он мудак. Тупой, невежественный урод! — в запале выкрикнул я.  
— Да. Как и большинство в этой стране, согласись. И я бы очень хотел его проучить, но он пристрелит тебя не моргнув глазом. Я понимаю, это противно, это недостойно и жалко, но надо потерпеть. У нас еще девять часов пути. К берегу здесь не приблизиться на такой махине, если только нам хватать твой «Ундервуд» и прыгать с борта.

Я сел в гамак и обхватил ладонями голову.

— Ведь это невозможно, да? Держаться за свои принципы, не пересекаться с теми, чьи взгляды презираешь. Можно же никогда и не узнать, расист человек или даже фашист. Работать вместе, жить вместе в кампусе, ходить к нему на лекции, покупать у него мороженое…  
— Боюсь, невозможно, Джаред, — со вздохом сказал Дженсен и опустился на пол, заглянул мне в лицо. — Но ты… Ты просто невероятный. Впрочем, я должен был догадаться, что не за себя ты драться готов.  
— Не за себя? — удивился я. — Что ты имеешь в виду? Я должен драться за себя?

Дженсен медленно покачал головой и проникновенно ответил:

— Нет. В том и дело, Джаред. Не должен.

Адреналин все еще жег мою кровь, и я не сразу понял, что он имеет в виду. А когда понял, то взмок разом и ощутил, как краснота ползет от шеи вверх по скулам, заливая лоб.

— Это… другое, — пробормотал я.  
— Люди созданы равными, Джаред, — усмехнулся Дженсен. — Хотя вообще-то все совсем не так. Ты… ты изначально отличаешься и поэтому думаешь, что изгой. Но, Джаред, ведь это позволяет тебе понимать главное. Что на самом деле все люди разные. Да, ты не такой, как остальные. Но и другие тоже. Вот если бы каждый осознавал это! Если бы ты мог не скрывать себя…

На одну недостойную секунду я заподозрил его в лицемерии. Во мне говорила ярость, томило смущением от его последних слов. Я подумал, что он, белый, молодой, красивый, гетеросексуальный парень, перед которым открыты любые пути, даже не в состоянии представить, какие силы рвут на части меня и таких, как я. Таких, как Терренс. К счастью, я почти сразу осознал, что подобные мысли — на самом деле ограниченность и двуличность с моей стороны.

Не нужно страдать, чтобы понимать тех, кому плохо.

— Дженсен, я так… я так хотел бы, чтобы мир, каким ты его видишь, на самом деле где-то существовал. Только… Ты же знаешь. Я... я предпочитаю мужчин, и люди считают это болезнью. В некоторых штатах меня посадили бы в тюрьму как преступника, если бы узнали. 

Дженсен вдруг переменился в лице, смущенно почесал щеку и поднял на меня любопытный взгляд.

— Слушай. Давно хотел спросить. Та поэма. «Вопль». Вот Гинзберг пишет: «Кто позволял байкерам-святошам оттрахать себя в зад и стонал от удовольствия, кто отсасывал и кому отсасывали эти человеческие серафимы, морячки, ласки Атлантики и Карибской любви...» 

Я на секунду прикрыл глаза, проваливаясь в строчки, которые декламировал Дженсен своим глубоким сильным голосом. Они всегда возбуждали и вдохновляли меня и одновременно, как и вся поэма, погружали в изумительное медитативное ощущение, заставляя прощать самого себя даже не знаю за что.

— Да. И?  
— Он пишет: «Стонали от удовольствия». Не от боли. Это правда… приятно?

Если бы он только мог представить, что делал со мной в эту минуту. Просто сидя так близко. Просто читая откровенные стихи. Просто произнося вслух свой вопрос.

После стычки с капитаном все мои тщательно выстроенные барьеры вспыхнули сухой соломой и сгорели разом, тело не слушалось, тянулось к Дженсену, я едва держался, чтобы не сорваться — обнять его, признаться ему, попросить его…

«Я с тобой в Рокленде...» — вытянул я из памяти те строки «Вопля» про психбольницу, которые всегда пугали меня и помогали собраться.

«...Я с тобой в Рокленде,  
где ты словно чужой,  
Я с тобой в Рокленде,  
где ты подделываешь тень моей матери,  
Я с тобой в Рокленде,  
где ты убил двенадцать своих секретарш,  
Я с тобой в Рокленде,  
где ты хохочешь над тайными остротами,  
Я с тобой в Рокленде,  
где мы два великих писателя с одной ужасной машинкой,  
Я с тобой в Рокленде,  
где об угрозе твоему здоровью говорят по радио,  
Я с тобой в Рокленде,  
где гробницы черепа не вмещают больше червей чувств».

Дженсен все еще смотрел на меня пытливым ищущим взглядом. Я фыркнул, с усилием сбрасывая напряжение, потер глаза и сконфуженно кивнул.

— Да? — уточнил Дженсен.  
— Да. Аллен прав. Это чертовски приятно.  
— Логично, — обрадовался Дженсен. — Иначе ты бы таким не занимался, да?  
— Господи, Дженсен… Меня чуть не пристрелил моряк-расист. Мы можем поговорить о чем-то другом?  
— Не, — улыбнулся во все зубы Дженсен. — Не можем. Представь, как бы все изменилось, если бы люди не скрывали своей гомосексуальности? Если бы люди вообще ничего не скрывали.

Он поднялся на ноги, потрепал меня по колену и добавил:

— Сиди здесь, пока не доплывем, ладно? Не лезь на рожон. Я принесу твою печатную машинку.  
— Стой! Что ты наплел Рою про меня? Как утихомирил?  
— Да так, ничего особенного. Сказал, что ты слишком долго учился в университете, тебе промыли мозги. Прости.  
— Рой, вероятно, мог и правда меня пристрелить, так что извиняться не за что.

До самого нашего прибытия в Цинциннати Дженсен готовил сам и заботливо носил мне в кубрик подогретые консервы.

***

Цинциннати оказался похож и не похож на Питтсбург. Город так же был поражен вирусом реконструкции. Массовое строительство, скорее, даже напоминало рак — быстрое, на первый взгляд хаотичное и неконтролируемое деление клеток. Строительные краны торчали повсюду, как причудливые метастазы, агрессивно распространившиеся через кровотоки-улицы. Экскаваторы с канатными подвесками разрушали дома — живую ткань города.

Правда, эта «болезнь», захватившая Цинциннати, как любой другой промышленный город, вела к несомненному улучшению и выздоровлению. Уже сейчас пространство площадей, парков и переулков выглядело более легким, воздушным, светлым, и этим город здорово отличался от задохнувшегося в смоге Питтсбурга.

Мы с Дженсеном сошли с баржи около девяти вечера и в наплывающих сумерках успели прогуляться по центру города. Увидев идущий по улице трамвай, Дженсен рванул за ним с воинственным кличем. Мне ничего не оставалось, как бежать следом, припадая на левую ногу из-за тяжести чехла с «Ундервудом». Рюкзак нещадно колотил меня по спине. Мы догнали трамвай на остановке и влетели в него, когда двери начали закрываться.

— У тебя есть какой-то план? — спросил я Дженсена, тяжело дыша и вытирая со лба пот. На ладони осталась черная угольная полоса.  
— Конечно, — уверенно кивнул Дженсен. — Сделать этот пиздец какой прекрасный мир еще чуточку прекраснее.  
— Гоняясь за трамваями? — уточнил я.

Стало ясно, что Дженсену приспичило поглумиться и в ближайшее время мне точно не дождаться вменяемого ответа.

Дженсен прищурился и глубокомысленно взглянул в окно на фонтан, торчащий посреди площади, мимо которой мы проезжали.

— Созерцание, Джаред. Плыви в потоке жизни, не отторгай его. Следуй обстоятельствам, ведь они созданы твоими прошлыми действиями и мыслями и в будущем исчезнут. Прими все, что приносит тебе карма.  
— Отлично, — вздохнул я. — Ты теперь дзэн-буддист?

Дженсен перевел на меня отсутствующий, погруженный внутрь себя взгляд из-под темных ресниц, и это выглядело бы впечатляюще — если бы не его перемазанная черная физиономия.

Я не удержался и прыснул. Дженсен мигом вылетел из образа и расхохотался на весь вагон.

— А что, — отсмеявшись, заметил он, — дзэн-буддизм — великое учение. Может, через пару лет смотаюсь в Японию. Найду наставника, достигну просветления. Поедешь со мной?

У меня слегка закружилась голова.

— То есть это твой план? Сесть на трамвай в Цинциннати и в конечной точке оказаться в японском монастыре?  
— Смотри, парк! — пихнул меня плечом Дженсен и указал пальцем в окно. — Выходим.

Он сам подхватил стоящий у моих ног чехол с пишущей машинкой и выскочил из трамвая. Как привязанный, я следовал за ним. В парк, в Сан-Франциско, в Японию. Любопытно, осталась ли у меня еще свобода воли или она давно уже фикция? Впрочем, мне было плевать.

В крошечном туалете парка «Кентон Каунти» мы привели себя в порядок и переоделись. Дженсен даже побрился, вымыл под краном голову и зачем-то начесал свой кок. В ответ на мой вопросительный взгляд он спрятал жестяную баночку с воском в карман рюкзака и наставительно произнес:

— Никогда не знаешь, в какой момент на пути встретится красотка, способная перевернуть всю твою жизнь. Ну, или указать, где тут вокзал.

Именно так я узнал, что дальше Дженсен планирует пройти по станционным путям от железнодорожного вокзала, найти ближайший переезд со светофором и караулить там товарняк, в который можно забраться, чтобы доехать до Сент-Луиса.

Красотки, достойной внимания Дженсена, нам не встретилось, однако я спросил дорогу у яйцеголового усатого работника парка, подстригающего кусты. Чтобы добраться до вокзала, нам пришлось еще немного покататься на трамваях.

На вокзале Дженсен оставил меня в маленькой закусочной запасаться едой в дорогу, а сам отправился на разведку. Я приготовился к долгому ожиданию и даже достал тетрадь с карандашом, устроившись под фонарем на прогревшемся за день асфальте, но Дженсен вернулся довольно быстро. И уверенно сообщил, что нужный нам состав надо ловить на развилке станционных путей, где поезда замедляют ход.

Засаду мы устроили в тени крыши пакгауза недалеко от семафора. Дженсен поднял голову и кинул на полную луну злобный взгляд:

— Вот же зараза! Светит софитом.

Я указал на металлическую мачту с сигнальным фонарем, торчащую посреди стрелочного перевода:

— Тот торшер гораздо ярче будет гореть. Мы точно успеем залезть в вагон?  
— А вот сейчас и проверим, — кивнул Дженсен в сторону приближающегося локомотива. — Это не наш. Тормознет — засекай время.

Узор рельсов в сумрачном свете отливал лиловым, а тепловоз словно двигал перед собой черно-фиолетовую стену. Семафор вспыхнул драгоценным изумрудом, и поезд прошел развязку, лишь слегка снизив скорость.

Запах креозота от шпал стал сильнее, теплый воздух облизывал лицо, поднимал торчком волосы, темные вагоны неумолимо гремели мимо, и показалось — сейчас металлический вихрь затянет, переломает, перемелет и выплюнет. Мимолетная мысль не напугала, только сильнее сжалось сердце от остроты момента, от осознания величия и власти этого то ли монстра, то ли бога железной дороги — выносливого, волнующего, быстрого.

Когда состав безболезненно разрезал орнамент рельсов и скрылся в лиловом сумраке, а в плавно накатившей тишине стали различимы далекие голоса диспетчеров на станции, я обнаружил, что крепко держу Дженсена за руку. Он стоял рядом, молча смотрел вслед поезду и вовсе не пытался освободиться.

— Прости, — смущенно сказал я и разжал пальцы. — Думал, меня утащит.  
— А? — очумело переспросил Дженсен. — А, ничего. Я тоже. Вот так ветер! Это было мощно.

Я только кивнул. Возникло ощущение, будто мы вдвоем прошли инициацию — ну что за бред? Всего лишь слишком близко встали к рельсам. Всего лишь товарняк, прошедший мимо.

Дженсен вытянул из-за пазухи флягу, жадно глотнул и протянул мне. Внутри неожиданно оказалось очень сладкое красное вино. Я не удержался и сделал три глубоких глотка.

— Откуда? — спросил я, отдавая флягу.  
— Это волшебная фляга, — будничным голосом сообщил Дженсен. — Самонаполняемая. Пошли к развилке, через минуту пойдет наш.

Подхватывая «Ундервуд», я вполне готов был поверить в волшебную флягу Дженсена. В его мире, похоже, и не такие чудеса были возможны.

Нам повезло — или же это Дженсен снова перекроил реальность так, как ему требовалось. Тепловоз, повинуясь красному сигналу семафора, затормозил, выпуская в воздух жар и шум, и мы побежали вдоль состава, дергая все двери. Я нашел не запертую раньше и, когда она подалась влево, едва не упал от неожиданности.

— Дженсен, сюда! — крикнул я, забрасывая в темноту чехол.

Поезд уже трогался, когда Дженсен добежал до моего вагона, и я затащил его внутрь. Дверь лязгнула, отрезая нас от лилового света и мелькающих огней станционных складов, и мы остались в кромешной тьме.

Я слышал, как тяжело дышит Дженсен, чувствовал его запах — мыла и воска от волос, чистого пота, стирального порошка от свежей рубашки. Перестук колес гипнотизировал, успокаивал, заботливо приглушал ликование, от которого сердце колотилось с безжалостной бешеной скоростью.

Дженсен завозился на деревянном полу, раздался щелчок, и по стенам заметался луч фонаря.

— Слушай, — сказал я, следя взглядом за пляшущим желтым пятном света, — давно хотел тебя спросить. Ты часто путешествуешь? По-моему, ты готов ко всему.  
— Не, не ко всему, — вздохнул Дженсен. — У меня нет с собой смокинга. А вдруг придется в дороге сделать остановку в помпезном ресторане или пойти на благотворительный прием?  
— Наверняка ты сориентируешься, — успокоил я его. — Уверен, ты в любой дыре способен отыскать смокинг.  
— И то верно, — кивнул Дженсен и посветил прямо на меня. — Ну что, тут совсем пусто. Зерно, видать, перевозили, на полу шелуха.

Я поднялся на ноги и обошел вагон. Он и правда оказался пустым, и я кинул свой рюкзак в углу. Я думал, Дженсен выберет себе противоположный, но он плюхнулся рядом.

Я достал пару сэндвичей и бутылку пепси-колы, и мы отметили удачное продолжение нашего путешествия.

— Дашь фонарик? — спросил я, нашаривая в рюкзаке тетрадь.

Образы железной дороги, благословение ее богов разрывали меня, подпитывали воображение похлеще любого наркотика, и пальцы сводило от желания стиснуть карандаш и перенести на бумагу скрежет, лязг, и пар, и жар. Щедрость и мощь. Рукотворную мистическую силу.

Дженсен отдал мне фонарик и устроился рядом, положив голову на свой рюкзак, а ноги закинув на стену вагона. Я писал, а он просто ехал рядом в даже на вид неудобной позе и слегка улыбался темному потолку.

Минут через сорок он опустил ноги, прошел к двери и с усилием отодвинул ее.

Я убрал тетрадь и осторожно уселся возле проема. Лунный свет высветил неровные очертания перелеска, а после — фабрики, стоящей недалеко от путей.

— Будем к одиннадцати утра в Сент-Луисе, — заметил Дженсен. — А ты с женщинами никогда не спал?

Только чудом я не вывалился из вагона. Вот был бы номер.

И тут я понял.

Своими интимными неприличными вопросами Дженсен вовсе не пытался смутить меня или обидеть. Аллен Гинзберг в своей поэме «Вопль» выражал гомосексуальные эмоции как обычные, без истерии и агрессии. И Дженсен… Он просто не видел разницы между нами. Он просто трепался с другом.

— В Колумбийском мне однажды отсосала девушка. В библиотеке, — ответил я и сам поразился, как легко у меня вышло признание.  
— Ух ты! Ну просто студенческая фантазия! Что за девушка?  
— Она выдавала книги. Я постоянно задерживал Уитмена, сборник «Листья травы». Ее фамилия была Грасс, и она почему-то решила, что я таким образом пытаюсь привлечь ее внимание.  
— Прекрасная и ужасная история! — сочувственно покачал головой Дженсен. — И как все случилось? Тебе не понравилось?

Я потащил на поверхность воспоминание, завернутое в кокон стыда, брезгливости и разочарования.

— Да сперва я вообще не понял, зачем она ведет меня в дальний отсек исторических книг, а потом стало поздно. Мне было так жаль ее, так стыдно, что я не то… Не то, что она хотела. И я не смог ее оттолкнуть.

Дженсен уселся напротив меня и, конечно же, свесил ноги из вагона.

— И ты дошел до конца? — спросил он, наклоняя голову к плечу. — Думал о ком-то другом?

Наверное, мне помогали темнота и размеренный стук колес. Обычно я ненавидел возбуждаться при ком-то, ненавидел даже мысли о сексе, если находился на публике, а сейчас спокойно и не краснея рассказывал Дженсену о своем интимном опыте и почти не стыдился.

— Я думал о Джеймсе Дине, — рассмеялся я. — Боже, у него был такой рот…

Дженсен хмыкнул, задумчиво покусал нижнюю губу и неожиданно согласился:

— Да, пожалуй.

И я снова провалился в глубокую яму, и не было веревки, чтобы выбраться, и кончался воздух, и все мои мысли крутились вокруг рта Дженсена, его тела, и все запреты и ограничения встали передо мной непреодолимой стеной. С чего я взял, что смогу спокойно слушать, как Дженсен рассуждает о сексе?

А он рассуждал.

Откинувшись на спину и скрестив на груди руки, он завел речь об опрокинутых стереотипах, о сексе и дружбе, о сакральности сексуальной свободы.

— Представь эту общность, общность людей, которые все друг для друга. Друзья, любовники, семья. Ведь сейчас каждый человек неосознанно стремится отделиться ото всех, чтобы заработать больше денег, ни с кем не поделившись. И в итоге он остается совсем один.  
— У людей есть семьи, — возразил я, как только удалось вникнуть в слова Дженсена и с усилием отвлечься от зудящего во всем теле желания. — Когда семья, сложно остаться одному.

Даже в полутьме я увидел, как Дженсен сморщился. Он приподнялся на локтях, повернулся ко мне и сказал с неожиданными раздражением и злобой:

— Семья, ну конечно. Толпа людей, которых мы не выбирали. Которых мы, может, презираем или ненавидим. Те, от кого мы бежим и кого хотели бы забыть. Но друзья, Джаред! Друзья — это те, кого выбрали мы сами.

Он скрестил ноги, подъехал ко мне по полу чуть ближе и страстно заговорил:

— Любые безумцы, отщепенцы, которых мы можем встретить на улицах любого города Америки — если они разделяют наши взгляды, они и есть настоящая семья! И сексуальная свобода в такой общности людей — это не распутство! Это… это признак святости общины. Да.  
— «Все — это один, один — ничто, ничто — все»? — недоверчиво уточнил я.  
— Что это?  
— Дзэнская формула. Похоже, ты и вправду буддист.

Он пожал плечами и уставился в дощатый пол. Я смотрел на его всклокоченные волосы, на силуэт опущенных плеч и отчетливо понимал, что до сих пор абсолютно ничего о нем не знаю. И сейчас действительно будет правильно попросить:

— Расскажи мне о своей семье, Дженсен. Расскажи, откуда ты. Пожалуйста.

Он снова знакомо поморщился и вскинул на меня какой-то беззащитный, беспомощный взгляд.

— Почему для тебя так важно, где я родился? Кто мои родители? Разве это имеет значение?

Не позволяя себе пожалеть о вопросе, я заговорил так страстно, как чувствовал, стараясь не обидеть его, не спугнуть и не расстроить еще сильнее:

— Ты интересен мне, Дженсен. Весь, целиком, понимаешь? И твои взгляды, и твой выбор, и твоя философия, и твой опыт. И то, почему ты такой. Как ты стал таким. Мне интересны все дороги, которые ты прошел, все люди, которые на тебя влияли, все книги, которые тебя пугали и восхищали. Ты потрясающий, Дженсен. Ты… ты меня интригуешь. Я хочу… я…

Я сглотнул ком со вкусом сладкого красного вина в горле и все же выговорил:

— Я хочу быть ближе к тебе. Хочу лучше знать тебя. И может быть… Может, как и ты мне — помогать тебе.

Дженсен смотрел на меня очень внимательно, его взгляд метался по моему лицу, как будто он готов был обнаружить подвох в словах, но сам он при этом едва заметно отклонялся назад, все дальше во тьму, в сторону от прямоугольника света из открытой двери, пока совсем не стал тенью у стены товарного вагона.

— Думаешь, есть какая-то страшная или темная история, связанная с моей семьей? — очень ровным и чистым голосом спросил он. — Ты писатель, тебе, должно быть, нравятся трагедии. Только ничего такого нет. Совсем. Правда. Все очень скучно. Ты разочаруешься.

Мне нестерпимо хотелось приблизиться к нему, но я заставил себя сидеть неподвижно, словно от этого зависела моя жизнь.

— Прости, но мне кажется, ты сам разочарован. К чему мне ждать трагедий? Может, это ты боишься выглядеть… скучным? Такого просто не может произойти. Поверь мне, Дженсен. Никак.

Он молчал, и я молчал тоже, сцепив руки в замок вокруг коленей. В конце концов я понял, что если не сдам назад, все испортится безвозвратно.

— Ладно. Это ерунда. Это на самом деле неважно. Я слишком любопытный, и, поверь, мне точно хватает просто тебя. Просто вот того, какой ты. Хочешь еще сэндвич? У меня осталось два.  
— Я из Бостона, — сказал Дженсен. — Семья собиралась отправить меня учиться в Англию, только у меня нашлись другие планы. Так что в итоге я оказался в Нью-Йорке, а теперь вот здесь, в грузовом вагоне.  
— В Англию? Ого. Богатая семья? — спросил я очевидное.  
— WASP. Рисуется картинка?

Картинка и впрямь нарисовалась мгновенно. Белые англосаксонские протестанты, первые переселенцы, шотландские корни. «Стопроцентные американцы», привилегированное происхождение.

Я вспомнил масляные пятна на футболке Дженсена, его квартиру в Гарлеме за пятнадцать долларов в месяц, непонятную работу и полное удовлетворение от такой жизни. Наверное, быть счастливым в таких обстоятельствах можно, только если ты сам выбрал кантоваться в жуткой дыре с ворами и наркоманами, сам выбрал низкооплачиваемый труд из сотен возможностей, которые предоставляла тебе жизнь по праву рождения.

— Сколько тебе было лет, когда ты сбежал из дома? — спросил я.  
— Шестнадцать. Знаешь, у меня был лучший друг. Нил. Сын маминого водителя. Его мать пила жутко, она то возвращалась к его отцу, то пропадала и Нила забирала с собой. Жила где-то на улицах, а Нил для нее воровал в магазинах, угонял тачки. Его даже отправляли в исправительную школу. Как я мечтал поменяться с ним местами! Сказать, что мне в нем нравилось?  
— Скажи, — попросил я.  
— Он никогда мне не завидовал. Мне завидовали одноклассники, кузены. Все считали, что у нас идеальная семья.  
— Идеальных семей не существует, Дженсен, — заметил я. — Только на рекламных плакатах.  
— Да знаю. Но им так все это нравилось! Отец с матерью могли не разговаривать неделями, месяцами не пересекаться. Но пыль в глаза! Этот ебучий благополучный образ! Ради него они улыбались друг другу. Устраивали приемы. Они тащились от того, как им завидуют, они сидели на этой зависти, ширялись ею, долбились в вену… У Нила был знакомый, какой-то театральный агент. Пообещал сделать из него актера, если Нил приедет к нему в Чикаго. Мы угнали один из отцовских кадиллаков и сбежали. Тачку Нил в Чикаго продал. Потом оказалось, что адреса агента он не знает, только имя. Так что мы его не нашли, зато познакомились с одной джазовой группой и почти год мотались с ними в одном автобусе по всему западу. В Денвере я женился на юной поэтессе и оставил группу.  
— Дженсен, ты женат? — поразился я. — Как ее зовут?  
— Глэдис. Мы развелись через полгода. Я здорово бесил ее маму, а жить отдельно нам было не по карману. Ее мать как-то прознала про мою семью и потребовала, чтобы мы переехали в Бостон и взяли ее с собой. Глэдис понравилась идея. Ну а мне не очень.

Я увидел, как темнота вагона озарилась улыбкой Дженсена.

— Не свело еще рот от банальной истории бунтующего благополучного мальчика?  
— Уверяю тебя, Дженсен, ты какой угодно, только не банальный. Да про тебя книги можно писать! А что было дальше? Когда ты расстался с Глэдис? Ты еще виделся с Нилом?

Дженсен хмыкнул, и я едва разглядел в темноте его кивок.

— Я страшно скучал по этому жулику. Черт, да мы были как братья! Пару лет я мотался по стране, застревал в разных городах, где находилась работа. Пытался догнать тот джаз-бэнд, а потом выяснил, что группа распалась. Ребята сказали, Нил снова зависает в Бостоне, я поехал туда.  
— Как вообще можно найти кого-то в таком огромном городе?  
— О, найти Нила всегда было легко, нужно лишь пройтись с пятеркой и его фоткой по городским ломбардам. А в Бостоне я знал всех его приятелей. Оказалось, Нил часто бывает у нас дома. Я-то решил, он навещает своего отца. Слушай, история становится все тошнотворнее и скучнее, может, ну ее? Я бы лучше послушал твои университетские байки про Гинзберга и Керуака. Ведь трепались про них, да? Трепались?  
— Конечно, хотя больше про Гинзберга и Берроуза. Да я тебе уже все сплетни рассказал.

Повисла пауза. Дженсен выглянул в проем и задумчиво проводил взглядом высоченную заводскую трубу.

— Я хочу узнать про Нила, — сказал я. — Если ты не против.  
— Знаешь, он и стихи писал, — невпопад ответил Дженсен. — Ни одной запятой. Джаз-слог, ритмичная артикуляция чувств. Чистый импульс. А может, он просто был до жути безграмотный. Я понял это, когда познакомился в Нью-Йорке с Фрэнком, и Лью Уэлчем, и Леди Дэй. Когда узнал по-настоящему талантливых людей.  
— «Вопль» написан идеальным джаз-слогом. Я просто пропал, когда прочел его впервые. Эта поэма создана, чтобы читать ее вслух, петь ее, чтобы усилить ощущение живости каждого слова. Для такого надо уметь проникать в свое тело и сознание, в свои чувства.  
— Не уверен, что Нил мог проникать хоть куда-то, кроме спальни моей матери, — выплюнул Дженсен, и его лицо исказила злая усмешка.  
— Ох черт, — прошептал я.  
— Ага, — подтвердил Дженсен. — Мы встретились, накурились, и его прорубило. Язык развязался. Сказал, он потому и сбежал со мной в Чикаго. От нее.  
— Постой, она что… сколько ему было?  
— Когда она начала его домогаться? Точно не знаю. Не больше семнадцати. После того вечера я с ним больше не встречался. Бостон стал ощущаться слишком маленьким. Крошечным, как община на границе Юты. Казалось, меня все там знают. Я угнал второй отцовский кадиллак и поехал в Нью-Йорк. Хотя сейчас я понимаю, дело совсем не в месте. Неважно, где ты. Важно, какой ты.

Теперь мне стало понятнее страстное желание Дженсена не ограничивать круг близких людей семьей, его тягу к интеллектуалам-безумцам. С ними он забывал о шаблонных социальных связях, на которых настаивало общество. Со своими единоверцами он находил личную близость, строил свою особую систему отношений.

Дженсен и раньше казался мне кем-то вроде ангела, приходящего к людям для спасения их душ. Сейчас я видел, что прекрасный мир любви для других он строит из своих боли и разочарования.

Я поднялся на ноги, отодвинул до конца тяжелую дверь, впуская в вагон как можно больше белесого света, и сел возле Дженсена у стены.

— «Человек имеет право быть настолько большим, насколько большим он себя чувствует», — процитировал я, разглядывая профиль Дженсена, очерченный серебристым лунным грифелем.

Услышав собственные слова, он вспыхнул довольной мальчишеской улыбкой, кивнул и привычным лихим движением зачесал волосы вверх. И серьезно взглянул мне в глаза.

— Ты замечательный слушатель, Джаред Падалеки.

Это был незаслуженный комплимент. Дело, как всегда, было в нем. Если бы он начал зачитывать рецепты из кулинарной книги, я слушал бы с неменьшим вниманием.

Мы сидели рядом, прижимаясь друг к другу плечами, и смотрели, как на противоположной стене в квадрате света мелькает мультипликация теней, искаженные образы зданий и лесов, которые мы проезжали.

***

Проснулся я от жжения под веками и слишком яркого света — солнце плескало в вагон жидким золотом, а вдоль железнодорожных путей тянулись красно-бурые курганы. Все тело онемело, и я не сразу осознал тяжесть слева — Дженсен спал в странной позе, подобрав ноги, изогнувшись и уткнувшись лбом в мое плечо. Я не смог вспомнить, как мы оба вырубились.

Мне нестерпимо хотелось обнять Дженсена за плечи, устроить поудобнее, чтобы он проснулся в моих объятиях. Я не стал его беспокоить, опасаясь разбудить. Смотрел в дверной проем, наслаждаясь видом, неудобным, на грани боли, положением тела, близостью Дженсена, винным послевкусием от его вчерашней откровенности и предвкушением новых впечатлений.

Я был счастлив, как никогда раньше.

Здесь, в товарном вагоне, на жестком замусоренном полу я захлебывался этим счастьем, я сглатывал его пересохшим горлом, я упивался незнанием того, что случится со мной через пару часов, когда наш поезд дойдет до Сент-Луиса.

Дженсен на моем плече зашевелился и громко застонал. И потер шею.

— Су-у-ка... все свело-о… — протянул он жалобно и нагло сполз прямо мне на колени.  
— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал я его и, осмелившись, положил на шею пальцы, слегка массируя.  
— О да… Вот так, — промычал неразборчиво Дженсен мне в колени, и если бы не мой переполненный мочевой пузырь, я, вероятно, смог бы кончить прямо сейчас.

Дженсена мучила та же утренняя проблема.

— Не хочу тебя останавливать, но мне ужасно нужно отлить, — с сожалением сообщил он, поднялся на ноги, пошатываясь, и подошел к открытой двери.

Когда он расстегнул ширинку, нисколько не стесняясь, я вздрогнул и отвернулся. Впрочем, мне самому через несколько минут пришлось справиться со стыдливостью и проделать то же самое — низ живота уже болезненно покалывало.

У меня оставались в рюкзаке бутылка воды и два сэндвича. Мы наспех умылись и позавтракали, сидя на краю вагона, вглядываясь в желто-красные прерии и споря о земляных насыпях — могут они быть индейскими захоронениями или нет.

Дженсен снова свесил ноги из вагона и тихо запел:

— Из Сент-Луиса, бриллиантами блестя,  
Явилась леди погубить меня.  
Копна-прическа из покупных кудрей,  
И мой любимый ушел навеки с ней.  
— «Сент-Луис блюз»?  
— Когда Леди Дэй его поет, все женщины в зале плачут навзрыд! — заметил Дженсен.  
— Не слышал. Мне нравится исполнение Бесси Смит и Луи Армстронга.

Мы заболтались и не заметили, как поезд начал снижать скорость и вдруг резко остановился.

— Надо тикать! — завопил Дженсен. — Сейчас дежурный проверяющий вдоль состава пойдет.

И в ту же секунду мы услышали постукивание в паре вагонов от нас. Затем раздался протяжный скрежет, лязгнула дверь, и еще одна — ближе к нам.

Дженсен выпихнул меня из вагона, а сам рванул за рюкзаками. Перед тем, как нырнуть за ним под вагон, я успел заметить удивленно вытянутое усатое лицо пожилого железнодорожника в форме, держащего в руках длинную стальную палку.

Я отчетливо представил, как дежурный заносит руку и лупит меня палкой по ногам. Страх, который обычно парализовал меня, сейчас придал сил и скорости.

Мы неслись через станционные пути, методично ныряя под плотно стоящие поезда. Воображение не унималось — каждый раз, проползая под днищем и вдыхая маслянистый запах креозота, разогретого железа и каменной пыли от гравия, я представлял, как поезд двинется и нас собьет стальным брусом вагонной оси, протащит по шпалам, разорвет, намотает на колеса. Панический голос в моей голове — чужой, глупый, первобытный — молился богу железной дороги, обещая дары и хорошее поведение.

Вынырнув из-под очередного поезда, мы налетели на деревянный забор, но Дженсен нашел плохо приколоченную доску и вынес ее плечом. Мы оказались на улице Сент-Луиса.

Мимо прошуршал шинами красный и непривычно длинный автобус. Мы взглянули друг на друга и одновременно шумно выдохнули, счастливо и облегченно.

Дженсен сиял своей потрясающей улыбкой, и мне казалось, что я могу подпрыгнуть и взлететь — над забором, над путями, над вокзалом, над Сент-Луисом. Взлететь и помахать Дженсену с неба. Вот бы он удивился!

Я перекинул через плечо рюкзак, поднял руки и действительно подпрыгнул. Взлететь не вышло, но эйфория и ощущение невесомости никуда не делись. Я только сейчас понял, как же раньше меня тянуло к земле, тащило вниз тяжестью.

Тяжесть.

Изморозь сковала вены, и ледяной холод двинулся к сердцу. Я судорожно огляделся.

— Ты взял?.. Нет? О нет. Нет. Нет, ну пожалуйста! Нет!

Дженсен перестал улыбаться. Он смотрел на меня с возрастающей тревогой, он тоже начал крутить головой, но все еще не понимал.

— «Ундервуд»! — закричал я, в отчаянии запуская пальцы в волосы. — Я забыл в вагоне чехол с «Ундервудом»!  
— Пиздец, — выдохнул Дженсен. И тут же развернулся к забору: — Возвращаемся.

Первый же поезд, под который мы собрались поднырнуть, шумно выпустил густой пар, дернулся и тронулся с места. Мой кошмар чуть не стал реальностью, но в ту секунду инстинкты намертво заглохли. С нетерпением ожидая, когда закончится длинный хвост вагонов, я думал только о том, какой же я идиот. Как я мог потерять самую важную вещь, которой обладал?! Я ругал себя последними словами, я не понимал, с чего так расслабился и решил, что теперь ничего плохого не случится.

Возможно, мне казалось, что простота, с которой Дженсен выходил из любых жизненных ситуаций, теперь распространилась и на меня. Теперь и моя жизнь стала безболезненной и воздушной, и больше не требуется каждую секунду оглядываться и опасаться неприятностей.

Моя расслабленность стоила мне огромной потери.

Как только последний вагон прошел мимо нас, я спрыгнул на рельсы и рванул к следующим путям. И услышал окрик Дженсена:

— Остановись! Джаред, слушай!

За стоящим на них поездом ничего не было видно, но пространство станции огласил гудок, и я отчетливо услышал, как где-то впереди с места тронулся еще один состав.

— В обход, да? — спросил Дженсен.

Я упрямо мотнул головой. Слишком долго! Присев на корточки, я попытался разглядеть из-под вагона, какой из поездов движется и остались ли на месте остальные.

Дженсен подошел и положил руку мне на плечо.

— Джаред. Слишком опасно лезть между колес, нам может больше не повезти. Давай в обход. Мы быстро. Тебе пишущая машинка дороже жизни?

Он был прав, но сейчас я так злился, что вполне серьезно желал себе сдохнуть, раз уж мозгов все равно нет.

Дженсен оттащил меня в сторону, и мы побежали вдоль рельсов, чтобы обогнуть все стоящие на станционных путях поезда.

— Когда я поступил в Колумбийский, — на бегу сказал я, — отец заложил свои часы, чтобы дать мне денег на пишущую машинку.  
— Ценные часы? — уточнил Дженсен.  
— Да нет. Совсем недорогие. Ничего в них не было особенного. По-моему, он их терпеть не мог. На первый гонорар я купил ему другие, гораздо лучше.  
— Это единственная память об отце?  
— Конечно нет. Просто… Не знаю, как объяснить. Эта машинка…  
— Она слишком много значит? — спросил Дженсен с пониманием.  
— Да. Это отцовская инвестиция в нашу семью. Я пишу на ней романы Сьюзи Монро, и это помогает нам держаться. Получается, папино вложение оправдалось, когда его не стало.

Бежать становилось все тяжелее, и мы перешли на быстрый шаг. Дженсен шел рядом и слушал очень внимательно.

— Но это не только инвестиция. Знаешь, это мое… окно в мир, что ли. «Ундервуд» позволяет мне проживать другие жизни. Быть другим человеком. Покидать свое тело и становиться тем, кто нравится мне гораздо больше. Кем-то счастливее, удачливее, красивее меня.   
— Джаред, я понимаю. Я правда понимаю, хотя ты… красивый. И ты, безусловно, должен быть очень счастлив. Только все это возможно и с другой машинкой, правда?

Я зацепился носком ботинка за рельс и чуть не рухнул. Дженсен, он… он только что назвал меня красивым? Видимо, выглядел я совершенно безумным, раз он так сильно захотел меня успокоить.

— Конечно, можно писать и на другой. Но мне нужно вернуть эту. Ладно?  
— Да. Передохнул? Побежали.

Когда мы наконец добрались до нашего поезда, товарный вагон, в которым мы ехали, оказался пуст.

— Ты уверен, что это наш вагон? — отчаянно спросил я, крутя головой по сторонам.  
— Наш, — ответил Дженсен. — Видишь в углу грязь? Мы развели, когда умывались.

На всякий случай мы прошли вдоль всего состава, дергая те двери, что не были запечатаны, но «Ундервуд» так и не нашли.

Путь обратно длился вечность. Я уже побывал за забором, видел кусочек нового города, людей, машины — только там был не я. Там был какой-то другой Джаред, который имел все. Который умел летать.

— Не отчаивайся! — уверенно сказал Дженсен. — Найдем на станции дежурного и заберем наше имущество. Наверняка он подрезал.  
— И как мы его найдем? — уныло спросил я. — И что скажем?  
— Вот разговаривать, конечно, не хотелось бы, — весело подмигнул мне Дженсен и ощутимо заехал локтем в бок. — Гляди.

В месте соединения путей возле стрелки возилась пожилая черная работница — видимо, переключала переводной механизм. Дженсен велел мне ждать на месте и рванул к ней.

Я думал, железнодорожница прогонит Дженсена, но разговаривали они вполне мирно. В какой-то момент Дженсен указал на меня рукой, женщина развернулась в мою сторону, ответила Дженсену, и они рассмеялись.

Дженсен вернулся минут через десять очень довольный.

— Дежурного зовут Пол, обычно в это время он в служебной будке, пишет отчеты после смены. Будка там. Пошли, все получится!  
— Что ты сказал ей? — спросил я на бегу, следуя за Дженсеном. — Что мы тайком и бесплатно приехали из Цинциннати, сбежали от дежурного, а теперь идем вызволять наше имущество?  
— Ага, — с подкупающей наглой уверенностью кивнул Дженсен. — Кстати, она сказала, что ты очень даже красивый и она с удовольствием познакомила бы тебя со своей племянницей.

Я хотел спросить Дженсена, зачем он выдумывает? Вряд ли пожилая чернокожая дама мечтает о межрасовом браке для племянницы. Только образ потерянного чехла с «Ундервудом» вытеснял лишние мысли, и я по привычке решил, что Дженсен просто смеется надо мной.

Служебная будка оказалась похожа на увеличенную собачью конуру, выкрашенную в жизнерадостный канареечный цвет. В конуре имелось одно квадратное окно без занавесок и хлипкая, сколоченная из разных досок красно-коричневая дверь.

Мы, согнувшись, приблизились к окошку и заглянули в него снизу.

«Ундервуд» я увидел сразу — тот стоял на небольшом письменном столе, а давешний усатый Пол заполнял рядом какие-то бумаги.

— Наверное, у него там ведомость на найденное имущество, — прошептал Дженсен.

Похоже, он оказался прав — Пол перестал старательно шевелить губами и озадаченно взглянул на чехол. И решительно придвинул его к себе, открывая замки.

От ярости у меня помутилось в голове. Я начал подниматься, но Дженсен резко дернул меня вниз и прошипел:

— Ты куда собрался, камикадзе?  
— Он лапает мою машинку! — тем же шипящим шепотом ответил я. — Надо ему сказать. Я войду и объясню, что произошло недоразумение. «Ундервуд» мой! Это моя вещь!  
— Сейчас она ничья! — ответил Дженсен. — Он же нашел ее в товарном вагоне, нас арестуют!  
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
— Надо слямзить твою вещь! — радостно сообщил Дженсен.

Я сел на землю, прислонился спиной к канареечной дощатой стене и потер лоб. Выходила полная ерунда. Получалось, мне нужно украсть мою же пишущую машинку!

Дженсен продолжал с азартным видом следить за дежурным. Приключение его только забавляло.

— Дженсен, — тихо окликнул его я.  
— А?  
— Я никогда ничего не крал.  
— Серьезно? — изумился Дженсен. — Ужас какой. Не страшно. Сейчас мы это исправим.  
— Хочешь сделать из меня гангстера? — возмущенно прошептал я.  
— Чего? Гангстера? О, ты неподражаем, Джаред Падалеки. Кем предпочитаешь быть? Бонни или Клайдом?  
— Я предпочитаю быть человеком, который вернет обратно свою пишущую машинку и не сядет при этом в тюрьму.  
— А я буду Бонни. По-моему, она круче, — решил Дженсен и завертелся на месте, осматривая территорию.

Невдалеке от служебной будки на запасном пути стояли сломанные вагоны — одни без дверей, другие кривились набок. Дженсен на карачках подполз ко входу в будку и подтянул к себе прислоненную возле косяка палку Пола.

— Так. План. Я отвлекаю внимание дежурного, а ты, грабитель, лихо врываешься внутрь и забираешь «Ундервуд». Встретимся за забором у той дыры. Спрячься пока.  
— Стой! Дженсен, погоди! А как ты… Ч-черт…

Пригнувшись, он отбежал к вагонам и ловко забрался на крышу первого. Я в ужасе следил за Дженсеном, когда он высоко поднял палку и со всей дури ударил по крыше, издавая индейский победный клич. Я побоялся проверять реакцию Пола и спрятался за угол, в тени высокого штабеля шпал. Отсюда я не видел Дженсена, зато отлично его слышал. Судя по звукам, он скакал по крышам вагонов, дубася палкой что ни попадя.

Шум стоял знатный, и через минуту дверь конуры со скрипом отворилась. Пол цветисто выругался и крикнул Дженсену:

— А ну-ка слазь оттуда! Вот ты бандюган, а ну слазь! Я ж тебя!

Возникла пауза: наверное, он искал свою палку — и не нашел, и тут же я услышал, как он вопит, задыхаясь, видно, на бегу:

— Вот ты бесчинник! Вот шпана! Слазь, кому сказал! Сейчас полицию позову! Вот скрутит тебя полиция!

Я подхватил наши рюкзаки, обогнул будку и влетел внутрь. Сдвинул в сторону, разложенные на столе молоток, зонтик и оранжевый жилет дорожного рабочего, защелкнул чехол «Ундервуда» и вылетел с ним на улицу. Со стороны запасных путей раздавались грохот, удаляющийся хохот Дженсена и брань несчастного Пола.

Я побежал в противоположную сторону, прижимая чехол к груди и совершенно не ощущая сейчас его веса.

До забора я добрался примерно через час, кружа по станции, прячась за товарняками и судорожно прислушиваясь к каждому звуку. Когда я, взмокший, перепуганный и изнывающий от жажды, вывалился на улицу сквозь дыру в заборе, Дженсен уже ждал меня там, с наслаждением затягиваясь и выпуская кольцами дым в сторону автобусной остановки.

— О, ну наконец-то! Я уж решил, тебя схватили, Клайд! — радостно сообщил он, отлепляясь от заборного столба.

Мне очень хотелось обнять его, но «Ундервуд» мешал. Дженсен стянул с моего плеча свой рюкзак, и я присел на землю, открывая чехол. Мне нужно было убедиться, что с машинкой все в порядке. На первый взгляд мое сокровище не пострадало. Я дернул молнию и проверил бумаги во внутреннем кармане чехла.

— Там были твои рукописи?! — обалдел Дженсен. — Да что ж ты сразу не сказал! Вот что нужно было спасать, а вовсе не машинку.  
— Да я как-то… забыл, — признался я.

Он осуждающе покачал головой и протянул мне сигарету.

— Пойдем отсюда скорее, — попросил я. Ужас от осознания того, что мы только что сделали, и облегчение от возвращения моего имущества измотали меня окончательно.  
— Наслаждайся своей первой кражей, Клайд! — наказал Дженсен и зажег для меня спичку.

Я торопливо затянулся и заметил, направляясь в сторону улицы:

— Я украл собственную вещь. Думаешь, считается?  
— Еще как, мой друг! — уверенно сказал Дженсен, обнимая меня за плечи. — Еще как!

***

Провода нависали над головой так низко, что я мог бы поднять руку и дернуть прорезиненную черную лиану. Я плохо представлял себе джунгли, но, шагая по узкой улочке Маккай-плейс, на которую мы свернули от железной дороги в попытке добраться до Лафайет-сквера, чтобы устроить там себе пикник на траве, я с легкостью воображал себя в тропическом лесу. Правда, вместо плотных стен густой зелени по сторонам от нас высились глухие заборы в человеческий рост. За ними прятались невысокие кирпичные дома с закрашенными окнами.

Зелень, впрочем, здесь тоже имелась — пробивалась сквозь заборы упрямыми побегами, стелилась травой по обочинам бетонного уличного полотна, ветви деревьев тянулись к нам сверху, падали шелестящей шапкой, закрывали небо.

— Ты уверен, что мы правильно идем? — на всякий случай уточнил я у Дженсена, вдыхая полной грудью запах роз, пыльной травы и разогретого кирпича. — Совсем не похоже на город.

Дженсен помахал передо мной картой Сент-Луиса, которую выменял на автобусной остановке у юного англичанина-туриста за полпачки сигарет, и кивнул.

— Маккай-плейс упирается прямиком в Лафайет-парк, а за ним будет сорок четвертая трасса. Встанем на дороге и рванем на запад, в Солт-Лейк-Сити.  
— До Юты полторы тыщи миль, — заметил я.  
— Чуток поменьше. Что тебя беспокоит?  
— Весь путь пройдем автостопом?  
— Легко! Давай живее, жрать хочется. Понести твой чехол?

Я замотал головой. Перспектива снова выпустить «Ундервуд» из рук не на шутку меня перепугала.

— У нас же ничего нет для пикника, — заметил я.  
— Сейчас вывалимся из этой страны заборов и забуримся в булочную. Хочется свежего горячего хлеба!

Я не стал разбивать его мечты и говорить о том, что к обеду хлеб вряд ли остался горячим. На корне языка возник воспоминанием привкус молока, которое притаскивал Дженсен в мою квартиру в Нью-Йорке. Желудок голодно сжался, и я ускорил шаг.

Бетонные плиты под ногами сменились кирпичной кладкой. Странный звук, то ли хныканье, то ли жалобное бормотание, раздался впереди, и через дюжину  
шагов мы заметили чернокожего мальчишку лет десяти, сидящего на корточках в нише между двух заборов.

— Не сбавляй шаг, — бросил через плечо Дженсен. — Не вздумай останавливаться.

По инерции я прошел немного вперед, не понимая, что такого опасного в жалобно скулящем ребенке.

— Может, случилось что, — возразил я.

Вернувшись назад, я присел возле мальчика и попытался заглянуть ему в глаза. Его лицо прикрывала широкая плоская кепка. Майка с чужого плеча, некогда белая, была натянута на согнутые колени, а полы брюк собрали на себя все окрестные грязь и пыль.

— Что с тобой? — спросил я. — Нужна помощь?  
— Джаред, ну-у! — простонал за спиной Дженсен, и тут мальчишка поднял на меня ясный хищный взгляд, улыбнулся, демонстрируя по-заячьи выдвинутые вперед зубы, и уверенно кивнул.  
— Еще как нужна, мистер. Помоги деньгой.  
— Валим, Джаред! — выдохнул Дженсен совсем рядом и вздернул меня за шкирку на ноги. Но было поздно.

Я не видел, откуда они появились — три здоровых чернокожих парня. На головах двоих красовались такие же, как у пацана, широкие плоские кепки. Мы оказались в окружении, и я с тоской кинул взгляд на стоящий у моих ног чехол с пишущей машинкой.

Страх пришел с запозданием — вместе с тишиной. Одинаковые отстраненно-любопытные взгляды ощупывали нас, лезли под одежду, под кожу. Нас пока не трогали. Только обещали. Никакого оружия я не заметил, но перед глазами плыло от ожидания неминуемой драки, да и нож или пистолет могли объявиться на сцене в любую минуту.

Предводитель шайки обозначил себя сразу — на нем не было кепки, и держался он нарочито расслабленно и спокойно. Я боялся пялиться на него, только бросил скользящий короткий взгляд. Узкое скуластое лицо, четко очерченные полные губы, более светлая, чем у других, кожа — цвета молочного шоколада, шрам через бровь — если бы не свернутый набок нос, он был необычайно красив отчаянной дерзкой красотой.

Похоже, я смотрел на него дольше, чем следовало. Он плавно потер макушку, приминая раскрытой ладонью кудрявые волосы, стоящие над головой круглой шапкой, и сказал, сверля меня взглядом прищуренных глаз:

— Слышал малого? Карманы выворачивай, чемодан подопни ко мне.  
— Ну вот мы и попали! — белозубо улыбнулся Дженсен и сделал шаг, становясь между вожаком и мной.  
— Попали, — чуть прикрыв веки, согласился главарь шайки. — Тебе тоже дело найдется. Вытряхивай рюкзак.  
— Да ладно вам, ребята, — миролюбиво протянул Дженсен и медленно сунул руку в карман куртки. — Мы здесь проездом. У нас ни шиша, мотаемся на попутках, ищем, где б подзаработать. Может, подружимся? Мы не против завести хороших знакомых в этом чудном городе.

Я не отрывал глаз от кармана Дженсена. Что у него там? Нож? Кастет? Он пускает пыль в глаза?

Его маневр не остался без внимания. Один из грабителей пихнул меня в плечо, я отступил, удерживая равновесие, и Дженсена оттерли к забору, оттеснили в сторону, изолируя нас друг от друга.

Мальчишка, чья роль была сыграна, подтянулся на свисающей ветке корявой сосенки, жмущейся к забору, и теперь смотрел представление сверху.

За моей спиной остался один из кепкоголовых, Дженсена же контролировали двое.

— Подружиться можно, — вальяжно кивнул Дженсену главный. — Гони подарки друзьям и сразу побратаемся.

Я увидел, как Дженсен в кармане сжал кулак. Не было у него там никакого ножа. Видимо, главарь решил так же — его лицо расколола кривая торжествующая улыбка.

Я представил, как он бьет, — коротко, четко, грубо, как черный кулак вбивается в зубы Дженсена, как лопается его губа, как откидывается назад голова, как хлещет кровь. Представил, как стоящий за ним бугай сдавливает локтем его горло, как сдирают с его спины рюкзак, валят на землю. Как его дубасят ногами. Как свистит сверху мальчишка, сопровождая бойню лихой хулиганской музыкой.

— Зря вспотеете, ребята, — хмыкнул Дженсен. — С нами одни разочарования.

Сейчас все трое потеряют терпение.

Я согнул шею, пряча взгляд, и осмотрел забор в той стороне, откуда мы пришли. Перед тем, как напороться на провокатора-мальчишку, мы точно миновали калитку. Вот только вряд ли она открыта. Теперь мне стало ясно, почему все жители здесь прячутся за высокими заборами и замазывают стекла в домах.

Отцовский голос зазвучал в голове ясно, чисто, коротко отдавая приказы.

«Колени согнуть!»  
«Локти ближе к корпусу!»  
«Пригнись!»  
«Работай плечом!»  
«Черт побери, Джаред, ты безнадежен! Почему ты не веришь в себя? У тебя все данные, сын».

«Папа, он глупый! Боится меня ударить», — сказал тогда Джефф.

Это была правда. Я боялся. Боялся своего тела, боялся причинить боль, боялся разочаровать отца.

Я боялся и сейчас — увидеть кровь Дженсена. Снова потерять «Ундервуд». Промахнуться. Только ничего другого все равно не шло на ум, и я плавно поднял голову, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания.

Когда я ребром стопы заехал под колено парню, отрезавшему от меня Дженсена, он подломился треснувшей веткой и начал заваливаться вперед. Дженсен отпрянул в сторону, а я, следуя прокрученному в голове сценарию, присел, подхватил левой рукой «Ундервуд» и, крепко сжав кулак, вмазал правой снизу в челюсть бандиту, который сторожил меня. В свой удар я вложил всю инерцию тела, всю силу, я вынес вперед корпус, как учил отец.

Видимо, сработал эффект неожиданности — парень рухнул на спину, взмахнув руками, и я отчетливо услышал, как он ударился головой о кирпичную кладку. Хотя этот звук мог мне и почудиться.

— Назад! — крикнул я Дженсену. — Калитка!

Мы рванули влево, я на бегу подтянул вверх чехол и перебросил через забор. Я не слышал, что творится за моей спиной, — оглушал собачий лай из всех дворов, и когда Дженсен толкнул плечом калитку, я был готов к тому, что в самом удачном случае нас встретит оскаленная пасть сторожевого пса.

Калитка чудом поддалась, я влетел за Дженсеном во двор кирпичного дома и пробежал по мокрой траве вдоль забора, высматривая свой чехол. «Ундервуд» лежал под кустом рядом со сломанной детской машинкой.

Я обхватил его двумя руками и услышал крик Дженсена:

— Джаред, сюда! Быстрее!

Я поднял голову и увидел, как ко мне и вправду несется пес — черный плешивый терьер с лохматыми ушами, захлебывающийся сиплым лаем.

Уйти я не успел — пес прыгнул и повис у меня на рукаве, глухо рыча и пуча карие глаза.

— Фу! — умоляюще сказал я. — Пусти, а? Песик, пусти. Мы уходим.  
— Хватит флиртовать с собакой, давай сюда! — во весь голос заорал Дженсен откуда-то сверху, и я обнаружил, что он успел взобраться на кирпичную пристройку и теперь тянет ко мне руку.

Пришлось пожертвовать рукавом, отдирая от себя упрямого пса.

Дженсен принял из моих рук «Ундервуд», который после падения наверняка превратился в кучу гнутых деталей, подтянул меня на крышу, пробежал ее до конца, перепрыгнул на другую и вдруг пропал — до меня донеслись его сдавленные ругательства.

Добежав до конца крыши, я обнаружил Дженсена за забором в соседнем дворе. Он поднимался на ноги, потирая поясницу, а в десяти шагах от него стояла молодая женщина с убранными под косынку волосами и с интересом его разглядывала. В руках она держала белый таз со стиранным бельем.

— Спускайся! — махнул мне рукой Дженсен.

Я молча указал ему за спину. Дженсен обернулся и вздрогнул. Женщина задрала голову и взглянула на меня. Похоже, она едва сдерживала смех.

— Мэм! — церемонно поклонился Дженсен. — Прошу прощения за вторжение.  
— Твой друг к нам присоединится? — улыбнулась женщина, и я спросил, неловко спуская ноги с крыши:  
— А вы не против?  
— Прыгай осторожно, — посоветовала мне хозяйка дома, на которую мы свалились посреди дня самым бессовестным образом.

Кое-как я слез во двор.

Дженсен уже вовсю заигрывал с нашей спасительницей, а вокруг них бегал кругами черноволосый мальчик лет четырех, то и дело дергая маму за юбку, а Дженсена за куртку.

— Рута, это мой друг Джаред. Пять минут назад я выяснил, что он Зорро. Но уверяю, вас он не тронет. Он настоящий джентльмен.  
— Простите нас, — промямлил я, краснея от веселого любопытного взгляда ярких синих глаз и от слов Дженсена. — Мы просто хотели попасть в парк.  
— Здесь опасный район, — покивала Рута, и я пожал ее узкую ладонь. — Мой муж работает на железной дороге, мы живем здесь недавно. Бандитов все больше. В соседний даунтаун едут и едут иммигранты. Страшно.

Она говорила короткими предложениями с мягким восточноевропейским акцентом. Я постеснялся спрашивать, откуда она приехала в Америку.

Рута сняла косынку, подхватила мальчишку на руки и кивнула в сторону дома:

— Зайдете? У меня обед готов.  
— Нет, что вы… — запротестовал я, но Дженсен уверенно меня перебил:  
— Конечно, Рута. Если вы приглашаете. Только у нас ничего нет к столу, мы планировали устроить пикник в парке, да вот даже до маркета не добрались.  
— Тут скучно и страшно весь день, — с очаровательной откровенностью сказала Рута. — Я рада гостям.

Я подхватил чехол, холодея от предчувствия, что если «Ундервуд» и уцелел при моем броске, то после кульбитов Дженсена точно сломался.

В доме Рута усадила сына, которого звали Джоном, на большую подушку, чтобы он мог достать до стола, и поставила перед нами тарелки с вареной картошкой, посыпанной зеленью, и блюдо с пирожками, от которого шел умопомрачительный мясной запах.

Пока Рута хлопотала на кухне, Дженсен откусил кусок пирога и пихнул меня коленом под столом:

— Нет, серьезно. Ты дерешься, как супергерой. Я, блядь, влюбился, Падалеки!

Я едва удержался, чтобы не зажмуриться и не начать прокручивать его последние слова на повторе снова и снова. И снова. Он ведь просто шутил.

— Да ну. Повезло. Они не ожидали. В нормальной драке я бы не выстоял.

Дженсен жевал и смотрел на меня с бешеным восхищением, отчего по спине бежали мурашки. Хотелось одновременно горделиво приосаниться и согнуться в дугу, спрятаться и объяснить, что никакой моей заслуги вовсе нет.

— Нас с братом отец учил драться. Он же военный. Но у меня плохо получалось.  
— Главное, получилось в самый нужный момент, — проговорил Дженсен, изящно промакивая рот салфеткой, и вскочил, чтобы помочь Руте донести горячий чайник.

В ароматном чае плавали незнакомые травы, приправа к картошке слегка щипала язык, прохлада дома расслабляла, и казалось, что нападение бандитов, собака, бег по крышам мне только приснились.

После обеда Дженсен вышел с Рутой во двор, чтобы помочь ей развесить белье, а я дрожащими пальцами, ноющими после драки, отщелкнул замки чехла с «Ундервудом». У машинки погнулись несколько рычагов, треснули оба пластиковых колеса каретки. К счастью, повреждения не выглядели фатальными, и я быстро упаковал «Ундервуд» обратно в чехол, словно он простудился и ему могло дополнительно навредить пребывание на свежем воздухе.

После я устроился у окна с тетрадью и карандашом. Мне хотелось написать об отце, вспомнить наши тренировки, прогулки, разговоры. Вспомнить, как мама любила шутливо дергать отца за оттопыренные уши — я их унаследовал и страшно стеснялся. Вспомнить, как у меня замирало сердце, когда я смотрел на его форму, висящую на дверце шкафа.

Только я ни слова не смог написать. Перед глазами стояли белое лицо мамы и ее пальцы, комкающие конверт письма, в котором нам сообщили, что отец пропал без вести на юго-востоке Кореи. Джефф тогда успокаивал Мэган, а я оцепенел и несколько дней не мог выдать ни звука. А потом прорвало — я за ночь выплакал все глаза и не смог пойти на лекции, потому что почти ослеп.

В детстве я ненавидел отцовские тренировки, а выходит — он защищал меня. Защитил и теперь. Поделился своими силой и смелостью.

Я захлопнул тетрадь, надел на спину рюкзак, подхватил «Ундервуд» и вышел на крыльцо.

Дженсен размахивал над головой влажной простыней, а Рута смеялась. Ее узкие плечи дрожали, и она очаровательно прикрывала рот ладонью. Темные волнистые волосы Руты блестели на солнце, и ничего не стоило представить, как Дженсен перебирает их, накручивает на пальцы, целует.

Я не мог понять, какие девушки ему нравятся больше — блондинки или брюнетки, высокие или низкие, худые или в теле. Он флиртовал со всеми, он уходил со всеми и легко забывал о каждой.

Остановит ли Дженсена то, что Рута замужем?

Он протянул руку, отвел со лба Руты крученую прядь и защелкнул сбоку прищепкой на манер заколки. Я отвернулся. Просто встал на крыльце спиной ко двору и уставился на входную дверь, на высохший венок из травы и полевых цветов, висящий на гвозде.

Неважно, насколько я буду смелым и сильным. Неважно, насколько Дженсен сможет распахнуть мне душу. Я все равно буду для него… не то.

Каждый вдох царапал горло, и костяшки пальцев ныли просто невыносимо.

— Джаред, эй! — раздался совсем близко голос Дженсена. — Уже собрался? Ну, пошли.

Он стоял на нижней ступеньке и смотрел на меня, запрокинув голову, — разлохмаченный после прыжков по крышам и взбудораженный заигрываниями с Рутой.

— Не собираешься здесь задержаться? — спросил я, кивая на Руту, которая ушла вглубь двора качать Джона на шине, подвешенной к крепкой ветке дерева.  
— Звучит враждебно, — заметил Дженсен.  
— Я не собирался, прости… — смутился я, но он махнул рукой:  
— Шучу. Я помню, ты не приветствуешь лишние остановки в пути. Надеюсь нас никто не подкарауливает за калиткой. Схожу за рюкзаком.

Рута была так добра, что завернула нам в дорогу несколько пирожков с мясом и налила в пустую бутылку чистой воды.

Мы беспрепятственно добрались до выезда из города и встали голосовать на 44-м шоссе, на мосту над Джефферсон-авеню.


	3. Глава 3

Первый водитель, подобравший нас на шоссе, оказался под мескалином. Стоило нам загрузиться в его серо-коричневый четырехдверный форд, как он открыл рот и больше не закрывал его в течение всех трех часов, что мы ехали до Лебанона.

Дженсен, занявший переднее сиденье, поначалу пытался поддерживать беседу, но очень скоро стало ясно, что наш водитель — представившийся как Сэнди — не нуждается в ответах или наводящих вопросах. Начал он с погоды, но быстро сбился на разглагольствования о галлюциногенных свойствах пейота и религиозных церемониях индейцев различных племен.

Я читал «Двери восприятия» Олдоса Хаксли, где он описывал свой мистический опыт под мескалином, и тут же в красках представил, что творится в голове у Сэнди.

Я наклонился к Дженсену и шепнул ему на ухо:

— Давай выйдем. Он под кайфом.

Дженсен выпучил на меня глаза и прошипел:

— Да ни за что!

Сэнди на вид было лет сорок, и на его макушке, в обрамлении все еще густых пшеничных кудрей, сияла обширная гладкая проплешина. Он был одет в красно-белую полосатую футболку, и когда я смотрел на нее, меня слегка подташнивало от резких переходов цвета. А может, дело было в манере вождения Сэнди — странными рывками. Он то сбрасывал, то прибавлял скорость, и три часа в его машине показались мне сущей пыткой.

После рассуждений о кактусах он прыгнул на тему чакр и громко втирал Дженсену:

— …Я скажу, парни, почему я это почувствовал. По моему позвоночнику поднялась кундалини. Не очистительная кундалини, не настоящая…

Он был как радио, он просто не мог замолчать. Он говорил про целую галактику, которая ожидает его впереди, про грузовик, обогнавший нас, про ускоряющую передачу...

Дженсен встал коленями на сиденье, перегнулся ко мне и сказал восторженно:

— Он просто феномен! Олицетворение бессознательного!  
— Сядь нормально и пристегнись! — заорал я. — У него сейчас галлюцинации начнутся!

Несмотря на мескалин, сжигающий его кровь, Сэнди отлично знал, куда едет. 44-е шоссе уходило к югу, куда наш водитель и направлялся, а нам нужно было взять севернее. Перед тем как высадить нас на очередной Джефферсон-авеню — на этот раз в Лебаноне — Сэнди успел сообщить, что провел четыре месяца в сумасшедшем доме.

Я с облегчением вылез из форда на пустынном пересечении с 64-м шоссе, а Дженсен вслед Сэнди разразился целой теорией про одну длинную улицу Джефферсон-авеню, идущую через всю Америку, крутящую петли, нанизывающую, как спица, на себя все штаты.

Эта улица, по фантазии Дженсена, являлась лишь тем, кто мог открыть ей свое сознание, и этому человеку больше не требовалось преодолевать огромные расстояния, он перемещался по петлям, как ему было удобно, и за полдня мог добраться из Флориды в Вашингтон и из Мэна в Калифорнию.

Пока Дженсен голосовал на обочине, я сидел на пересохшей потрескавшейся земле и записывал его идею, так она мне понравилась.

В Лебаноне мы зависли на полтора часа, и от унылого песочного пейзажа и запаха пожухлой травы на нас обоих накатило философское настроение. Сидя под знаком «Стоп» на развилке и карауля выныривающие из-за поворота машины, мы съели пирожки Руты, и я поделился с Дженсеном теми соображениями и ощущениями, что неясно бродили во мне все наше путешествие.

— Голливуд и его фильмы — это тусклая копия жизни. Нужно перестать смотреть и слушать — нужно искать. Мы ходим кругами, как лошади, мы даже не замечаем, как мало у нас возможностей. И если это так — как же вырваться из круга?

Дженсен пропустил машину, ловя каждое мое слово, будто я и вправду говорил нечто умное, а не просто делился перегретыми разрозненными мыслями.

— Есть только один выход — приобрести собственный опыт. И, Дженсен… спасибо тебе. Спасибо, что дал мне возможность увидеть все самому.

Дженсен замахал на меня руками и фыркнул:

— Ой, да что уж тут такого? Вот не потащи я тебя с собой, ты не нарвался бы на бандитов.  
— Это тоже опыт. Возможно, бессмысленный, но ты заставляешь меня открыться миру и яснее осознать увиденное.

Дженсен задрал голову, наблюдая за рваными лохмотьями облаков, висящими над нашей головой, вздохнул и ответил:

— Все наоборот, Джаред.

Я не понял, о чем он, и не получил возможности спросить — двухтонный розово-пурпурный додж на просевших рессорах резко вылетел из-за поворота, выпуская дым. Дженсен вскочил на ноги и кинулся к перекрестку, выставив большой палец.

Нас подобрала изумительная старушка в огромных темных очках, безостановочно смолящая папиросы. Ее шею обвивал яркий фиолетовый шарф с восточным орнаментом, а седые волосы на вид были такими жесткими, словно в каждом завитке торчала проволока.

На этот раз я сел на пассажирское сиденье, готовясь развлекать водителя разговорами в благодарность за провоз, но старушка проорала нам:

— Даже не пытайтесь трещать со мной, красавчики! У меня сломался слуховой аппарат! Я его переехала, чертям в аду на радость! Куда вам?!

Я достал карту и пальцем показал направление.

— Выкину вас в Эль Дорадо, дальше не еду! — прокричала старушка, швырнула в окно бумажный мундштук и достала новую папиросу.

Я зажег для нее спичку и удостоился благодарственного кивка. Ее пальцы на руле были шишковатыми, коричневыми и сухими, как папиросная бумага. Пока мы ехали, я придумал нашей старушке целую историю жизни, где она была танцовщицей в кабаре, женой солдата, а после — владелицей нелегального бара во времена сухого закона.

Прерии Канзаса за окном доджа нагоняли в салон невыносимо жаркий воздух, и мне пришлось остаться в одной футболке и брюках. Дженсен же на заднем сиденье вовсе снял рубашку, и, пока не стемнело, я воровато разглядывал его торс в зеркале заднего вида. Он устроился, как в шезлонге, сцепив руки в замок за затылком и с довольным видом оглядывая пейзаж. Я замечал, как матово блестит его шея, как темнеют ареолы сосков, как свет закатного солнца очерчивает его грудные мышцы.

Когда я доходил до точки и понимал, что буквально задыхаюсь от возбуждения, я переводил взгляд на пергаментные пальцы на кожаной оплетке руля. Это плохо помогало.

Мне хотелось пройтись языком по шее Дженсена, ощутить соль его пота, его вкус на губах, хотелось подышать на его соски и увидеть, как они затвердеют, напрягутся. Хотелось гладить его, тереться об него всем телом, впитывая его запах. Целовать его гладкую кожу, проследить пальцами темную дорожку пушистых волос, уходящую под брюки.

Дальше я запрещал себе думать. Я смотрел в окно прямо на багровый солнечный диск, пока не начинал слепнуть. Тогда я закрывал глаза, и под веками еще долго вспыхивали алые круги, напоминающие солнце.

— Просыпайтесь, красавчики! — проорала над ухом наша старушка, и я понял, что умудрился отключиться. — Высажу вас у мотеля, идет?!

Дженсен завозился сзади, надевая рубашку. Я согласно закивал.

— Отсюда или поймаете кого, или комнату снимете! — на прощанье посоветовала нам старушка и рванула с места, оставляя за доджем густые клубы серого дыма.

— Чумовая тетка! — оценил Дженсен. — Ого, уже без пяти двенадцать.

Мы осмотрелись.

Мотель «Сансет Инн» выглядел нежилым, дорога пустовала до горизонта. Но тут вывеска на ржавом столбе проснулась и дважды мигнула с электрическим треском — только для того, чтобы снова погаснуть.

— Вряд ли мы до утра кого-то поймаем, — озвучил я очевидное.  
— Я почти на нуле, — смущенно почесав нос, признался Дженсен. — Пятерку наскребу. Если хочешь, сними комнату, а я тут где-нибудь перекантуюсь…  
— Да не дури ты! — рассердился я и решительно направился в сторону тускло освещенного окна с дальней стороны длинного кирпичного мотеля.

В крошечной комнате администратора оказалось пусто. На стойке горела антикварная лампа под потрепанным грязным абажуром — на ее основании восседали фарфоровые пастушок с пастушкой. У пастушки недостовало руки и носка туфельки, а пастушок где-то потерял половину своей флейты. Несмотря на прокаленный солнцем воздух, который только сейчас потихоньку начал остывать, в каморке было прохладно и пахло сыростью.

Я постучал по стойке, а Дженсен оглушительно крикнул:

— Э-эй! Есть кто?

За нашими спинами раздался оглушительный чих, и с улицы вошла женщина средних лет в твидовом пиджаке с широкими плечами — такие носили деловые дамы в послевоенные годы. Когда-то пиджак был нежного мятного цвета. К наряду прилагались безразмерные синие джинсы. Волосы нашей хозяйки были выкрашены в платиновый блонд, высоко начесаны и залиты лаком. Никакого макияжа, дополняющего прическу, я не заметил.

Женщина достала из заднего кармана большой мужской платок, вытерла нос и уставилась на нас.

— Добрый вечер, — поприветствовал я ее. — Мы хотели бы снять комнату на двоих.  
— Ночь уже, — буркнула женщина, обошла стойку, уселась за ней в низкое кресло и добавила: — И потоп.  
— Что, простите?  
— По-топ, — по слогам повторила администратор мотеля и взмахнула руками перед своим лицом, изображая нечто вроде взрыва. — Трубу прорвало.  
— У вас нет комнаты на двоих? — уточнил я. — Вообще никаких комнат?

Женщина ткнула пальцем в листовку, лежащую на стойке, где схематично был изображен весь отель «Сансет Инн», представляющий собой букву «Е» с неровными черточками. Она поелозила пальцем по самой дальней и короткой черте и сказала:

— Вот это крыло меньше всего пострадало. Там три комнаты, но две заняты. Есть одна. На одного.  
— На одного — это в каком смысле? — насторожился я. — С одной… кроватью?  
— Точно, — подтвердила женщина и снова чихнула.  
— Мы берем, отлично! — радостно вмешался в разговор Дженсен и в ответ на мой протестующий взгляд заметил философски: — Одна кровать лучше, чем ни одной.

Я бы с этим поспорил. Лучше снова спать в товарном вагоне, в тесном кресле автобуса или в гамаке на барже, чем оказаться в одной постели с Дженсеном Эклзом. Может, в комнате будет кресло… может, мне удастся что-нибудь соврать и устроиться на полу… может…

— Мы берем! — с энтузиазмом повторил Дженсен.

Я выложил четыре доллара за ночь, и администратор швырнула на стойку ключ с пластиковым круглым номером «21» на брелоке. Провожать нас она явно не собиралась.

Никакого кресла в номере не оказалось. В нем вообще не было ничего, кроме кровати — к счастью, довольно широкой, стола, стула и крошечной ванной, дверь в которую болталась на одной петле. Желтые занавески с узором из красных уток тоже висели криво. На полу не нашлось ни коврика, ни паласа. Пахло сыростью и хлорной известью.

Дженсен пришел в восторг.

— Смотри, целая кровать! И ванная есть. Живем! — обрадовался он, отдернул шторы и широко распахнул окна, впуская в комнату ночную прохладу.

Пока я стоял возле входа, вцепившись в чехол от машинки, и судорожно думал, как пережить эту ночь, он вытряхнул содержимое своего рюкзака на кровать, взял неожиданно дорогой кожаный несессер, мыльницу, новые трусы в упаковке, подхватил висящее на спинке стула условно чистое полотенце и сообщил:

— Я мыться.  
— Там… дверь… — слабым голосом начал я и закончил, когда он, судя по звукам, принялся беззастенчиво раздеваться в ванной: — ...сломана.

Пока Дженсен мылся, брился, стирал белье, напевая под нос «Сент-Луис блюз», я сидел на стуле и смотрел в окно, боясь обернуться и увидеть лишнего. Тело требовало разрядки, не слушалось уговоров. Фантазию жестко подстегивали звуки из ванной, и мне никак не удавалось обуздать ее, перестать представлять мокрого Дженсена, вспоминать его голый торс, его придуманный соленый привкус на моих губах.

Мои колени дрожали, тяжесть внизу живота мучила до боли, и когда Дженсен за спиной объявил, что ванная свободна, от звука его голоса у меня потемнело в глазах.

— Прости, тут всего одно полотенце, и теперь оно мокрое! — сообщил Дженсен мне в спину.

Неловко поднимаясь со стула, я оттянул край футболки, отлично понимая, что та не скроет моего состояния. Я подхватил рюкзак, не глядя Дженсену в лицо, протиснулся мимо него к ванной и снял с последней петли дверь. А после забаррикадировался ею изнутри, как смог, перекрывая проем. Дженсен все равно был нестерпимо, опасно близко, но, во всяком случае, меня ему не было видно. Я быстро скинул с себя всю одежду и шагнул под едва теплую воду на желтоватый кафель душевой.

Рука ощущалась чужой, в ушах звенело восторженное: «Я, блядь, влюбился, Падалеки!» — запах мыла Дженсена окутывал меня с головы до ног, и хватило нескольких рваных движений кулака, чтобы прострелило сладострастным ощущением, затрясло от избытка энергии. Оргазм скрутил такой сильный, что мне, обычно бесшумному в самый острый момент, пришлось прятать длинный стон в сгибе локтя.

Потом я долго стоял и смотрел, как вода завихряется возле стока, — опустошенный и оцепеневший. Когда душ стал совсем ледяным, я прикрыл кран, достал мокрыми руками из рюкзака мыло и начал заторможенно оттирать пыль и грязь дороги. Не осталось сил даже на стыд за то, что я делал в одном шаге от Дженсена.

Полотенце и впрямь оказалось мокрым, хоть выжимай, оно почти не впитало воду с моих волос. Я внутренне сжался в ожидании насмешки или дурацкого комментария по поводу моих занятий в ванной и вышел в комнату, неумолимо замерзая и ежась от того, как влажная чистая футболка липнет к телу.

К счастью, Дженсен уже лежал под одеялом с закрытыми глазами — на спине, согнув колени и привычно сцепив пальцы в замок за затылком. Поразительно, как ему удавалось выглядеть настолько уверенно и одновременно расслабленно в незнакомой постели.

Он честно оставил мне половину кровати и даже заботливо отогнул край одеяла.

— Спишь? — прошептал я, выключая свет.

Дженсен неразборчиво замычал. Я ждал, что после всех волнений сегодняшнего дня — потери «Ундервуда», первой кражи, встречи с бандитами, драки — меня тоже быстро сморит сном.

Только ничего не вышло.

Я ворочался рядом с Дженсеном, опасаясь коснуться его, страшась собственного тела, что неминуемо взбесится, стоит мне прижаться к парню, от которого я совсем потерял голову. Я не знал, как себя вести, не знал, насколько неприятно станет Дженсену, если во сне я случайно его задену.

Облегчение, которое я испытал в ванной, оказалось совсем недолгим. Даже мысль о том, что я лежу в одной постели с полуголым Дженсеном Эклзом, заставляла меня крепко сжимать колени, чтобы ничем не выдать себя.

Видимо, я помешал ему заснуть своей возней. Матрас рядом несколько раз скрипнул, промялся, я услышал тихий вздох.

В конце концов я отвернулся, скрючился, подтянув к груди колени, и замер на самом краю кровати. Матрас снова ворчливо заскрипел, и я ощутил горячий выдох мне в шею.

От неожиданности я ахнул и развернулся — чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с Дженсеном.

Луна в Канзасе казалась еще полнее и ярче, от фонарей, освещающих дальние строения, в окно проникали рыжеватые отблески, и я отлично видел Дженсена — он тяжело дышал приоткрытым ртом и жадно шарил по мне взглядом.

— Хочется? — спросил он серьезным шепотом.

Я попытался вздохнуть, но вышел только жалобный всхлип.

Дженсен облизал губы и без тени улыбки уточнил:

— Меня?  
— Не знаю, как сдерживаться, — выдохнул я и попытался защитить свое признание бодрой улыбкой, но вышла только горькая кривая гримаса.  
— Да и к черту! — ответил Дженсен. — Не сдерживайся.

Я завороженно поднял руку и дотронулся до его губ трясущимися пальцами. Он приподнялся, упираясь в подушку за моей головой, на несколько секунд спрятал свой странно-ищущий взгляд за темными ресницами, а потом мягко и до дрожи соблазнительно улыбнулся. И дернул мою футболку в сторону.

Он обнажил мое плечо, порывисто наклонился, оставляя короткие поцелуи на пылающей коже. Я застонал — от неожиданности, от возбуждения, от яркого ощущения, что он как будто брал у меня в рот, а не легко касался плеча губами.

Я изогнулся, пытаясь прижаться к нему, обнял за шею, и он повернул голову, захватывая губами мои губы.

Он божественно целовался. Он смаковал меня, перебирая пальцами мои волосы, вылизывал рот, то полностью захватывая в поцелуй, то отпуская и дразня самым кончиком языка. Я притягивал его к себе, меня рвало на части двумя противоречивыми желаниями — запомнить, задержать, зафиксировать каждое мгновение и, отключиться, отдаться Дженсену без остатка, стать лишь бешеным возбужденным телом, берущим свое.

Дженсен спустился с поцелуями на мою шею, забрался торопливыми пальцами под футболку, я ощущал на своей груди и животе его горячие ладони. Я раздвигал под ним ноги, приподнимая бедра, торопясь ощутить его желание, поверить до конца.

Это было слишком хорошо. Слишком долгожданно. Идеально, как наркотическая мечта. Видимо, поэтому, повинуясь сверлящей висок мысли, я попытался все испортить.

Вцепившись в плечи Дженсена, я отстранился от него, насколько мог, чувствуя, как его тяжелое дыхание оседает на моем лице, и спросил, ненавидя себя за патологическую неспособность принимать подарки судьбы:

— Это ведь не благотворительность?  
— А?.. — ошалело переспросил Дженсен, комкая мою футболку возле горла.  
— Ты не… Это рука помощи? От друга?

В голове отчаянно билось: «Болван! Кретин! Пусть… пусть он занимается с тобой любовью по доброте душевной. Просто смирись. Когда еще перепадет? Это же Дженсен! Просто дай ему все, что он захочет взять!»

Я уже был готов сдаться и попросить забыть о моих глупых вопросах и колебаниях, когда лицо Дженсена прояснилось, на нем мелькнуло сначала удивление, а потом — понимание.

— Да, правильно, — неразборчиво проговорил он будто бы сам себе. — Откуда тебе знать… В общем… Видишь ли, я тут думал…

Он перекинул ногу, сползая с меня, и вытянулся рядом. Я чуть не взвыл, осознавая, что натворил, как все испортил.

— Романы Сьюзи Монро пронизаны сексом. Страстью, — продолжил Дженсен, перебирая пальцами по моей шее. — Уж не знаю, как реагируют на них женщины, в этом лучше разбирается Розенштейн, но я не врал — на всех любовных сценах у меня вставало накрепко, хоть гвозди заколачивай. И я вот подумал. Ты трогал себя?  
— Что? — очумело спросил я.  
— Когда писал. Ты ласкал себя, когда придумывал сцены близости для своих героинь?

Я гулко сглотнул, не соображая, к чему он ведет.

— Ты можешь не отвечать, — поспешно добавил Дженсен и очертил большим пальцем мои ключицы. — Я лишь говорю тебе, что думал об этом. С той самой минуты, как догадался, что автор — ты. Вот и… До сих пор думаю.

С этими словами он обхватил мое запястье и дернул руку вниз.

Мои пальцы сомкнулись на большом твердом члене, и Дженсен подался бедрами ко мне, дрогнул в моей хватке.

— Похоже на благотворительность? — изогнул он бровь, и это не звучало ни насмешливо, ни обиженно. Это звучало так, словно не я один здесь терял себя от желания и боялся отказа.

Я ринулся к нему, сжимая пальцы, я лег на него сверху, целуя беспорядочно везде, куда дотягивались мои губы, я терся об него, стонал в него, ласкал рукой, спускаясь все ниже и наконец взял его в рот, обнял торопливо губами.

Невозможно было насытиться его запахом, вкусом, его твердостью, его уверенным ритмом, с которым он вбивался мне в глотку. Я давился им, задыхаясь от счастья, лизал, и сглатывал, и сжимал губы, протягивая между ними восхитительный член. Мне было сладко и жарко, я старался касаться носом жестких волос в паху Дженсена при каждом движении вперед. Холодная испарина выступила на лбу, влага на ресницах досадно отвлекала, заставляла смаргивать. Я стиснул пальцами бедра Дженсена и пропустил его так глубоко, что даже носом не смог вдохнуть — забывая в эту секунду о своем теле, вылетая из него и ощущая языком и горлом неумолимую волну чужого оргазма.

Дженсен подался назад, чем подарил мне короткий судорожный вдох, застонал и попытался выйти из моего рта. Я не позволил, изо всех сил удерживая его на месте, сглатывая и наслаждаясь вкусом до дрожи.

Когда все кончилось, я собрал языком последние капли и, сам не знаю, чего страшась, взглянул на Дженсена снизу вверх.

Он лежал, прикрыв веки, и блаженно улыбался, лениво водя языком по нижней губе. Наконец он выдохнул, открыл глаза и потянул меня к себе.

— Ты проглотил! Ух ты, у меня никогда не глотали!  
— Правда? — глупо переспросил я, прочищая горло.  
— Ну, насколько я помню, — разулыбался Дженсен. — Твой рот, это… Блядь, я был в раю! Ты задрал планку отсосов, вот твой — образцовый!  
— О, — сказал я, только чтобы не молчать. — Спасибо… наверное…

Меня слишком крутило противоречивыми мыслями и эмоциями, чтобы дотягивать свои ответы хотя бы до условно-вменяемых.

Дженсен сморгнул, растерянно посмотрел мне в глаза и опустил взгляд.

— Э-э-э…

Он наморщил лоб, становясь похожим на человека, которому необходимо решить алгебраическую задачу. Наверное, я мог бы рассмеяться, если бы не шум крови в ушах и мучительное желание продолжения.

Дженсен решительно поцеловал меня, сдернул с меня футболку, огладил плечи, спину и оставил ладонь на пояснице. И шепнул:

— Дай мне пять минут, и я возьму тебя. Если захочешь.

Господи, я хотел. Как я хотел! От шепота Дженсена и его бравады, за которой он скрывал неуверенность, я ощутил, как быстрые ритмичные сокращения внутри разгоняют жар по всему телу. Одна мысль о члене Дженсена толкала меня на самый край, но здесь, в эту секунду, я был, как ни странно, более опытным и искушенным. Мне хотелось растянуть удовольствие не на пять или десять минут. Я страстно надеялся, что эта ночь не станет последней.

Я отстранился, все еще стесняясь своей наготы и откровенного возбуждения, плавно выдохнул и сказал:

— Да. Ответ на твой вопрос. Да.  
— Трахнуть тебя? — уточнил Дженсен.  
— Не тот вопрос. Я про Сьюзи Монро.

Я спустил с кровати ноги и встал на прохладный пол под ровный узкий лунный луч, зажмурился, медленно провел ладонью по груди и животу — и приподнял член, стискивая его в пальцах. И произнес, не открывая глаз:

— Я делал это. Ласкал себя. В каждой любовной сцене.  
— О, б-б-блядь, — выдавил Дженсен. — Покажешь?  
— Я хочу, — признался я, дрожа от стыда в полной темноте. — Я хочу сделать так, как ты просишь.  
— Боже. Ну же. Джаред.  
— Я никогда раньше… Мне неловко.

Я услышал, как зашуршало одеяло, и почувствовал теплое прикосновение губ к плечу, потом к шее, а после Дженсен коротко лизнул мой сосок, заставив меня вскрикнуть и откинуть голову.

— В этом нет ничего постыдного, Джаред, признайся. Ведь дрочка — это как творчество. Ты кончаешь словами, кончаешь образами, твой разум испытывает облегчение, когда выплескивает на бумагу мысли. Любые ласки так же святы, как сама любовь.  
— Я…  
— «Свят стонущий саксофон! Свят апокалипсис бопа! Святы джаз-бэнды марихуана хипстеры мир пейотль и колеса!»  
— Дженсен…  
— «Мир свят! Душа свята! Кожа свята! Священны язык и член и ладонь и дырка в заднице! Зад свят как серафим! Безумец безгрешен как ты и моя душа! Святы прощение! Сострадание! Милосердие! Вера! Святы! Наши! Тела! Жаждущие! Великодушия!» Покажи мне. Джаред, покажи мне все.

И я послушался его. Торопливо, сильно, все еще не открывая глаз, я показывал ему свой ритм, я позволял телу демонстрировать Дженсену все, что мне нравится. Когда у меня подломились ноги и дрожь прошила позвоночник, Дженсен оказался рядом, прижал меня к себе, оттолкнул мою руку и сжал член щедрой и сильной ладонью.

Я падал в его объятия, выплескивался сладкими толчками, срывался на вой, забывал себя, чувствуя, как удовольствие меняет меня. Очищает меня. Благословляет.

Я плохо помнил, что было дальше. Кажется, Дженсен что-то шептал мне на ухо, устраивая мою голову на своей груди. Я вжался в него всем телом, обнимая и окончательно успокаиваясь в его тепле. Волшебная пустота заполнила голову, и я скатился в мягкий и легкий сон без сновидений.

***

Проснулся я от яркого света — солнце почти добралось до зенита и стреляло в меня горячими лучами сквозь открытое окно. Я выбросил руку в сторону, но Дженсена рядом не оказалось.

Зато на подушке нашелся обрывок листовки мотеля с накорябанным на чистой стороне: «Ушел добывать завтрак». В углу Дженсен нарисовал нечто вроде поцелуйчика.

Меня никто не видел, и я позволил себе расплыться в широкой глупой улыбке. Скатившись с кровати, я прошел к рюкзаку и спрятал обрывок между листами моей тетради. Стоя под теплым утренним душем и продолжая улыбаться, я вспоминал, как всю ночь обнимал Дженсена, переплетясь с ним руками и ногами на узком матрасе.

Безработный, я ночевал в паршивом мотеле посреди прерий Канзаса, мой путь мог продлиться и двое суток, и целый месяц, а в конце ждала призрачная надежда на встречу с человеком, у которого не было никаких причин интересоваться мной и моей писаниной, — и все же лучшего времени своей жизни я не мог вспомнить.

Аккуратно собранный рюкзак Дженсена ждал у входа. Настала пора выселяться. Я навьючил на спину нашу поклажу, подхватил «Ундервуд» и вышел на улицу в надежде найти Дженсена у стойки администратора.

Он и вправду оказался там. Когда я вошел в крошечную комнату, чтобы сдать ключ, то услышал сдавленный писк, а потом смех Дженсена.

Я перегнулся через стойку и увидел Дженсена, развалившегося в кресле, и, на его коленях — юную девицу, крашеную в тот же блонд, что и вчерашняя управляющая. Девицу с размазанной вокруг рта помадой.

— И он проснулся! — торжественно возвестил Дженсен, чмокнул девицу в губы и ссадил ее со своих коленей. — Джаред, это Китти, дочка нашей доброй хозяйки.  
— Вижу, ты нашел завтрак, — выдавил я.  
— О, еще бы! — закивал Дженсен и поднял с пола бумажный пакет, пахнущий жареным луком и пшеничным тестом. — Кесадилья! Жирновато утром, но для меня почти обед, я ужасно рано встал.  
— И многое успел, — заметил я. — «О дивный новый мир».

Никак не получалось заткнуться. Никак.

Я знал, что ветер не запереть. Знал, что вчерашняя ночь значила для Дженсена гораздо меньше, чем для меня, если вообще запомнилась. Знал, что он исповедует свободную любовь, мечтает о легкости и доступности секса между друзьями и наверняка считает ревность неприемлемой, как и все, что может задевать свободу другого человека.

Мне просто было так больно, что приходилось втягивать воздух мелкими короткими рывками, чтобы не позволить ребрам широко раскрыться, чтобы не разрешать сердцу разбухнуть и взорваться, заполнить осколками все пространство грудной клетки.

Я поморщился от пошлости и убогости образа и потер глаза, их нещадно резало от запаха лука. Напоследок Дженсен оставил Китти долгий влажный поцелуй.

Под палящим солнцем мы дошли до перекрестка.

— Ты переспал с ней за кесадилью? — спросил я, поднимая большой палец навстречу запыленному пикапу и стараясь не смотреть на Дженсена.  
— Ты охуел? — поинтересовался Дженсен, и я, вздрогнув, обернулся к нему.

Он смотрел на меня очень внимательно, щуря глаза и все ниже склоняя голову к плечу.

Мне стоило извиниться. Он ни черта мне не обещал. Ночью он сделал щедрый подарок, которым, вероятно, и не планировал со мной делиться.

Сейчас я заметил то, что разглядел в Дженсене вчерашний главарь банды, — опасность. За внешней миролюбивостью я отчетливо увидел ясную готовность дать мне в морду. Я и сам бы себе врезал.

Язык распух во рту, и слова извинений никак не шли на ум. Очень хотелось уткнуться взглядом в ботинки, словно провинившийся подросток, но я не смел опустить глаза. Только смотрел на Дженсена, беззвучно умоляя прочитать мои мысли и увидеть, как мне жаль.

Видимо, что-то Дженсен все же увидел — его взгляд смягчился, и он пояснил небрежным тоном:

— У них бьюик сломался. Передачу заклинило, я починил. За десятку. А кесадилью вон в той закусочной взял, — и он махнул рукой через дорогу, где желтела огромная мексиканская шляпа на вывеске с красными буквами. — Съешь? Остынет. Я свою уже уработал.

Есть не хотелось, но я пылко поблагодарил Дженсена и с трудом впихнул в себя жирную лепешку с сыром и луком.

Нас подхватил травянисто-зеленый шевроле довоенного выпуска с мрачным, тучным водителем-коммивояжером. Я едва умостился на заднем сиденье, сдвинув коробки с бритвами «Жиллет», зубными щетками и красочными проспектами. К счастью, нам коммивояжер ничего впарить не попытался, но из его разговора с Дженсеном я сделал вывод, что он не самый удачливый продавец на свете. Свою работу он ненавидел, людей презирал, улыбаться у него получалось плохо из-за двух гнилых передних зубов. Зато его одутловатое лицо засветилось радостью, когда Дженсен задал вопрос про автомобиль, и все полтора часа дороги до Хатчинсона они обсуждали мощность шестицилиндрового двигателя и преимущество трехступенчатой коробки передач.

Из разговора я почти ничего не понимал и только привычно любовался Дженсеном, линией его шеи над воротником рубашки, его жестикуляцией.

Это было нечестно. Я никогда никого не ревновал, даже не подозревал, что способен. Правда, я никогда ни с кем и не сближался. Я был твердо уверен, что, кроме случайных встреч и вороватых поцелуев в ночных подворотнях, когда сердце сильнее колотится от страха, чем от возбуждения, мне надеяться не на что.

Дженсен любил мечтать. Он просил, он требовал, чтобы мечтали другие. Он верил в духовное освобождение, верил, что если все изгои перестанут скрываться, а всех талантливых писателей и поэтов услышат, то люди изменятся. За культурными переменами последуют политические. Не знаю, был ли он готов к тому, что его мечты не сбудутся или все станет еще хуже, чем когда-либо.

Лично мне, Джареду Падалеки, стоило запретить мечтать. Мечтать о том, чтобы еще раз заняться с Дженсеном любовью. Целовать его на людях. Обнимать каждую ночь.

У него было, наверное, десять тысяч женщин по всему континенту и столько же ждало его впереди. Его широкие взгляды и доброта сбили меня с толку. Его желание, его восхищенный взгляд, обращенный ко мне, не означали ничего, кроме искренней симпатии и дружбы. Большая община писателей и художников, где все занимаются друг с другом сексом, творят и меняют себя и мир — вероятно, я вписывался в такую идеальную картину. Он просто еще не догадался, насколько мне там не место. Насколько я отравлен.

Коммивояжер высадил нас в Хатчинсоне около съезда на стоянку грузовиков. Солнце пекло безжалостно, и Дженсен, сняв рубашку, завязал ее тюрбаном вокруг головы. Он запрокинул лицо, разглядывая огромный рекламный щит, на котором счастливая семья поедала крекеры из картонной коробки. Надпись гласила: «Мы всегда начинаем утро с крекеров “Ритц”!»

— Сейчас бы пива, — поделился Дженсен с семьей своими чаяниями.

Я сгрузил на траву у подножия щита чехол и рюкзак и со стоном потянулся, разминая затекшую спину. Стопы покалывало, и колени ныли после скрюченного положения на заднем сиденье. Дженсен порывисто приблизился ко мне и без всякого предупреждения впечатал в мой рот короткий глубокий поцелуй.

— Тоже освежает, — оценил он и дразняще улыбнулся мне.

Я вцепился в его плечи, не позволяя отступить, и поймал губами его смеющиеся губы. Не знаю, сколько времени мы целовались на обочине под билбордом — чувство времени испарилось, стоило Дженсену устроить ладонь на моем затылке и издать одуряюще прекрасный стон. Шум шоссе и рычание траков со стоянки под съездом отодвинулись за горизонт, липнущая к телу футболка больше не раздражала, я не помнил ни неловкости, ни страха — пока нас не отрезвил пронзительный гудок.

В рекламный щит что-то врезалось, и мы оказались в эпицентре взрыва мусорной бомбы — из окна проезжающего пикапа в нас швырнули пакет с бутылками, фантиками от шоколадок и упаковками из-под чипсов. Дженсен среагировал мгновенно: подхватил с травы чудом не разбившуюся бутылку и зашвырнул вслед пикапу. Он попал — бутылка врезалась в борт и разлетелась вдребезги.

— Ты видел? — с радостным возбуждением бросился он ко мне. — Видел мой бросок?

Он не привык к осторожности. Не привык скрываться. Он радовался очередному приключению, удачному броску и горячему поцелую. Я смотрел на него и не понимал, как смогу делить его с кем-то. Как смогу от него отказаться.

— Вот уебки! Тебя не задело? — забеспокоился Дженсен.  
— Нет-нет, все в порядке. Идем на стоянку? Попробуем договориться с дальнобойщиками?

Оставалось надеяться, что никто из водил не заметил наших неосторожных поцелуев.

Пока я плескал водой в лицо в туалете тесной забегаловки, приютившейся в дальнем углу стоянки, Дженсен заказал нам кофе и две порции сарделек с картошкой фри. В отличие от железнодорожной столовой в Питтсбурге, здесь мы привлекали внимание. Водилы посматривали на нас с интересом, посмеивались между собой над тюрбаном Дженсена и словно примеривались к нам так же, как и мы к ним.

— Надень рубашку, а? — попросил я. — Здесь все же едят. На нас пялятся.  
— О, думаешь они на мои сиськи смотрят? — фыркнул Дженсен. — Автостопщики и дальнобойщики — лучшие друзья. Нам надо подальше проехать без пересадок, им — потрепаться за жизнь, чтоб не спать за баранкой. Вот, думают, подбирать нас или как.  
— Куда надо, мальчики? — за наш столик без приглашения плюхнулся подтянутый мужик в потертой замшевой куртке, с пепельно-перечной сединой в черных волосах.

Его смуглый лоб перечеркивали морщины, того типа, который не старит, а лишь добавляет стиля мужчинам. Определить по ним возраст было невозможно — нашему новому знакомому могло быть и тридцать, и сорок пять. Подобные рубленые лица, сожженные солнцем, маячили здесь за каждым вторым столом.  
— Нам на запад, сэр. Хотелось бы в Солт-Лейк-Сити попасть. А вам куда? — охотно поддержал Дженсен беседу и придвинул водиле упаковку горчицы.

Тот щедро полил свои сардельки, смерил меня спокойным взглядом неожиданно ярких голубых глаз и только тогда ответил:

— До солончаков не довезу. Иду на север, в Небраску, могу высадить вас прямо на шоссе Линкольна, домчитесь по прямой. Все равно вам Скалистые горы так или эдак огибать.  
— Шикарно! — воодушевился Дженсен. — Давно в пути?  
— Не ссы, не засну, — усмехнулся наш дальнобойщик и представился, снова глядя на меня: — Я Мэйджор. А тебя как звать?  
— Джаред. Это Дженсен.  
— Откуда едете?  
— Из Нью-Йорка. Нам вообще в Сан-Франциско надо.

Мэйджор покачал головой:

— Далековато. Ну да что уж. Вся Америка сейчас куда-то едет. Закончили жрать? Идите прогуляйтесь, я без компании доем. Ждите меня через тридцать минут у моего трака, номер два-два-шесть, четыре-одиннадцать.  
— А что везете? — поинтересовался я и тут же смутился: — Если не секрет, конечно.

Мэйджор хрипловато хмыкнул, демонстрируя одной стороной рта неожиданно белые зубы.

— Не секрет. Мебель везу.

Мы с Дженсеном успели выкурить почти полпачки, когда Мэйджор появился возле своего грузовика — послевоенного фредлайнера цвета хаки. Он легко запрыгнул внутрь и кивнул мне из кабины, чтобы я лез следом. Дженсен уселся возле меня и спросил:

— Можно стекло опустить?  
— Давай, — покладисто разрешил Мэйджор. — Смолить будешь тоже в окно, в кабину не дыми. Я не курю.

Фредлайнер мягко тронулся с места и величественно выплыл на трассу, напоминая старый и надежный корабль.

Вся кабина оказалась обклеена старыми картами и киноафишами. Прямо надо мной висел постер с Элвисом Пресли из фильма «Люби меня нежно», прошлой осенью мы с Мэган ходили на него трижды.

Увидев, что я оглядываю салон, Мэйджор снова суховато усмехнулся и заметил:

— Ну, скромненько, да. Не «Зефир», конечно.  
— «Зефир»? — переспросил Дженсен. — Поезд, что ли?  
— Ага. Не катались?  
— Да там надо по сотке на нос иметь, чтоб в него загрузиться! Один билет семьдесят баксов.  
— То-о-очно, — протянул Мэйджор. — У меня жена как-то увидела фильм про этот «Зефир», рекламная замануха. Загорелась, хоть туши ведром воды! Хочу, говорит, провести там отпуск. Отпуск на колесах, слыхали такое? Надену, говорит, красивое платье с подъюбником, сяду в Чикаго и доеду до самой Калифорнии. Хочет сидеть на мягком диване, пить мартини, высасывать устриц и смотреть из окна на долину реки Колорадо, на Скалистые горы, Большой бассейн, Сьерра-Неваду. Я говорю, кто за детьми-то последит, пока ты на горы будешь пялиться?  
— А там «зефиретты» есть, — заметил Дженсен.  
— Это кто? — спросил я. — Типа хостес?  
— Ага. Скачут вокруг пассажиров, рассказывают о маршруте, сидят с детьми.  
— Откуда знаешь? — поинтересовался Мэйджор.

Дженсен поморщился и уставился на дорогу. И ответил, дернув плечом:

— Мать ездила. Рассказывала.  
— У вас тут не «Зефир», но очень уютно, — заверил я Мэйджора, чтобы отвлечь внимание от напряженного Дженсена.  
— Вот спасибо! — хохотнул Мэйджор и хлопнул меня по колену. — Так и скажу в следующий раз своей. Хочешь отпуск на колесах, полезай в мой грузовик. Стопщики говорят, у меня тут не хуже.

Мэйджор оказался отличным водителем и прекрасным собеседником. Обычно мне тяжело давались разговоры с малознакомыми людьми, я начинал слишком активно жестикулировать и обязательно при этом сбивал руками предметы, собственный смех мне казался фальшивым, и я никогда не мог вычислить, как долго стоит смотреть в глаза собеседнику. Если отвернуться — он решит, что мне не интересно, если продолжать пялиться, примет за психа.

С Мэйджором же таких проблем не возникало. Он сам смотрел только на дорогу, и это избавило меня от необходимости ловить его взгляд. Он задавал интересные вопросы, не перебивал, его неспешная речь успокаивала и давала ощущение равенства между нами.

В основном Мэйджора интересовали Нью-Йорк и бродвейские постановки. Я рассказал ему про спектакли, виденные мной не только на Бродвее, но и в «Метрополитен-опере», а он травил байки из своей жизни в дороге, рассказывал о самых странных вещах, которые ему доводилось перевозить — от коров до палет с мороженым, растаявшим, конечно, несмотря на то, что весь кузов завалили сухим льдом.

Иногда мы надолго замолкали, и я зачарованно смотрел в лобовое стекло. Дорожное полотно заводским конвейером затягивалось под колеса нашего фредлайнера. Пару раз мы останавливались у обочины, чтобы размять ноги.

Видя, что я неплохо справляюсь с развлечением нашего водителя, Дженсен выпал из разговора, достал блокнот и стал что-то записывать — похоже, очередные стихи, которыми собирался бесить Соломона Розенштейна.

Часа через четыре Мэйджор вдруг дал по тормозам, грузовик замедлился и съехал с развязки, паркуясь возле насыпи. Вокруг не было ничего, кроме еще не до конца выжженных солнцем рыже-зеленоватых полей Небраски.

Мэйджор достал из внутреннего кармана замшевой куртки аккуратно сложенный платок, вытер лоб, шею, промокнул лицо, сложил платок по проглаженным линиям и спрятал его обратно. И развернулся ко мне.

— Минут через двадцать будет заправка, — сообщил он своим уже привычным спокойным тоном. — Там вроде бы есть мотель, ремонтная мастерская. Поймаете кого.  
— Отлично. Спасибо, ты очень помог, — кивнул я, не понимая, к чему остановка и опасаясь у него на глазах переглядываться с Дженсеном.

Мэйджор покивал, словно не слышал меня вовсе. А потом протянул руку и положил мне на колено ладонь.

— Дашь мне отсосать тебе, мальчик? — спросил он без всякого выражения, только очень тихо. — Я давно… Давно не ощущал во рту член.

Я оцепенел. Его рука на моем колене казалась очень тяжелой, вдавливала меня в сиденье. Мысли спутались в ком, словно использованные бумажные ленты серпантина. Тишина в кабине давила на уши, вызывала желание зашуметь, закричать, заговорить — о чем-то неважном, несущественном, веселом. Заглушить последние слова Мэйджора. Забыть их.

Он убрал руку и добавил, не меняя тона:

— Только если ты хочешь. Я все равно довезу вас, куда обещал. Но если ты хочешь…

Он точно видел наш поцелуй с Дженсеном возле трассы. Или же просто почуял меня. Я тоже это умел, раньше, до Дженсена. Никогда не пользовался своим умением, никогда не знакомился вне бара, но всегда старался вычислить… не своих, нет. Просто таких, как я.

Мэйджор мне нравился. Мне нравилось смотреть на него, я не испытывал рядом с ним страха или неуверенности. И в любой другой ситуации…

Я несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, с благодарностью отмечая, как Мэйджор отворачивается к стеклу, давая мне время подумать.

Если бы не сегодняшняя ночь. Если бы не поцелуй возле трассы. Если бы не Дженсен.

Я развернулся к нему, совершенно не представляя, что увижу.

Время близилось к девяти вечера, и тень от моста закрывала фредлайнер — в кабине стало темно и неуютно. Дженсен сжимал в пальцах дорогую шариковую ручку и безотрывно смотрел в свой блокнот. Почувствовав мой взгляд, он поднял голову, развернулся и очень лихо подмигнул:

— Делай все, что захочешь, Джаред. В этом и смысл.  
— Джаред, — Мэйджор легко коснулся пальцами моего плеча. — Я хорошо сосу.

Дженсен расплылся в широкой улыбке и сказал нараспев:

— Кому-то перепа-а-ало! Дерзай, боец!

И он совершенно пошлым образом поиграл бровями.

Интересно, на что я рассчитывал? Что он попросит меня не ходить с другим? Это Дженсен-то? Который умудрился подцепить девчонку на следующее же утро после ночи со мной? После самой прекрасной ночи, что была в моей жизни. Мне все еще снились его тело, его шепот, его объятия и желание, а он уже засаживал только что встреченной девушке.

Китти, Дора, Лизи-Джейн, Глэдис, Лили, Дэйзи… Он будет любить их на каждой заправке, в подсобке каждой забегаловки, будет жениться на них, бросать их и мчаться к следующим. А в промежутках будет целоваться со мной на обочине шоссе и улыбаться мне так, словно больше никого не существует.

— Выпусти меня, — попросил я. — Мэйджор? Ты идешь?

Кузов грузовика и насыпь скрывали нас от нечаянного внимания. Мэйджор стоял на коленях прямо на гравии, ласкал себя и жарко затягивал в рот мой член. Он не соврал, он и правда оказался умелым и нежным — долго возбуждал меня мозолистыми пальцами, а после старательно вылизывал и сосал яйца. Он брал глубоко, вдумчиво, наслаждаясь и делясь наслаждением со мной, и я благодарно перебирал его жесткие волосы, гладил по пепельно-черной голове.

На самом деле все было ужасно.

Я всем телом чувствовал Дженсена рядом. Я не мог отделаться от ощущения, что обманываю и его, и Мэйджора, и себя. Дженсен был не против, он явно порадовался за меня, ведь теперь я вроде как вступил в его лигу — лигу беззаботных приверженцев свободной любви, которые ловят наслаждение и никому не причиняют боль.

Голова пухла от гула голосов, вспышки навязчивых мыслей вышибали из тела. Я вжался задницей в высокое колесо, уперся затылком в стальную дверь кузова — и зажмурился изо всех сил.

В темноте стало легче. Я слышал влажные звуки, с которыми мой член вталкивался в рот Мэйджора, отчетливо представлял, как он ласкает себя, и оставалось совсем немного, чтобы я мог дать нашему водителю то, что обещал, но я зачем-то открыл глаза. И напоролся на прямой взгляд Дженсена.

Я крупно вздрогнул, но Мэйджор, к счастью, счел мою дрожь приближением к финалу.

Дженсен, в застегнутой на все пуговицы рубашке, стоял, привалившись к торцу кузова, крутил в пальцах незажженную сигарету и смотрел мне в лицо — непривычно бледный и призрачно-тихий.

В смятении я опустил голову, и тут Мэйджор погладил меня между ног, протолкнул в меня влажный кончик пальца. Я ахнул и увидел — Дженсен переводит взгляд вниз. Смотрит со странной гримасой, как Мэйджор сосет мне и натягивает меня на палец.

Когда он снова взглянул мне в лицо, я больше не смог держаться. Мое тело в умелых старательных руках забилось в оргазме, Мейджер застонал вокруг члена, и когда я пришел в себя, Дженсена рядом уже не было.

Когда мы вернулись, он тихо сидел на своем месте, обняв себя за плечи, и молчал.

Мэйджор, не говоря ни слова, вывел фредлайнер на трассу и домчал нас до заправки возле Элм-Крик за пятнадцать минут. Перед расставанием он тепло улыбнулся мне одними губами и махнул рукой. Дженсен же прощался с ним долго, буйно и многословно, войдя в какое-то нервно-взвинченное состояние.

— Ну что? — сказал он преувеличенно бодро, когда сигнальные фонари фредлайнера скрылись за поворотом. — Двинемся дальше? Еще рано, если удачно поймаем попутку, проведем с комфортом ночь и сделаем разом десятки миль.

Я не стал спорить. Меня не покидало ощущение, что я совсем запутался.

Дженсен почему-то пропустил несколько грузовиков и неожиданно тормознул желтый пикап с семейной парой фермеров. Я не слышал, о чем он с ними переговаривался, но в итоге он махнул мне рукой, подзывая, и похлопал по борту:

— Залезай. Они едут до самого Шайенна, ночью уже будешь там.  
— Что значит — я буду там? А ты?!  
— Да у них места нет, глянь.

Я перегнулся через борт. Места и правда было немного — все пространство кузова заполняли ящики и мешки.

— Давай поймаем другую машину.  
— Зачем другую? Ребята едут по прямой до Вайоминга, такая удача! Я догоню, встретимся там.  
— Постой!

Но Дженсен уже забрасывал в кузов мой «Ундервуд».

— Стой. Дженсен, погоди. Пожалуйста, поедем вместе!  
— Не дергайся, Джаред. Все будет в порядке. Честно, я догоню. Жди меня на автовокзале. Да лезь ты уже! Им ехать пора.

Совсем ничего не соображая, я забрался в кузов и, когда пикап тронулся, завопил на всю заправку:

— На автовокзале, Дженсен! Я буду ждать на автовокзале!

Дженсен махнул мне вслед рукой, пикап тряхнуло, я съехал вниз и больше ничего не видел, кроме ящиков с морковью и мешков, набитых картошкой.

Вот так и получилось, что на шоссе Линкольна посреди Небраски мы с Дженсеном разделились.


	4. Глава 4

Пустынный ветер Вайоминга швырял песок на стоптанные ботинки. Мои губы потрескались, слюна стала густой и клейкой, а язык едва ворочался во рту, прилипал к небу. Сухие глаза болели от того, что я бесконечно вглядывался в белое от солнца асфальтовое полотно и песочного цвета поля по другую сторону трассы.

Больше суток я сидел на скамье под козырьком малолюдного автовокзала Шайенна и ждал Дженсена. Жажда была такой сильной, что при каждом вдохе жар и сухость стягивали глотку, жгли губы и рот.

Вода из рюкзака давно закончилась. В туалете автовокзала не работал кран. Мне стоило обойти приземистое желто-коричневое здание и купить воды или пива в киоске на соседней площади, но я боялся встать со скамьи. Казалось — стоит мне покинуть свой пост, отвести взгляд от дороги, перестать всматриваться во все проезжающие автомобили, и я пропущу Дженсена. Упущу его, окончательно потеряю. Автобусы за прошедшие сутки приходили три раза, но Дженсена среди пассажиров, конечно, не оказывалось.

Пожилая пара, что довезла меня до Шайенна в середине прошлой ночи, оставила в подарок булочки с корицей. Седая фермерша сказала, что их печет ее старшая дочь, которая мечтает открыть кондитерскую, да банк не дает ссуду.

Две булочки я съел, а одну завернул в чистый носовой платок и спрятал в рюкзак, чтобы поделиться с Дженсеном. Наверняка та давно зачерствела, но я не трогал ее, несмотря на приглушенный жаждой голод.

Несколько раз мне все же пришлось отлучиться в туалет, и после воображение рисовало яркую реалистичную картинку, от которой я просто сходил с ума: Дженсен приезжает, не находит меня и движется дальше до Солт-Лейк-Сити, меняя машины и попутчиков и думая, что я его бросил.

Ночью мне несколько раз удавалось отключиться на час или два, согнувшись лицом в колени и кутаясь в порванную терьером куртку. Проснувшись, я успокаивал себя тем, что, даже спящего, Дженсен все равно меня бы увидел.

Днем я прятался от суеты и людей за тетрадью, курил и старался вспомнить все, что со мной происходило, записать мысли и впечатления, но сконцентрироваться не получалось. Каждый прибывающий «Грейхаунд», каждый автомобиль, мчащийся по трассе мимо, отвлекал меня, заставлял щуриться и выискивать взглядом Дженсена.

Я не особенно верил в музу. Конечно, я верил в правильный настрой, в творческий импульс, верил во вдохновение — но я также знал, что можно писать и тогда, когда ничего подобного нет. Что писательство — это труд и, если надо, ты садишься за пишущую машинку и заставляешь себя выталкивать на бумагу слова. Любые. Описывать все, что видишь, о чем думаешь. Даже глупости, даже совсем бесполезные вещи. И нужное настроение приходит само.

Сейчас же ни черта не получалось. Я словно онемел внутри собственной головы, и слова, предложения, простые буквы, которыми я спасался всю жизнь, отказывались сотрудничать. Я просто забывал названия предметов, явлений и чувств. Я потерял свою музу, в которую не верил.

У меня не осталось сил гадать, что случилось. Почему Дженсен решил избавиться от меня. Самой очевидной версией была самая простая — в пикапе не нашлось места и практичный Дженсен решил разделиться. Ничего такого, обычная практика среди автостопщиков.

Только я не мог забыть его взгляд, там, под мостом, поверх головы Мэйджера. Не мог выкинуть из головы нервную взвинченность Дженсена и поспешность, с которой он старался прогнать меня.

Если все, что я знал про Дженсена Эклза, было правдой, я правильно сделал, позволив дальнобойщику отсосать мне под мостом через реку Платт. Или…

Может, Дженсен догадался, что я не хотел идти с Мэйджором? Понял, что я предал себя, и разочаровался во мне?

Я был слишком измотан жаждой, жарой и страхом больше никогда не увидеть Дженсена, чтобы думать об этом. Я просто хотел дождаться его, чего бы мне это ни стоило. Очевидную мысль — нельзя ехать сутки с лишним туда, куда мне удалось добраться часа за четыре — я втаптывал в вездесущий песок подошвой ботинка. Дженсен мог заночевать на заправке, подцепить девицу и зависнуть с ней на денек, напиться и приходить в себя от похмелья. Мог доехать на попутке до Денвера и добираться теперь оттуда по пустынному 25-му шоссе, где никого не поймать.

Я не собирался двигаться с места.

Еще через полчаса, когда я ощутил одышку и приближение лихорадки, стало ясно, что Дженсена я точно не дождусь, если получу тепловой удар или помру от жажды. Я как раз распрямлял задеревеневшую спину, собираясь подхватить свои пожитки и бегом — насколько хватит сил — метнуться за водой и пачкой сигарет, как к автовокзалу подъехала диковинная конструкция: грузовик с прицепной платформой. На платформе прикатила удивительно разношерстная компания — парочка светловолосых фермеров в ярких бейсболках и джинсовых комбинезонах, красномордый парень едва не выше меня, с толстыми вывернутыми губами и двумя мешками поклажи, трое мексиканцев — два деда, похожих друг на друга как две капли воды, и одна красивая черноволосая девушка.

Я вглядывался в каждое лицо, отбрасывал, не узнавая, зачем-то возвращался, чтобы убедиться наверняка, кусал пересохшие губы, и тут услышал знакомый голос:

— Эге-гей, поберегись!

Дженсен спрыгнул с платформы последним и подбежал к водителю. К нему из кабины свесился молодой фермер в полосатой рубашке, широко, радушно улыбнулся и пожал руку. Под прощальные крики всей компании грузовик дал два гудка и с ревом тронулся с места.

Я забыл про жажду, голод, забыл про усталость и растерянность, про обиду и презрение к себе за глупую ошибку с Мэйджором. Дженсен сдержал слово. Он догнал меня.

Я махнул рукой, но Дженсен о чем-то оживленно беседовал с красномордым. Тогда я плюнул на рюкзак и чехол и пошел к нему — горло ссохлось настолько, что окликнуть Дженсена я не мог.

Он заметил меня, когда я почти приблизился. Красномордый еще говорил что-то, но Дженсен не слушал. Он смотрел на меня, и на его губах расцветала растерянно-радостная улыбка.

— Джаред! — он шагнул ко мне и вдруг крепко-крепко обнял, комкая рубашку на спине. И пробормотал в плечо: — Думал, ты не дождался. Уехал.  
— Попить есть? — прохрипел я.

Он торопливо достал из кармана рюкзака флягу и, когда я замотал головой, в ужасе представляя, как алкоголь окончательно сжигает мою пересохшую глотку, заверил:

— Там вода! Пей.

Вода была теплой, сладкой и пьянила не хуже бурбона Нэнси. Я не смог затормозить себя, пока не выхлестал все до капли. Волшебная фляга Дженсена…

— Где твои вещи? — спросил Дженсен, и я безразлично махнул рукой в сторону скамьи у автостанции, вытирая с подбородка капли воды. — Да ты обалдел? Сопрут!

Дженсен рванул за моим рюкзаком и чехлом, а я, наконец, смог отдышаться и рассмотреть его нового приятеля.

— Боб, — представился красномордый, поправил на плече один из мешков и заметил, разглядывая меня с интересом: — Дженсен не говорил, что его в Шайенне кто-то ждет.  
— Я сам не знал, — буркнул подошедший Дженсен. — Да, мы договорились, — добавил он в ответ на мой удивленный взгляд, — но мне пришлось сделать крюк и… Короче, вижу, вы уже познакомились.  
— Не совсем, — качнул головой Боб, и, глядя на выцветшие белесые брови, я понял, что его краснота — это просто загар.  
— Я Джаред.

Его рукопожатие было довольно вялым.

— Боб отсюда, из Шайенна, — сообщил Дженсен. — Живет возле авиабазы.  
— Здесь есть авиабаза? — спросил я.

Голова кружилась, и нестерпимо хотелось в тень, но мы втроем зачем-то продолжали стоять возле дороги на самом солнцепеке. На мой вопрос Боб очень оскорбился:

— Авиабаза имени Фрэнсиса Е. Уоррена! Ты сколько тут торчал? Мог бы и разузнать про город. Старейшая военная база, между прочим.  
— Я не отходил от автовокзала и не говорил ни с кем, — извиняясь, объяснил я и заметил краем глаза короткий, полный смятения взгляд Дженсена.  
— Так тебе тоже работа нужна? — слегка смягчившись, спросил Боб.  
— Послезавтра День американского флага, — объяснил Дженсен. — Здесь торжество готовится.  
— Будут пилоты с военной базы, — важно подтвердил Боб. — Надо расчистить пустырь, сколотить шатры. Платят в день по восемь баксов на рыло. Перекантоваться можете у меня в гараже.  
— Ладно, — кивнул я.  
— Уверен? — заглянул мне в глаза Дженсен. — Если хочешь, я останусь, а ты…  
— Мы можем больше не разделяться? — вырвалось у меня отчаянное.

Боб закинул второй мешок на плечо и еще сильнее выпятил свои толстые губы:

— Ну, вы тут решайте. Мне таксофон нужен.

И он вразвалку направился к автостанции.

— Ты сгорел, — заметил Дженсен, даже не обернувшись к Бобу и безотрывно глядя мне в глаза. — Нос. И лоб.

Я медленно поднял руку и коснулся переносицы. Щиплющая боль, которую я не ощущал раньше, обожгла все лицо.

— Прости, что так долго добирался, — выдохнул Дженсен. — И я… Да. Давай больше не разделяться.

Я облегченно улыбнулся, не обращая внимания на сухость губ и стянутость кожи. Мне даже стало прохладнее.

Боб жил с матерью и двумя маленькими сестрами-близняшками в каркасном домике под двускатной крышей. Гараж был пристроен к дому, и, помимо основной поднимающейся двери, в нем имелся проход прямо на кухню. Почти все пространство гаража занимал синий, до странности длинный автомобиль, похожий на матово-блестящего жука. Зализанный кузов напоминал самолетный фюзеляж, а внутри я разглядел диван со вспоротой кожаной обивкой, пару кресел и даже откидной столик. Несмотря на необычайно просторный и изысканный салон, автомобиль тем не менее не выглядел ни современным, ни даже привлекательным.

Только я собрался спросить, что это за чудо, как Дженсен восторженно завопил:

— «Стаут Скарабей»! Ух ты! Никогда не видел таких.  
— Х-ха! — довольно произнес Боб, явно наслаждаясь искренним восторгом своего гостя. — Знаешь, сколько этот вагон стоил в тридцать шестом? Пять штук! Ручная работа, то-то же! Офис на колесах!  
— Он на ходу? — Дженсен присел на корточки и заглянул под низкое днище.  
— Не-е-е, — с сожалением протянул Боб. — Это дедов. Мотор давно наебнулся, тут никто не берется чинить, больно диковинный. Да и старый. А как дед помер, так мы с мамкой не знаем, куда б эдакого монстра сбагрить. Вот, можете спать внутри. Одеяла я принесу. 

Боб ушел в дом, а мы забрались в «Скарабей» и принялись разглядывать интерьер, отделанный деревом, хромом и когда-то бирюзовой кожей. Сейчас обивку украшали дыры и заплаты, одного кресла явно недоставало. Зато на диване в конце салона можно было бы и правда неплохо выспаться в дороге.

Пока Дженсен, плюхнувшись на водительское сиденье, крутил руль, ощупывал приборную панель и что-то бормотал под нос про задний привод и уникальную трехступенчатую коробку передач, я прилег на диван, подтянув колени к животу, и закрыл глаза. Прохлада гаража остужала разгоряченную кожу, голос Дженсена звучал сладкой музыкой, и вскоре я перестал разбирать слова, ощущая, как сведенные мышцы расслабляются и меня приятно качает на волнах.

Проснулся я от легкого прикосновения к волосам. С трудом справившись со свинцовой тяжестью век, я открыл глаза и увидел Дженсена, сидящего на полу у изголовья.

— Прости, что разбудил, там Боб ждет снаружи. Поведет нас оформляться на работу.  
— Долго я спал? — просипел я.  
— Часа полтора.

Все тело ломило, и я со стоном спустил с дивана затекшие ноги. Дженсен сел рядом и вдруг положил ладонь на щеку, разворачивая к себе мое лицо. И поцеловал — без прошлого вызова или веселой демонстрации открытых взглядов. Мягко и неожиданно нежно. И шепнул мне в губы:

— Я скучал без тебя.

Я откинул голову, чтобы видеть его лицо, и поразился, каким растерянным был его взгляд. Я ни разу не видел Дженсена Эклза настолько сбитым с толку.

— Я без тебя, кажется, умер, — выпалил я с перепугу, ощущая на сгоревшей шее фантомный ветер пустыни и острые песчинки за воротом.

Он дернулся в моих руках, и я, ужаснувшись тому, что натворил, зачастил сбивчивым шепотом, торопясь, пока он не сбежал:

— Это ничего не значит, Дженсен! Это ни к чему тебя не обязывает. Живи, как жил, я просто… Просто мне бесполезно скрываться, да? Боюсь, я и не смогу. И свободную любовь тоже… не смогу. Мне не нужны никакие чужие отсосы, и Мэйджор… Он хороший, но я совсем его не хотел. Я думал, я смогу, как ты. Чтобы без обязательств, чтобы всем было легко и радостно и никто не страдал. Только я устал, Дженсен.

Он чутко слушал меня, ловил каждое слово. В полутьме гаража его глаза казались огромными и блестящими, и я с ужасом понял, что признаюсь — вот прямо сейчас, ему в лицо, хотя совершенно не собирался! Никогда.

Сдавать назад уже было поздно.

— Я не хочу каждый раз узнавать человека заново. Догадываться, что нравится ему, давать понять, что нравится мне. Я устал от новых людей в моей постели, от новых тел. Не скажу, что их было много… Господи, нет, даже слишком мало! Я знаю, у тебя есть друзья-гомосексуалисты, так вот я — точно самый унылый из всех. И мне… Боже, прости!

Я не смог больше выносить его огромного потрясенного взгляда. Закрыв лицо руками, я замер на краю дивана, ощущая, как жаркая, будто пустыня, головная боль заполняет мой череп, давит каждую осознанную мысль.

— Это нечестно, — сказал я в ладони. — Ты поделился со мной своей любовью, ты сделал мне невозможный подарок. А я вывалил на тебя в ответ все свое дерьмо. Ты сможешь забыть, что я сейчас наговорил?

Дженсен обхватил меня за плечи, притянул к себе и тихо сказал, утыкаясь лбом в мой висок:

— Я не хочу. Я не хочу забывать ни слова, Джаред. Я хочу… еще. С тобой.

Меня повело. Я дрожал и никак не мог сдержать жуткий колотун. Бросало сразу и в жар, и в холод, и сгоревшее лицо словно жалили одновременно с десяток пчел.

— Да у тебя температура! — воскликнул Дженсен, трогая прохладной ладонью мой лоб.

Это было неважно. Я улыбался, как помешанный, и ловил всем телом его прикосновения.

Бобу с Дженсеном пришлось идти на работу вдвоем — я не смог преодолеть слабость. Меня лихорадило, перед глазами ползали навязчивые мошки, воздуха не хватало, а головная боль усиливалась тошнотой.

Боб разрешил мне заходить в дом, чтобы пользоваться ванной на первом этаже, а Дженсен оставил на откидном столике в «Скарабее» большую пластиковую упаковку с апельсиновым соком и две пачки крекеров «Ритц». Есть я не мог, зато разжиженный кисло-сладкий сок привел меня в чувство настолько, что, пока мать Боба возилась с детьми на заднем дворе, я сумел добраться до ванной и несколько блаженных минут провести под прохладным душем.

Вернувшись в гараж, я залез в «Скарабей», укутался в плед, оставленный Бобом, и замер, рассматривая свод бежево-золотистого плетеного потолка. Я надеялся заснуть, но тягучие, густые, как патока, мысли держали меня на поверхности, не позволяли соскользнуть в беспамятство.

Я думал о своих романах и рассказах, о своих героях и, конечно, о Дженсене. Придумывая персонаж — человека, которому я дарил характер, мировоззрение и судьбу, я тратил много времени, чтобы понять его, узнать, как он любит, что чувствует, чего боится. Дженсена же — настоящего, живого — мне только предстояло разгадать, а ведь я уже встал с ним на дорогу. Уже был от него без ума. Уже почувствовал на своих губах вкус его пота и семени. Я обязан был узнать, кто он.

Он все же заразил меня опасным вирусом надежды. Заставил мечтать. Мечтать о том, что Дженсен Эклз, который одним махом отверг и семью, и романтические привязанности, и верность, — все же нуждается в близости.

Я был изгоем и для меня оставалась навечно недосягаема нормальная, благополучная, воспетая в воскресных проповедях и телепередачах жизнь: любящая пара, дети, дом, достаток, яблочный пирог на семейном обеде. Недосягаема — и потому привлекательна. А Дженсен же, «бунтующий богатый мальчик», видел эту американскую мечту изнутри, и на его глазах она сгнила, словно яблоко, которое висело на ветке, манило румяным боком, а после упало под ноги — и оказалось полным червей. И Дженсен отшатнулся в ужасе.

Мог ли я надеяться стать для Дженсена полностью своим? Предложить ему другое яблоко, настоящее, спелое и сладкое?

Я все же заснул, и мне снились ароматные яблоневые сады, расстилающиеся на тысячи миль, и треск на ветру сухих веток.

Дженсен вернулся под самый вечер, когда я очнулся и пялился, по-совиному моргая, в окно автомобиля на тусклую желтую лампочку, ввинченную над дверью гаража.

— Эге-гей! — крикнул он, подлезая под наполовину поднятой дверью. — Как самочувствие?  
— Уже гораздо лучше, — честно сказал я. — Даже есть захотелось.

Дженсен запрыгнул в автомобиль, принеся с собой запах распиленных досок. На ровный пол «Скарабея» с его одежды полетели стружки.

— Не будем объедать Боба. Сейчас сполоснусь и схожу добуду нам еды.  
— Я пойду с тобой, мне правда лучше, — поспешно сказал я.

Мне не хотелось вынуждать Дженсена заботиться о себе. Он кивнул и, поморщившись, сунул в рот безымянный палец.

— Занозу посадил, — проговорил невнятно. — Зараза, никак не достать.  
— Дай гляну. Пошли к свету.

Мы выбрались из машины и встали под лампочкой. От того, как спокойно и доверчиво Дженсен протянул мне руку, я совсем поплыл и еле удержался, чтобы не поцеловать его ладонь.

Той далекой ночью в мотеле «Сансет Инн» все случилось слишком неожиданно, быстро, и я не успел изучить тело Дженсена так, как мне бы хотелось. Сейчас я заметил, что на его руках много мозолей и под неожиданно ровно остриженными ногтями темнеет грязь. На выпуклых костяшках виднелись царапины, и мне нестерпимо хотелось пройтись по каждой языком.

Заноза белела крошечной точкой на подушечке пальца. В детстве, когда я, Джефф или Мэг приходили домой с занозами, мама брала булавку и подцепляла досадную щепку. За неимением булавки я сильно сжал палец Дженсена и надавил ногтем чуть ниже занозы.

— Ай! — сказал Дженсен. — Поддается.

Я бездумно потянул в рот его палец и высосал крошечную щепку. Все еще дурной после вспышки лихорадки, я дал Дженсену все причины выдать пошлость или посмеяться надо мной. Только он не сделал ничего подобного, только смотрел безотрывно мне в лицо.

— Спасибо, — севшим голосом проговорил Дженсен. — Ну, я… пойду в душ, да?

Я сплюнул занозу и кивнул.

Пока Дженсен не вернулся, я сидел на порожке «Скарабея» и мучился фантазиями о том, как я сосу его пальцы, а после он готовит меня к сексу. Из-за двери слышались звон посуды, детские ноющие голоса и раздраженные окрики матери Боба.

Дженсен неожиданно появился не из кухни — вновь поднырнул под гаражной дверью, распаренный и влажный.

— Сбежал через задний двор, не хотел семье Боба глаза мозолить, — объяснил он. — О, чуть не забыл.

Он полез в карман джинсов и достал изрядно смятую желто-зеленую картонную упаковку, в которой оказался такой же желто-зеленый тюбик с целебной мазью Де Вита.

— Бальзам с гамамелисом, — пояснил Дженсен. — От солнечных ожогов, от царапин.  
— В доме спер? — спросил я, откручивая крышечку и принюхиваясь к душным запахам вазелина и карболки.

Дженсен странно посмотрел на меня, и я отчетливо понял: ни черта я о нем не знаю. Да вообще не представляю, что творится в его голове.

— Купил, — коротко сказал он. — Тебе. Давай сюда свою морду. Намажу, а то ты на ощупь еще в глаз себе заедешь.

Я так и остался сидеть на подножке автомобиля, а Дженсен склонился надо мной и осторожными движениями размазал бальзам по лбу, носу и щекам. Зуд прекратился почти мгновенно, ощущение пришкваренной к лицу стянутой маски прошло, и я не удержался — обхватил Дженсена за шею.

Я целовал его осторожно, опасаясь испачкать мазью, но ему, похоже, было наплевать. Сцепив пальцы в замок за моим затылком, он привлек меня к себе, бесстыдно вылизывая рот, лаская языком губы. Дженсен тихо постанывал, вздрагивал в моих объятиях — господи, я не встречал никого, кто получал бы столько удовольствия от простых поцелуев! Он наслаждался каждым прикосновением, он был таким страстным и жадным, что меня повело, из головы вылетели все мысли об осторожности.

Хотелось ощутить его голую кожу — и я вытянул его футболку из джинсов, провел от пояса вверх по горячей влажной спине. Хотелось коснуться члена, и я в изнеможении дергал ремень, тер вздыбленную ширинку ладонью, захлебываясь поцелуями.

Он был не против. Он подавался бедрами к моим рукам, гладил мою шею, напирал, затягивал не в поцелуй даже — в полноценный секс, торопливый, яркий в каждой вспышке возбуждения. Мои слабость и вялость прошли, мышцы сводило переполняющей меня силой, и сейчас я с трудом справлялся со своими желаниями. Мне хотелось развернуться спиной, опереться одним коленом о подножку «Скарабея», стянуть брюки, прогнуться и позволить Дженсену взять меня прямо так, без всяких церемоний.

Ремень наконец поддался под моими пальцами, я торопливо расстегнул первый болт на джинсах и сразу просунул ладонь, скользя по поджавшемуся животу Дженсена, мечтая скорее добраться до члена.

— Хочу тебя, — пробормотал я, не в силах больше сдерживаться. — Я так тебя хочу…

В эту секунду в доме громыхнуло, и звук, похожий на длинный раздражающий дребезг алюминиевого таза, отбросил нас друг от друга. Следом раздался детский плач — нарастающий из испуганного хныканья, раскручивающийся звуковой воронкой, он становился все громче, надрывнее, всасывал пространство вокруг себя. К нему прибавился недовольный женский голос, и вот уже мы не слышали ничего, кроме истошной детской истерики и взрослой ругани.

Я успел отползти вглубь автомобиля и теперь сидел на полу, тяжело дыша и прижимаясь спиной к крепежу одного из кресел. Дженсен же отступил от машины всего на полшага, и то лишь потому, что я его отпихнул. Он стоял напротив меня в проеме как само воплощение секса — с расстегнутой ширинкой, с торчащими волосами, с потемневшими от поцелуев приоткрытыми губами. Его грудь под обтягивающей футболкой высоко вздымалась, и я с силой прикусил кончик языка, чтобы удержаться и не сделать ничего непоправимого и опасного.

— Пойдем ужинать? — прочистив горло, предложил Дженсен.

Ребенок за стеной все еще заходился в нескончаемом плаче. Я кивнул, выбрался из «Скарабея» и, не глядя на Дженсена, попытался привести себя в порядок. Это оказалось неожиданно сложно — Дженсен не отрывал от меня глаз и даже не пытался застегнуться и пригладить волосы. Больше всего мне хотелось вновь ощутить его руки на своем теле. Когда я поднял на него взгляд, он вздохнул и сильно потер ладонями лицо.

Я видел его с девчонками, видел, как он целовал их, как тянул к себе на колени и после тискал и шептал на ухо очевидные пошлости, от которых они краснели и хихикали. Видел его перед сексом и сразу после. Только никогда он не был таким — обескураженно-взвинченным, болезненно-открытым. Насколько я смог узнать, секс был для Дженсена игрой, весельем, возможностью общения, радостью, которой можно делиться с другими, способом скоротать время, развлечься.

Сейчас же я не понимал его эмоций. Слишком сильных, слишком серьезных. Впрочем, я вообще мало что понимал, взбудораженный и измученный желанием.

Возможно, причина заключалась в том, что Дженсен не привык быть с мужчиной, я сбивал его с толку.

Он приподнял дверь гаража для меня, и мы, сталкиваясь плечами, молча пошли по деревянным тротуарам Шайенна в поисках еще открытой и желательно дешевой забегаловки. Вечерний холод остужал разгоряченное лицо, заползал за ворот футболки и заставлял меня зябко ежиться и вновь ощущать откатившую было слабость.

Все забегаловки оказались закрыты, но через три квартала от дома Боба мы нашли отличный ковбойский бар под вывеской «Миллион долларов». Я думал, Дженсен обожает такие места, но он только мрачно оглядывался, пока мы искали столик, и молчал. И только когда блондинка-официантка в ковбойской шляпе и белой рубашке, застегнутой лишь на три нижних пуговицы, приняла у нас заказ — два клаб-сэндвича, две кружки пива и виски для Дженсена — прокомментировал свой выбор напитков:

— Надо нажраться. Может, стояк пройдет.  
— Мне не поможет, — севшим голосом ответил я, маясь от его откровенности. — От алкоголя еще сильнее хочется, только кончить трудно.

Уши горели, и казалось, что каждый в баре смотрит на нас. Воображение не щадило меня, я же знал, насколько здесь все заняты собой, своими собутыльниками, разговорами, играми в дартс и американским родео на механическом быке.

— Тогда не пей, — жарко зашептал мне Дженсен, перегнувшись через стол и уронив рекламную табличку, обещающую по будням до девяти вечера два пива по цене одного. — Когда кончаешь, ты похож на ангела. Хочу еще раз это увидеть. Хочу брать тебя и смотреть на твой оргазм.

Я со свистом втянул воздух и на секунду зажмурился, крепко сжимая кулаки. Оказывается, можно кончить от одних лишь слов. От одного звука голоса того, кого желаешь до боли. Я под столом широко расставил колени, пережидая вспышку. Если бы положил ладонь на ширинку и чуть надавил — точно взорвался бы.

— Молчи! — умоляюще прошептал я. — Боже, молчи… Едва держусь же!

Нас спасла официантка, выгрузив с подноса на стол еду и выпивку. Проходя мимо Дженсена она как бы ненароком задела его бедром, но он даже не обернулся. Смотрел на меня темным напряженным взглядом и совершенно неприлично облизывал нижнюю губу.

Я схватил свое пиво и выхлестал залпом половину кружки. Дженсен опрокинул виски и тоже глотнул пива.

Смех, крики, пьяная ругань, скрип механического быка, аплодисменты, музыка — все отошло на задний план. Я не помнил, как давился сэндвичем, как допивал свое пиво, как расплачивался. Под столом я терся ботинком о ботинок Дженсена и не мог оторвать от него глаз.

Я знал: Дженсен Эклз никогда не будет со мной, никогда меня не захочет. В юности, еще в школе, я ненавидел себя за то, что влюблялся в гетеросексуалов, в недоступных, обрекая себя на вечные замены. Сейчас же я чувствовал всем телом, даже не разумом — что-то происходит. У Дженсена и правда стоит на меня. Мне стоило упиваться счастьем, но я почему-то боялся до чертиков. Боялся и бешено хотел разрядки. С ним.

— К Бобу? — неуверенно спросил я, когда мы выкатились из бара на улицу.  
— Там стены картонные, — поморщился Дженсен и вдруг схватил меня за локоть, заговорщически глядя в глаза: — Я знаю, куда пойти.

Он тащил меня по улицам Шайенна, не оборачиваясь, не обращая внимания на просьбы дать сигаретку, на стайки надеющихся на знакомство девушек в откровенных платьях. Я безропотно следовал за ним, морщась от того, как натирает белье, как член неудобно изгибается в брюках и болезненно ноют яйца.

Мы оказались на огромном пустыре, похожем на передвижную ярмарку, что только приехала или собралась вот-вот сняться с места. Во тьме маячили скелеты торговых шатров, пирамиды пластиковых скамеек и штабеля свежеоструганных досок. В безветренном воздухе печально свисали гирлянды звездно-полосатых флажков.

Несмотря на понатыканные всюду новенькие фонари, пустырь не освещали, но машины, проезжающие мимо по шоссе, мазали светом фар по не состриженному пока бурьяну. Окошко кассы на заправке с противоположной стороны пустыря горело неярким светом.

В центре всего этого великолепия я увидел недостроенную сцену — и догадался, что именно там работали Боб с Дженсеном.

К сцене Дженсен меня и потащил.

— Смотри под ноги, — понизив голос, посоветовал он на бегу, хотя с таким же успехом мог проорать: слушать тут было некому.

Остов сцены был не до конца заколочен досками, и мы с Дженсеном нырнули под лестницу, оказавшись в блаженной полутьме, отрезанные от внешнего мира.

— Иди сюда, — пробормотал Дженсен. — Не могу больше.

Он задрал мою футболку, ловко расстегнул брюки и сжал меня слишком сильно, жестко. Как сейчас и хотелось. Он целовал шею, грудь, терся об меня пахом, не позволяя просунуть между нами руку и помочь ему, расстегнуть ширинку, коснуться члена.

Я опасался облокачиваться на опору сцены, но Дженсен толкнул меня на нее и пробормотал:

— Я ставил. Надежно.

Его словарный запас сократился до коротких просьб-требований: «Сними. Обопрись. Не молчи». Я же вовсе не мог говорить, только подвывал и громко стонал в его руках.

Он раздел меня ниже пояса, и я стоял босыми ногами в куче опилок. Сам же он скинул футболку и лишь слегка приспустил брюки с трусами. Мы дрочили друг другу поспешно и рвано, терлись головками членов и от слишком острого ощущения мне хотелось орать. Когда до финала оставалась пара движений кулака, Дженсен остановился, посмотрел мне в глаза, тяжело дыша, и попросил с неуместной мольбой в голосе:

— Дай мне.  
— Да! — всхлипнул я, разворачиваясь спиной, нагибаясь и обхватывая руками деревянный столб. — Пожалуйста.

На задворках сознания мелькнула паническая мысль, что сейчас ничего не получится и больно будет даже не мне — Дженсену. И тут я вспомнил.

— Мазь, — сказал я. — Де Вита. От ожогов. Ты взял?  
— О, — сказал Дженсен, и мне показалось — он покраснел, но в темноте, конечно, так только почудилось.

Он скинул ботинки, снял джинсы и начал мять их, пытаясь нащупать в кармане мазь. Желто-зеленый тюбик оказался у него с собой, и он торопливо открутил крышку.

Запах камфары и вазелина почему-то возбудил меня еще сильнее. А может, меня завело замешательство Дженсена, который с трудом справился с крышечкой тюбика и теперь в панике смотрел на него.

— Просто смажь свой член, — сказал я. — Этого хватит.  
— Уверен? — гулко сглотнув, спросил Дженсен, переводя взгляд со своего члена на мою задницу. — А может… так?

Он выдавил на пальцы прилично мази, отшвырнул тюбик на мои брюки, валяющиеся на земле, и чистой рукой огладил мою задницу.

— Не тяни, пожалуйста, не тяни! — взмолился я, и он с каким-то отчаянным видом протолкнул в меня скользкий палец.

Меня не стало. Пропало все, что составляло личность Джареда Падалеки: воспитание, образование, знание этикета, следование приличиям, беспокойство о том, что подумают другие. Я ныл, я просил, я всхлипывал, я умолял, я крутил задницей, насаживаясь на пальцы, я требовал член, требовал Дженсена, я терял рассудок, во мне не осталось ничего, кроме жадности, и нетерпения, и желания. Я никогда так не хотел — до полной потери себя. Остался единственный инстинкт — держаться за деревянную опору, не отпускать рук и не тянуться к члену.

Когда Дженсен вошел в меня — сильно, щедро, легко — я лишился и этого инстинкта.

Дженсен не дал привыкнуть ни мне, ни себе. Он не пытался подстроиться или выработать правильный ритм. Он просто трахал меня, сжимая пальцы на бедрах, и я не понимал, чьи стоны слышу, свои или его. Он был громким, шумным, таким же жадным, как я, он бормотал какие-то слова, но я не понимал их и только ловил всей кожей непривычные, изумительные интонации восхищения.

Я хотел бы двигать рукой в его ритме, но ничего не получалось, и этот рассинхрон продлил на полминуты самый сладкий секс в моей жизни. А потом Дженсен наклонился, не выходя из меня, и оставил поцелуй чуть пониже лопатки. И меня свело таким спазмом, что я забрызгал всю стену перед собой и, кажется, сорвал глотку, извиваясь на члене и рискуя ослепнуть от вспышек перед глазами.

Дженсен дернул меня на себя последний раз, прилип бедрами к моей заднице, и я ощутил влажный благословенный жар внутри.

— Ну, вот и освятили сцену, — тяжело дыша, заметил Дженсен, когда я только начал приходить в себя, и со стоном вытянул из меня член. — День американского флага пройдет отлично.

Я рассмеялся беззвучно и все никак не мог остановиться, трясясь в откате и глупейшей счастливой истерике. Дженсен развернул меня и привлек к себе, оглаживая плечи, спину, ягодицы. Я чувствовал, как из меня течет по ногам, чувствовал влажный от спермы член, вжимающийся мне в бедро, и никак не мог оторваться от Дженсена, обнимал его крепко и прятал лицо на его плече.

— Восхитительно, — сказал Дженсен. — Ты… ты восхитительный. Это так… узко. Так сильно. Ты… ты как?  
— Хорошо. Ноги не держат, — сказал я. — Сейчас пройдет.

Мы помогли друг другу одеться, Дженсен плотно закрутил крышечку мази, убрал ее глубоко в карман, и мы вывалились из-под сцены, шатаясь, как пьяные.

До дома Боба оказалось гораздо дальше, чем я помнил. Когда мы на цыпочках пробрались в гараж, стараясь не разбудить спящую семью, я уже не чуял ног от усталости. Я уступил Дженсену диван в «Скарабее», а сам постелил на полу, пристроив вместо подушки рюкзак — так мне хотя бы удалось вытянуться, пусть не во весь рост.

Перед сном мы долго целовались, и Дженсен перебирал мои волосы и тихо, прерывисто вздыхал в поцелуй.

Я уже проваливался в сон, когда услышал негромкое пение.

— Сегодня странный вечер,  
И я никуда не спешу… — пел Дженсен.  
— Мир проплывает мимо,  
Мне кажется, я пьян.  
Саксофон выводит мотив,  
И я тем мотивом дышу.  
И фея танцует  
На руках у меня…

— Что это? — спросил я шепотом, вслушиваясь в каждое слово.  
— Так, — в темноте пожал плечами Дженсен. — Стихи.  
— Твои?  
— Мои.

Он немного помолчал и продолжил:

— Танцуй  
На моей ладони,  
Танцуй,  
Пока не кончилась музыка,  
Танцуй  
На моей ладони,  
Танцуй, пока я еще не ушел…

Эта песня снилась мне всю ночь, и утром я проснулся с мотивом Дженсена, запускающим ритм моих мыслей.

***

Весь следующий день мы с Бобом и Дженсеном работали на пустыре, заканчивая подготовку к празднику. Мне поручили стричь газон здоровенной промышленной газонокосилкой, и к середине дня меня вело от запаха свежескошенной травы и взглядов Дженсена, что он бросал на меня украдкой. После того как я справился с газоном, Дженсен позвал меня помогать достраивать сцену, и мы оба краснели и глупо улыбались, косясь на едва заметные белесые потеки на досках под полом.

К темноте все работы завершились. С нами расплатились без лишних церемоний, и мы как раз присели покурить на скамью перед сценой, когда подошел Боб и, лениво гоняя между зубов спичку, поинтересовался:

— Куда вы теперь? В Солт-Лейк-Сити? Голосовать лучше у автостанции.

Так он ненавязчиво дал понять, что не собирается предлагать нам перекантоваться в своем «Скарабее» еще одну ночь. Рано утром, до работы, Дженсен попытался починить мотор, но не хватило деталей, которые, по его словам, стоило искать по автосвалкам или в музее, так что ничего у него не вышло.

Мы зашли к Бобу за вещами, и перед уходом Дженсен дружески потрепал «Скарабея» между круглых фар:

— Прости, приятель, что не оживил, — сказал он то ли Бобу, то ли машине.

Мы отправились на станцию. Мне хотелось расспросить Дженсена, где его носило двое суток и что за крюк ему пришлось сделать, но я не решался. Подумал, он сам расскажет, если захочет.

— Соглашаемся на любую попутку! — предупредил Дженсен. — Нет такой вещи, как быстрая поездка в любую точку штата Вайоминг, мы уморимся, пока доберемся до Солт-Лейк-Сити.  
— Почему ты все время поминаешь Солт-Лейк-Сити, что там такого важного? — спросил я.

Ведь между Солт-Лейк-Сити и Сан-Франциско лежали еще шестьсот миль, пустыни Большого Бассейна и горный хребет Сьерра-Невада. Я вспомнил карту Штатов в кабинете начальника, на которую смотрел, когда рвал со своей прошлой жизнью, вспомнил благоговейный ужас от осознания того, какой огромный путь нам предстоит преодолеть.

Сейчас расстояние не пугало меня вовсе. Больше не существовало ни противопоставления, ни противостояния меня и внешнего мира. Дженсен умел изменять реальность под себя, а я, кажется, научился наконец принимать ее такой как есть. Мой мир был там, где находился я, ложился под ноги дорогой — покрытой песком или щебенкой, асфальтированным полотном или влажной от ночного дождя землей. Постоянный подспудный страх — оказаться одному, без денег в незнакомом месте без возможности вернуться домой — окончательно покинул меня. Может, его выжгло солнце на автостанции Шайенна, а, может, это Дженсен на своем примере показал, что, если не держать дистанции, мир дает и кров, и работу, и людей, готовых протянуть руку помощи.

Мне кружило голову новое знание — не обязательно всегда и во всем полагаться лишь на себя. Жизнь все еще таила в себе множество опасностей, и теперь я знал об этом гораздо больше: сломанный «Ундервуд» в чехле до сих пор напоминал мне о встрече с бандой на узкой улочке Сент-Луиса. Только в путешествии с Дженсеном я узнал: оказывается, можно не бояться. Можно оглянуться и увидеть новые возможности и тех, кто будет рад помочь даже простым советом.

— Что важного в Солт-Лейк-Сити? — переспросил Дженсен. Я уже успел забыть про свой вопрос, увлекшись размышлениями о расстоянии и своих взаимоотношениях с реальностью.  
— Ну да. Нам ведь и после придется стоять на дороге.

Дженсен замялся, словно хотел увильнуть от ответа, и вдруг, решившись, выпалил на одном дыхании:

— Я хочу заработать на «Зефир»!  
— Что? — удивился я. — Зачем?  
— Не знаю, — мотнул головой Дженсен, становясь похожим на упрямого мальчишку-школьника. — Я хочу… Хочу проехать на этом гребаном дорогущем поезде. Заплатить семьдесят баксов за билет, обедать в ресторане и смотреть из окна на Скалистые горы. С тобой.

В памяти совсем не к месту всплыл его взгляд — в тот момент, когда я прижимался спиной к траку, а Мэйджор старательно отсасывал мне под мостом в полутьме. Я хотел бы забыть об этом.

Мне не верилось, но, похоже, Дженсен — тоже хотел забыть. И это был его способ. Как всегда, дикий, странный, нелогичный и, вероятно, действенный.

Я огляделся. Машин на шоссе было мало, как и людей на станции. Несколько работяг терлись возле кассы, и на нас никто не обращал внимания. Но даже если бы все они рассматривали нас в упор — сейчас бы и это меня не остановило.

Я шагнул к Дженсену, привлек его к себе за футболку, вдумчиво поцеловал и сказал:

— Отлично. Мне нравится. Мы въедем в Сан-Франциско на «Зефире».  
— У меня двенадцать баксов с зарплаты за полтора дня и мелочь, — глядя на меня завороженным блестящим взглядом проговорил Дженсен.  
— У меня тридцать девять и пара центов. Придется зависнуть в Солт-Лейк-Сити?  
— Придется, — пялясь на мой рот, согласился Дженсен.  
— Там машина на шоссе, — сказал я.  
— Ага, — сказал Дженсен и крепче сжал пальцы на моем предплечье.

Мы никак не могли расцепиться.

Нас подобрал студент Вайомингского университета — наш ровесник. Он без конца поправлял сползающие на кончик носа очки и вообще выглядел типичнейшим студентом, только ужасно взвинченным. К тому же он оказался ярым поклонником своего учебного заведения — покруче, чем болельщик каких-нибудь «Янкиз». Выжимая не меньше девяноста миль в час, он наизусть зачитывал нам рекламный университетский проспект — со всеми характерными для таких проспектов оборотами, перечислял специализации и факультеты, особенно отметив агрокультуру, геологию и гидрологию — и искренне оскорбившись, что мы с Дженсеном не понимали в них ни черта. Решив, вероятно, что нет смысла тратить слова на таких дремучих и безнадежных людей, он веско произнес, что, хоть Университет Вайоминга и сокращается как «Ю-дабл-Ю», правильно произносить «Ю-даб», и наконец умолк. Но спустя пару минут все же не выдержал, и мы узнали, что университет построен на Вайомингском плато на высоте шести с половиной тысяч футов в конце девятнадцатого века, за четыре года до включения Вайоминга в состав Соединенных Штатов, и его местоположение записано в конституцию штата. Возникало впечатление, что свой университет наш пылкий студент основал собственноручно..

Интересно, гордился ли я так же, поступив в Колумбийский? Мне удалось вспомнить лишь беспокойство о том, справлюсь ли я с университетской нагрузкой, потянет ли моя семья оплату учебы, как я буду жить дальше и что стану делать, если кто-то в кампусе узнает о моих предпочтениях. Только теперь я начинал понимать, как сильно страх отравлял мне жизнь.

Очень хотелось записать эти блуждающие мысли, протестировать их листом бумаги, который, словно лакмус, выявляет ценность любого высказывания — но студент колошматил по рычагам и педалям, гнал машину во тьму шоссе Линкольн, и можно было даже не пытаться доставать тетрадь.

Всего лишь через час студент высадил нас в Ларами, куда и направлялся. Холодало, и я, памятуя о том, какие ледяные в пустыни ночи, полез за своей драной курткой. Дженсен тоже достал из рюкзака свою. Пешком мы дошли до съезда с шоссе и завернули на автозаправочную станцию с навесом футуристического вида.

На заправке дежурила сонная девушка в голубой косынке, неуловимо напоминавшая секретаршу Сола Сесиль, какой та могла бы быть в молодости. Дженсен тут же расплылся в улыбке и принялся флиртовать с ней, стараясь расшевелить, и очень скоро от вялости и напускной строгости девушки не осталось и следа. Ее звали Меридит. Заправкой владел дядя Меридит, он допускал ее к работе в ночные смены, когда иссякал транспортный поток. Меридит разрешила нам в ожидании попутки посидеть под навесом. В комнату с кассой она нас не пустила, зато вынесла две чашки с растворимым кофе, за что Дженсен пообещал на ней жениться.

Меня почти не задевало его внимание к Меридит — так, царапало слегка, ныло в грудной клетке застарелой болью, но больше по привычке. Я понял, что могу просто любоваться Дженсеном, который наслаждается обществом девушки и тем, что способен ее рассмешить. Бескорыстно радуется ее близости, ее улыбке. Могу наблюдать, как он проверяет границы — как близко можно подойти, не против ли она прикосновений, насколько откровенно стоит шутить. Это была его стихия, его игра, он получал от нее удовольствие и дарил это удовольствие своей случайной знакомой.

В какой-то момент Дженсен сорвался в темноту и вернулся с хлипким букетом синих мелких цветов, бог знает, как он разглядел их ночью в пожухлой траве. Он сунул букетик в окошко кассы, довольно плюхнулся рядом со мной и вдруг обжег полным смятения взглядом. Я не сразу понял, что его испугало.

— Прости, — неуверенно, с оттенком вопросительной интонации сказал он, и я замотал головой:  
— За что?! За Меридит? Перестань! Пожалуйста, перестань.

Меня ужаснуло, что я своей глупой ревностью выбил почву у него из-под ног, заставил ощущать пустую вину лишь за то, какой он — такая всю жизнь отравляла меня. Эта вина не шла Дженсену, не вписывалась в него, ломала.

— Я никогда не чувствовал себя лучше, Дженсен. И даже если мы доберемся до Сан-Франциско и разбежимся, это не изменится. Дорога. Ты. Наше приключение. Ты сам говорил, каждый должен исполнять свои мечты. Я мечтал о тебе. Ты мечтал о коммуне, где будут любовь, понимание и легкость физической близости. Мне там нет места, зато у меня всегда будет это путешествие. Путешествие на двоих.

Взгляд Дженсена стал больным и отчаянным, и я совсем растерялся. Я надеялся успокоить его, показать, что не хочу его менять, что принимаю его мировоззрение и образ жизни, только, кажется, все окончательно испортил.

Он поднялся на ноги и кивнул мне в сторону заправочных автоматов. Запоздало подумав, что Меридит могла нас услышать, я поспешно последовал за Дженсеном.

Он водил ладонью по скругленному боку бензоколонки и в своей синей форменной куртке выглядел так, словно здесь и работал.

— Думаешь, я хочу ее трахнуть? — спросил он, ковыряя ногтем отслоившуюся красную краску, нанесенную поверх проржавевшего корпуса.  
— Не знаю, — растерялся я.  
— Я хочу… — он поднял на меня прямой дикий взгляд человека, который сам не верит в то, что происходит. — Я хочу тебя. И, знаешь… Это жутко пугает.  
— Хотеть меня? — стараясь унять дрожь в голосе, уточнил я.  
— Не хотеть ее.

Я должен был взлететь от счастья. Должен был впитывать момент всем телом, наслаждаться им, запоминать. Только я застыл, с болью понимая, что не слышал от Дженсена большей откровенности. Сейчас он весь был в моих руках — запутавшийся, испуганный, не понимающий своих чувств. Дженсен Эклз, принадлежащий всем и никому. Дженсен, которого никто не мог забрать себе. Уверенный в себе и в людях. Свободный ото всех оков и условностей.

— Мне тоже страшно, — тихо признался я. — Ты ведь сбежал от меня? Тогда, у заправки возле Элм-Крик?

Дженсен медленно кивнул.

— И потом вернулся?

Он кивнул снова.

Нестерпимо хотелось протянуть руку и привлечь его к себе, ощутить пульс, дыхание, тепло. Только Меридит наверняка наблюдала за нами из окошка кассы — чем ей еще было заняться посреди ночи на пустынной автозаправке? Я положил ладонь на бензоколонку, чтобы хоть так приблизиться к Дженсену, и сказал:

— Нам ничего не нужно обещать друг другу. Не нужно ни о чем договариваться. Давай просто… Просто следовать своим желаниям, хорошо? Посмотрим, что выйдет.

Дженсен сухо сглотнул и неловко пожал плечами:

— Ладно.  
— Ладно.

Он полез во внутренний карман и достал свою неизменную флягу. На этот раз в ней оказалась водка, разбавленная теплой кока-колой. Мы сделали по паре глотков отвратительного пойла, и я моментально ощутил себя пьяным.

С автозаправки нас забрал замызганный светло-желтый «Хадсон Хорнет». За рулем сидел солидный лысоватый дядька в коричневом пиджаке и очках с толстыми стеклами, который представился Бенджамином. На пассажирском сиденье, прямо с ногами, подтянув к груди колени, восседал нахохлившийся хмурый юноша, чем-то неуловимо похожий на давешнего студента, сын Бенджамина.

Бенджамин звал его Элмером и постоянно спрашивал, как тот себя чувствует. Элмер ни разу не ответил, лишь злобно зыркал на папашу да нервно покачивался в кресле. Он строил болезненные гримасы, глядя в окно, и кусал губы, когда машину подбрасывало на ухабах.

Дженсен наклонился ко мне, указал глазами на взмокший затылок сидящего перед нами Элмера и шепнул:

— Ломка.

По разговору, точнее, монологу Бенджамина, который без конца дергал сына, не позволяя ему отключиться, мы догадались, что тот везет его домой из воспетого нашим предыдущим водителем Вайомингского университета.

— Он нас, наверное, подобрал, чтобы помогли с Элмером в случае чего, — шепнул на ухо Дженсен, и мне стало тепло от его дыхания.  
— В случае — чего? — уточнил я.

Дженсен пожал плечами.

Развлекать нашего водителя явно не требовалось, физическая усталость после длинного рабочего дня навалилась тяжелым одеялом, силуэты далеких гор усыпляюще мелькали за окном, выстраиваясь в кривую линию, и нас быстро сморило. Дженсен, не обращая внимания на наших попутчиков, удобно улегся головой мне на плечо, и мы нагло проспали до самого утра. Пару раз хадсон тормозил, и я слышал, как Элмера выворачивает на улице.

Бенджамин высадил нас возле аптеки в центре города примерно через пять часов, ранним утром на самой границе Вайоминга, в Эванстоне. Нам не хватило всего часа пути до нашей промежуточной цели — Солт-Лейк-Сити.

Бенджамин попрощался с нами официальным рукопожатием и сказал, снимая очки и подслеповато моргая красными от бессонной ночи и долгого вождения глазами:

— Спасибо, что не задавали вопросов.  
— Держитесь, сэр, — с чувством сказал ему Дженсен и обернулся к машине, где парень разве что не в узел завязывался на сиденье: — Ты тоже, Элмер. Скоро полегчает. Обещаю.

Элмер впервые взглянул на нас, вытер предплечьем влажный лоб и коротко кивнул.

— Видел уже такое? — спросил я у Дженсена, когда мы шли вдоль Фронт-стрит в поисках места, где можно было бы привести себя в порядок и дождаться, когда откроются магазины и забегаловки.  
— Видел, — сухо ответил Дженсен.

Я думал, он не станет уточнять, но через десяток шагов Дженсен глубоко вздохнул и сказал:

— Леди Дэй. Друзья Нила. Мои друзья. Всегда очень тяжело смотреть. И не помочь ничем.  
— А ты? Ты сам? — осторожно спросил я.

Дженсен покосился на меня и мягко усмехнулся:

— Не. Я нет. Хотя после бензедрина нехуевый такой откат.  
— Это точно, — согласился я.  
— Вода! — вдруг громко сообщил Дженсен, разворачиваясь и преграждая мне путь. — Я чую. Где-то рядом есть водоем.  
— С чего ты взял? — спросил я, любуясь им и мечтая приласкать губами каждую веснушку на его лице.  
— Ну, во-первых, я, как животное пустыни, всегда нахожу воду. А во-вторых, я глянул карту Бенджамина, пока ты продирал глаза. Помню какое-то озеро. Сейчас…

Он ринулся вдоль широкой Фронт-стрит, считая вслух ответвления улиц, уходящих вправо. На пятом повороте он схватил меня за локоть и потащил в сторону высоких холмов, затянутых зеленоватой дымкой. Эти холмы, насколько я успел сориентироваться, можно было увидеть из любой точки пустынного Эванстона.

Мы спустились с дороги, уходящей дальше на мост, миновали железнодорожные пути и оказались прямо возле небольшого озера. От мельтешащих по воде бликов я мгновенно ослеп, к тому же очень явно ощутил, что так и не мылся после того, как вкалывал на расчистке пустыря.

— Ты гений! — воскликнул я, целуя Дженсена в нос. — То что надо!

Дженсен довольно улыбнулся и выдернул у меня из рук чехол с «Ундервудом». И рванул к воде, хохоча на ходу. Я побежал за ним и догнал только возле высоких кустов, растущих вдоль береговой линии. Я схватил его за плечи, развернул к себе и поцеловал, а когда он довольно замычал и обмяк у меня в объятиях, дернул чехол к себе.

Дженсен фыркнул и деланно возмутился:

— Не замечал за тобой коварства, Джаред!  
— Но ведь сработало! — улыбнулся я, осторожно устраивая чехол на рюкзаке возле хилого сухого дерева.  
— Действенно, ничего не скажешь, — согласился Дженсен, скидывая свой рюкзак.

Он выкрутился из футболки, разулся, наступая на пятки ботинок и расшвыривая их по песчаному пляжу, одним движением спустил брюки и с громким «И-и-и-ха!» рванул в воду, поднимая тучу брызг. Я торопливо разделся и догнал его ярдах в двадцати от берега.

В озере я словно попал в другое измерение. Ил и грязь вдоль берега никуда не исчезли, но когда я смотрел на Дженсена через пространство мутноватой воды, то видел ее кристально чистой. Я погрузился с головой в хрустальную толщу и вынырнул на поверхность другим существом. Водоросли ласково касались моих голых ног, счастливое лицо Дженсена — все в брызгах, как в блестках, — казалось мне прекрасной личиной волшебного жителя подводного царства. Духом природы.

Я тоже был духом, я не чувствовал разницы между воздухом и водой, и когда Дженсен поцеловал меня, тесно прижимаясь и закидывая ногу мне на бедро, я слился с ним, слился с его телом, с мягким утренним солнцем, с теплом, я полностью растворился в моменте. Сейчас я был и собой, и Дженсеном, я был озером и влажным песком, жесткой травой и илом. Я был налитым членом, сладко ноющим в желании прикосновений, был горящими губами, которым мало простых поцелуев, был кожей, распаленной солнечными лучами и очищенной волнами. Никогда не думал, что можно так потерять себя, найти себя, без всяких препаратов и наркотиков.

Я обнимал Дженсена, покачиваясь на волнах и перебирая ногами, чтобы не утонуть, а он держался за меня, терся пахом, дико возбуждая и закручивая вокруг нас водоворот, целовался голодно, напирал, а потом тихо застонал и попросил:

— Пойдем на берег. Никто не увидит. Никого нет. Пойдем.

Я не мог ему отказать, не хотел ему отказывать, все, о чем я был способен думать, — это сделать что угодно, лишь бы сейчас не выпустить его из рук.

Кое-как мы добрались до берега и там, поспешно расстелив под сухим деревом обе куртки, упали сверху, стягивая друг с друга мокрые трусы.

Вода испарялась с кожи, принося прохладу. Мы переплелись пальцами, захватив оба члена, и они терлись друг о друга, сталкивались головками. Наши пот, и слюна, и смазка смешивались, стоны звучали эхом, мы дразнились поцелуями, укусами и вскриками, я чувствовал тело Дженсена как свое, я оставлял засосы на его плечах и шее, а он прикусывал кожу на моем предплечье и лизал потом, по-животному жадно и быстро двигая языком. Я знал, насколько он близко, потому что сам был на грани, я просто ждал, когда он совсем сдастся, а он, должно быть, ждал меня.

Он сорвался первым — ахнул, ускорился, бешено вбиваясь в нашу сцепку пальцев, затрясся и закатил глаза. Я поймал его, догнал на пике и выплеснулся сильной, очищающей струей, взбивая нашу сперму, скользя по ней и отдаваясь неотвратимому ритму сладких спазмов. Здесь, возле озера, на границе очередного штата, окутанный запахами травы, водорослей и мокрой глины, я ощутил столько жизни разом, что едва справлялся с эмоциями. Бедра дрожали — я весь дрожал — и животный радостный крик клубился в глотке, требовал выхода. Лишь остатки человечности и почти отмершего рационального страха не давали мне выпустить крик наружу.

Дженсен обвил меня руками и ногами, вжался носом чуть пониже шеи и тоже дрожал, хрипло дыша. Я гладил его по спине, по пояснице, по голой заднице и заставлял себя не задерживать дыхание от восторга. Заставлял делать вдохи и выдохи, чтобы не отключиться, чтобы не провалиться в разлом реальности, в царство духов, откуда могло не найтись выхода.

Не знаю, сколько мы так пролежали, вплавленные друг в друга, но я очнулся от того, как пощипывало между лопаток, — солнце взошло высоко над холмами и теперь поджаривало нас сбоку. Я нашарил часы за своей спиной. Было семь утра, и машины вовсю сновали по шоссе. Нас могли заметить, мы были как на ладони.

Дженсен заворочался в моих объятиях и поморщился, отлепляясь.

— Уже семь, — сказал я и поцеловал его в плечо.  
— Поплаваем? — предложил Дженсен сипловатым со сна голосом, и я с энтузиазмом кивнул.

Мы пару раз переплыли озеро в самой узкой его части и вылезли такие голодные, что едва переставляли ноги.

Подхватив вещи и даже не вытерев волосы, мы вернулись на Фронт-драйв и углубились в пересечение вливавшихся в нее улиц, где нашли открытое кафе при кондитерской, из которой на всю округу тянулись сногсшибательные запахи выпечки. Наплевав на экономию, мы взяли много кофе, целую гору булочек с корицей и две порции яблочного пирога с круглыми шариками мороженого. Дженсен с вожделением смотрел на тыквенный пирог в меню, но я уговорил его съесть сперва то, что мы уже заказали.

Я давно не чувствовал себя настолько сытым и засахарившимся. Дженсен облизывал выпачканные в мороженом пальцы, смотрел мне в глаза и улыбался. Вокруг кондитерской крутились местные дети, взрослые ехали мимо нас на работу на машинах и велосипедах, но волшебное чувство, что мы только одни и полностью принадлежим друг другу, не покидало.

Пару недоеденных булочек мы забрали с собой и отправились на шоссе. Меня переполняли слова и сюжеты, в каждом повороте дороги, в каждой пропущенной машине мне чудились истории. Через дорогу от нас, на равнинном участке под холмами появились две лошади — белая и гнедая с золотистым блеском. Может, они были старыми и облезлыми, но издалека казались воплощением красоты.

Дженсен замер, не отрывая глаз от лошадей, а я полез за тетрадью, остро жалея, что не умею фотографировать и не взял с собой камеру. В тетради я написал одно лишь слово «лошади», чтобы после вернуться мысленно к этому моменту и перенести на бумагу весь свой восторг от их грации и слаженного бега.

Лошади скрылись в тени холмов, а возле нас неожиданно остановился старый городской автобус — красно-желтый «Фицджон» из тех, что исчезли с улиц примерно в сороковых. Двери открылись с подозрительным скрипом, но мы не шелохнулись. Садиться в призрак из прошлого, которому явно было не место на трассе, как-то не тянуло.

На водительском сиденье мы увидели сухого невысокого человечка в синей кепке, сдвинутой на самый затылок. Морщины на его лбу начинались сразу от густых подвижных бровей, поднимались ко лбу, наползали на залысину и терялись где-то под головным убором.

— Куда вам, джентльмены? — кротким и очень участливым тоном спросил водитель.

Дженсен подошел к дверям, заглянул внутрь и сказал:

— Не думаю, что вы туда едете, сэр. Нам бы попасть в Солт-Лейк-Сити.  
— Туда и еду, — покладисто сказал человечек. — Запрыгивайте.

Мы переглянулись. С одной стороны, нормальный автомобиль домчал бы нас до места за час, а на этом ископаемом мы потратим в два, а то и в три раза больше времени. С другой стороны, водитель производил крайне приятное впечатление, да и сам автобус хотелось рассмотреть изнутри. Мы кивнули друг другу и поднялись по ступеням.

Автобус с тем же пронзительным скрипом закрыл двери и неспешно покатил по трассе. Мы устроились на первом сиденье у дверей и представились. Нашего водителя звали Фил Нэш, и он не особенно жаждал потрепаться. Дженсен кое-как вызнал, что он перегоняет автобус в Солт-Лейк-Сити, чтобы продать. Кому и зачем, Фил Нэш не сообщил, уклончиво уйдя от ответа, из чего я сделал вывод, что затея его пропащая и он сам об этом знает.

Вопреки опасениям, автобус шел по шоссе бойко, и было здорово смотреть с его высоты на становящиеся все круче горы и холмы, подступающие к дороге, на крыши других машин, проезжающих мимо. Я с усилием опустил стекло, ощущая, как ветер с поспешностью нетерпеливого ребенка путает мои волосы, и попросил Дженсена:

— Спой? Ту твою песню. Твои стихи. Что там дальше?

Дженсен сдвинул брови в попытке понять, о чем я, а когда вспомнил, махнул пренебрежительно рукой.

— Спой, — решил настоять я, и он откинулся в кресле, прикрывая веки.

— Я не знаю, зачем  
ей нужны мои тонкие слабые пальцы,  
Я не знаю, зачем она хочет,  
чтоб мне опять стало горячо.  
Она крутит свои фуэте,  
и мотив не кончается,  
И она хочет, чтобы я  
просил ее еще и еще:

Танцуй  
на моей ладони,  
Танцуй,  
пока не кончилась музыка,  
Танцуй  
на моей ладони,  
Танцуй,  
пока я еще не ушел.

А когда я уйду,  
мои уши опять оглушит покой,  
И мотив перестанет играть,  
и фея умрет.  
Я знаю, так уже было,  
я оглохну, забуду, кто я такой,  
Оставляя за собой право  
жить еще год.

Танцуй…

Песня перекатывала меня на волнах плавного мотива или же это автобус своим мягким ходом заставлял качать головой в такт. Я смотрел на профиль Дженсена, тронутый солнцем, на жесткие волосы, зачесанные ветром без всякого воска в его любимый кок надо лбом, и думал, что за последнюю неделю прожил целую жизнь. Прекрасную жизнь.

Танцуй.

— Ты муза, Дженсен, — сказал я, осторожно поглаживая пальцами его колено. — Воплощение вдохновения.

Он открыл глаза и смущенно сощурился, делая вид, что прячет глаза от солнца.

— Ты окрыляешь.  
— Глупости, — буркнул Дженсен. — Талант сам находит свои крылья. А ты бешено талантлив, Джаред. Я уже говорил. Покажешь, что ты писал? Всю поездку хочу к тебе подвалить с этим.

Настала пора мне смущаться.

— Там хаос. Обрывки. Заметки. Ассоциации. Никакой структуры.  
— Покажешь? — повторил Дженсен. И я полез за тетрадью.

Наблюдать за тем, как Дженсен читает, оказалось не менее захватывающе, чем за всем остальным, что он делал с присущей ему страстью.

Он задирал брови, шевелил губами, улыбался, не касаясь водил пальцем поверх особенно понравившихся строчек, кивал, округлял глаза и начал облизывать нижнюю губу, когда добрался до моих неприличных зарисовок. Пока мы ехали до Солт-Лейк-Сити, я будто посмотрел полнометражный увлекательный фильм.

— — Не знаю, во что ты превратишь свои путевые заметки, — сказал Дженсен, бережно закрывая тетрадь, — но это само по себе можно издавать. Ни грамма фальши, чистая страсть, а от некоторых формулировок захватывает дух.  
— Приехали, джентльмены, — объявил Фил Нэш, и мы, вздрогнув, заозирались.

Автобус стоял, как и положено, на автобусной остановке. Мы сразу ощутили себя в центре улья — атмосфера крупного города затягивала, вихрилась вокруг, и вылезать совершенно не хотелось.

Мы сердечно поблагодарили водителя, пожелали ему успехов в его коммерческих делах и неохотно выбрались под палящее солнце на нагретый асфальт.


	5. Глава 5

Дом был деревянным, одноэтажным, скрипучим, тесным и напоминал хижину в духе Дикого Запада. Для нас с Дженсеном он выглядел настоящим замком. В нашем распоряжении оказались отдельная спальня и комната, которую мы упрямо называли столовой, хотя одну ее часть занимала кухня, а другую — отделенную стоящим посередине диваном — некое подобие гостиной. Судя по расположению дивана, бывшие жильцы смотрели на нем телевизор, но сейчас у пустой стены остался лишь низкий комод без одной ножки.

Создавалось впечатление, что, покидая дом, хозяева почти ничего не взяли, хотя до нас здесь явно кто-то побывал — в дверцах шкафов на месте ручек зияли дыры, в ванной не хватало кранов и стеклянных полок. В первую ночь при свете огрызка свечи я рассказывал Дженсену придуманные истории о семье, которая здесь жила, — пожилой паре южан, судя по старым фотографиям, найденным на верхней полке шифоньера в спальне. Сочинял, куда они могли направиться, получив от правительства компенсацию за свое жилище. К концу года, по городскому плану и на основании прошлогоднего акта Эйзенхауэра о строительстве сорока тысяч миль скоростных шоссе по всей Америке, через их бывшую столовую должна была пройти дорога. Самому дому до сноса оставалось меньше месяца.

Мы жили здесь уже три дня. Дом нашел Дженсен. Сойдя с призрачного автобуса в Солт-Лейк-Сити, мы сразу увидели бесконечный гребень из гравия и глины. Тот простирался через весь город с севера на юг, как уродливый горб, выросший из земли и погубивший старые зеленые кварталы с их парками, школами, церквями и магазинами. По гребню планировалось пустить автостраду, а все строения на его пути — снести.

Дженсен тут же нашел работу за полтора бакса в час. В первый день он возводил насыпь, а потом бригадир перевел его на демонтаж, и теперь Дженсен рулил экскаватором с чугунной гирей и разбивал стены оставленных жильцами домов. Иногда приходилось работать отбойным молотком и киркой.

Строительная компания селила рабочих в домах, предназначенных под снос, выбирая те, где можно было разместить по десятку человек сразу. Дженсен сообщил бригадиру, что жилье найдет сам, и к вечеру первого дня мы въехали в нашу хижину без воды и электричества, расположенную в полутора милях от места стройки.

Местные ненавидели и гребень, и стройку, и Эйзенхауэра, и рабочих — в бригадах вкалывали только иммигранты.

Я тоже собирался устроиться на стройку, но Дженсен был категорически против.

— Ты должен писать. Должен найти такую работу, чтобы оставались силы и время. Помашешь молотком или лопатой восемь часов, потом не до романов будет.

Тогда мне пришлось признаться, что мой «Ундервуд» сломан.

— Почему ты сразу не сказал мне?! — разом возмутился и расстроился Дженсен. — Это из-за меня? Когда я упал с крыши во двор Руты?  
— Подозревал, что ты начнешь загоняться, поэтому и не сказал, — заметил я. — Скорее всего, я сам его разбил, перекинув через забор.

Дженсен устроил чехол на отполированном и покрытом несколькими слоями лака столе и бережно открыл крышку. Он долго осматривал машинку, а после с видимым облегчением выдал диагноз:

— Жить будет. Я выправлю рычаги, а ручки можно заменить.

На следующий день Дженсен пришел со стройки очень поздно, принес инструменты и какие-то запчасти от пишущих машинок. На вопрос, где он их раздобыл, он только загадочно улыбался. Он провозился с «Ундервудом» до темноты и в конце концов гордо сообщил, что пациент абсолютно здоров и готов к работе.

В ту ночь мы впервые занимались любовью, не опасаясь, что нас кто-то увидит или услышит. На несколько миль вокруг нашей хижины расстилались пустоши, заброшенные дома и одичавшие сады, и я сорвал голос, извиваясь на члене Дженсена. Я и представить не мог, сколько во мне… криков и стонов. Звуков. Какое наслаждение использовать весь объем легких.

Рано утром, до работы, Дженсен умудрился смотаться в магазин и притащить бутылку молока, свежий батон, арахисовую пасту, свечей на вечер и газету. Мы позавтракали оставшимися после Эванстона подсохшими булочками с корицей и бутербродами и открыли газету в разделе объявлений о работе.

— Вот, смотри! — Дженсен ткнул пальцем в рекламную рамку. — Магазин «Товары для детей» ищет сценаристов.  
— Это как? Зачем? — удивился я, разворачивая к себе газету.

Оказалось, что магазин собрался устроить фестиваль для привлечения покупателей и владельцы объявили конкурс на лучший сценарий праздника. Я проводил Дженсена до стройки, а сам направился в центр города, чтобы посетить магазин «Товары для детей» и поговорить об условиях конкурса.

Я дошел до Соборной площади, полюбовался величественным мормонским Храмом Церкви Иисуса Христа Святых последних дней и свернул на Мейн-стрит, разглядывая торчащий впереди купол Капитолия штата Юта.

Вопреки ожиданиям, в центре было безлюдно, но неширокие улицы все равно оказались заставлены припаркованными автомобилями. Фасады исторических зданий закрывали кричащие, назойливые рекламные щиты и возникало впечатление, что каждый владелец магазина хочет перещеголять соседа, чтобы привлечь внимание к своей распродаже или новому ассортименту. Получалось у них не очень: народу в магазинах почти не было. Дети катали друг друга в строительной тачке прямо посреди мостовой, на форточках жилых домов сушились полотенца. Мимо меня пронеслась взбудораженная стая собак, а когда лай стих, я остановился закурить и услышал громкую и заковыристую ругань.

В дверях магазина мужской одежды стоял тучный и красный от злости мужчина средних лет, не по погоде одетый в костюм-тройку. Складки на шее пережимал жесткий воротник рубашки, затянутый галстуком.

— Ну виданное ли дело?! — пыхтя и потея, обратился ко мне толстяк, тыча пальцем в фанерный щит, перекрывающий почти целый этаж дома напротив.

На щите красовалась довольно откровенная рисованная реклама: красивая шатенка в короткой пятнистой шкуре и с дубинкой в руке волокла за игривый чубчик кареглазого молодого человека, одетого с иголочки в синие костюмные брюки, белую рубашку и галстук. Судя по выражению лица юноши, тот был совершенно не против. Надпись на щите гласила: «У мужчины нет ни шанса в белой рубашке “Эрроу”!» Ниже располагалась приписка: «Все верно, теперь этот везунчик будет жить в пещере с прекрасной женщиной! Ведь невозможно устоять перед идеально сидящими воротничками рубашек “Эрроу”».

— Смело, — заметил я.  
— «Смело»?! — поразился толстяк. — Да это же форменное непотребство! Что он себе позволяет? Надеется завлечь покупателей полуголой рекламной шлюхой?  
— Отчего же шлюхой? — поинтересовался я. — Вас бы не смутило, если бы это мужчина тащил девушку как трофей в свою пещеру?

Толстяк вперился в меня и несколько раз глупо моргнул. А после перешел на визг:

— Что меня смущает? Хотите знать, что меня смущает? Да этот старый гриб Бернбах сманит своей порнографией всех покупателей! Тридцать лет, тридцать чертовых лет конкуренции, и вот он победит, а мой магазин придется закрыть к чертям собачьим! Люди разучились ходить пешком, им подавай широкие улицы, чтобы припарковать автомобиль, да чтобы сразу все в одном месте — и подгузники, и высокая мода! Все едут на окраину, в тот новомодный торговый центр. Но это, — толстяк вновь потыкал пальцем в рекламный щит, — это заставит мужчин всего города вне зависимости от вероисповедания бежать в «Воротнички Эрроу» поглазеть на блядину в шкуре!  
— Или же мормоны не потерпят такой откровенности, витрины вашего конкурента побьют и закрываться придется ему, — предположил я.

Толстяк снова воззрился на меня и подозрительно сощурился — пытался, видимо, угадать, не издеваюсь ли я.

— А что продаете вы? — спросил я, пока он не пришел к неправильным выводам. Я совсем не собирался над ним смеяться.  
— Костюмы, — гордо ответил толстяк. — Сейчас я получил превосходные мужские рубашки фирмы «Хэтэуэй», есть мужское белье.  
— Так вы тоже можете повесить рекламу. У вас имеются каталоги? Попросите ваших поставщиков поспособствовать вам с продвижением. «Человек в рубашке Хэтэуэй» не сходит со страниц журнала «Нью-Йоркер». Вы же его видели? Похожий на полковника в отставке мужчина с черной повязкой на глазу.  
— И почему вы думаете, что одноглазый побьет доисторическую шалаву? — с искренним интересом спросил толстяк и сделал широкий жест рукой, приглашая меня внутрь магазина.

Я подумал, что время у меня есть, и, выкинув окурок, зашел в прохладное и уютное помещение. Напротив высокого зеркала, расположенного между манекенов в костюмах, стояла длинная скамья. Толстяк, крякнув, опустился на нее и похлопал ладонью по обтянутому кожей сиденью, предлагая мне тоже присесть. Я не стал отказываться.

— Понимаете, в рекламе рубашек «Хэтэуэй» есть дух современности. Она отражает стиль жизни американцев в послевоенные годы. И образ человека с повязкой — очень живой. За ним читается история. Людям интересно, кто он, как получил травму глаза — в бою? А может, подрался в баре? А вдруг он защищал в переулке женщину, попавшую в беду? Такой образ привлекателен для женщин, они чаще ходят за покупками. И для мужчин старшего и среднего возраста, кому и предназначаются рубашки.  
— Вы рекламщик? — с надеждой спросил толстяк и вдруг опомнился и протянул руку: — Меня зовут Курт Кронер, я владелец этого магазина, как вы уже поняли.  
— Я Джаред, Джаред Падалеки, и нет, я не рекламщик.  
— Но вы из Нью-Йорка? Вы читаете «Нью-Йоркер», и ваш выговор…  
— Да, я оттуда. Здесь проездом. Честно говоря, я ищу работу.  
— А вы смогли бы заниматься рекламой? — с воодушевлением глядя мне в глаза, спросил мистер Кронер.

Я замялся.

— Я никогда не работал в рекламном бизнесе. Но у меня подходящее образование и навыки. Я работал в типографии, и еще я пишу…  
— Вы наняты! — радостно возвестил мистер Кронер и хлопнул в ладоши перед моим носом.  
— Куда? В смысле… На какую должность?  
— К черту должности! — отмахнулся мистер Кронер. — Придумайте, как мне заткнуть за пояс хрыча Бернбаха, как отрекламировать мой магазин, пока я добываю рекламные плакаты с вашим одноглазым пердуном. Привлеките мне покупателей, и я заплачу вам пятьдесят долларов за неделю. И еще пятьдесят за следующую, если все пройдет как надо.  
— Но… мистер Кронер, я не могу не отметить, что вы были правы. Здесь узкие улицы, и на автомобиле не развернуться. Нет парковки. И людям нравится ездить в супермаркет, проводить там целый день всей семьей, как раньше бывало на ярмарках. Вряд ли я придумаю, как обойти эти препятствия.

Курт Кронер слегка поник, покивал согласно, но затем вновь воодушевился.

— Вы честный человек, мистер Падалеки. Вы не взялись за работу, пообещав мне золотые горы, а сразу высказали свои сомнения. Только знайте. Пока магазин Бернбаха не закроется, не закроется и мой. Мы сдохнем с ним вместе, и агония будет длиться столько, на сколько хватит нашего упрямства. А значит, мне нужна реклама. Вы мне поможете?

Так я внезапно получил работу в сфере, которая даже не особенно мне нравилась, но неожиданно оказалась очень интересной.

После знакомства с Куртом Кронером я все же дошел до магазина детских товаров, узнал про конкурс и вернулся как настоящий захватчик-сквоттер в наш дом корпеть над сценарием фестиваля и придумывать, как заставить людей предпочесть элегантные современные рубашки «Хэтэуэй» рубашкам от «Эрроу» с шестидесятилетней историей бренда.

Сценарий к празднику я написал за пару-тройку часов и на следующий день отнес его в «Магазин детских товаров» на Мейн-стрит. Свое решение владельцы магазина обещали сообщить через два дня, так что все время я посвящал рекламе и дорожным записям. Я продолжил перепечатывать путевые заметки из тетради, как делал на барже, и очень скоро осознал, что нахожусь в центре романа. Что он уже пишется, уже живет, и пусть впервые каждая строчка была автобиографичной, каждое слово несло на себе отпечаток моих собственных, а не выдуманных эмоций — текст все же не был обычным личным дневником. Ему еще предстоял большой путь превращения в настоящее литературное произведение, требовалось поработать над структурой и последовательностью, но прямо сейчас я точно знал, что не писал еще ничего лучше и интереснее.

Теперь первую половину дня я проводил с Куртом Кронером, просматривая каталоги его товаров, и придумывая рекламные слоганы для фасада магазина. От одного мистер Кронер пришел в восторг: «Не оскорбляйте ваш костюм рубашкой массового производства». Он тут же заказал небольшую растяжку, которую мы с ним решили повесить в витрине.

Вторую половину дня я скучал по Дженсену, стыдился, что он убивается на стройке, а я веду такой расслабленный образ жизни, и писал свой роман, пока хватало света из окна. Днем по дороге домой я покупал продукты, делал крюк, заходил в одно из брошенных зданий, где строительная компания оставила подключенный водопровод для рабочих, набирал две больших канистры воды и на тележке вез их к нашей хижине — Дженсен выбил у бригадира разрешение пользоваться водой для себя и «своего друга». Канистр хватало и на готовку, и почти на целую ванну.

Дженсен приходил вечером вымотанный, но воодушевленный. Я всегда бросал текст даже на половине строки, чтобы поужинать вместе с ним, поговорить и согреть воду для мытья, используя выданный Дженсену на стройке баллон с газом.

Я опасался, что такая жизнь очень скоро Дженсену наскучит, но за все три дня в Солт-Лейк-Сити он даже не рвался никуда пойти после работы. Ответственно мыл после ужина посуду. Сидел на протертом диване, курил и при свете фонаря глотал книги одну за другой, из тех, что остались в доме. Наблюдал, как я печатаю, когда думал, что я его не вижу. Чаще всего это кончалось тем, что я кидался к нему и мы занимались любовью на диване, на столе или добирались до кровати, сшибая по пути стулья и врезаясь в углы.

Сейчас я зажег свечи и ждал, пока Дженсен выйдет из ванной, чтобы протестировать на нем свои наработки для рекламы магазина Курта Кронера. На обеденном столе я собирал мозаику из обрезков тетрадных листов — на них я записал рекламные слоганы. Во рту у меня торчала сигарета, и пепел упал на один из листков.

— Ч-черт! — прошипел я. Пришлось прерваться и затушить окурок.  
— Вид у тебя совершенно безумный, — услышал я голос Дженсена и поднял голову.

Он появился из ванной бесшумно и теперь стоял напротив стола в одном полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер, и смотрел на меня с мягкой иронией.

— Я, кажется, понял! Понял, как правильно выстроить рекламную кампанию. Покупателя надо вести от вывески и до кассы, и… О боже. Я так соскучился.  
— И я, — смущенно сказал Дженсен и, когда я подскочил, чтобы ринуться к нему, выставил руку: — Нет. Сиди так. Я тут подумал…

Его кадык дернулся, взгляд потемнел, и полотенце почти сползло с бедер, держась, кажется, только на вставшем члене.

— Ты когда-нибудь пытался трахаться и печатать? Одновременно?  
— Не думаю, что это возможно, — задыхаясь, проговорил я и сжался внутри от предвкушения, торопливо собирая стопкой свои бумажки и прижимая их пепельницей на краю стола.  
— Прямой эфир. Перенос ощущений сразу на бумагу. Выплеснуть словами свое желание.  
— Ты слишком хорошо обо мне думаешь, — сказал я, придвигая «Ундервуд» ближе, и почти на ощупь вкрутил в машинку новый лист. — Когда мы занимаемся сексом, я забываю все слова, которые знаю.  
— Хочешь попробовать? — спросил Дженсен, позволяя полотенцу упасть на пол, и сделал ко мне шаг.  
— Теперь — ужасно хочу, — выдохнул я, втягивая носом приглушенный запах вазелина и карболки. Дженсен уже смазал свой член.

Я порывисто поднялся к нему, и он расстегнул на мне рубашку, дернул вниз и поцеловал плечо. Ему это нравилось, целовать мои плечи, я заметил и почти сразу понял, что он создает на моем теле новые чувствительные зоны. Ему нравилась моя шея, и теперь я кончал гораздо ярче, когда он вылизывал ее и оставлял засосы. От его прикосновения к моему голому плечу у меня вставало мигом, аж дух захватывало. От того, что он творил, целуя мои губы, я совершенно терял разум.

Дженсен швырнул мою рубашку на сиденье массивного стула с деревянными подлокотниками — считаться креслом тому мешал спартанский дизайн и отсутствие обивки — и сел, расставив ноги и поглаживая свой блестящий от бальзама член.

Я разделся догола и как загипнотизированный шагнул к столу. Дженсен приглашающе покачал член и тяжело задышал приоткрытым ртом. Я подошел вплотную и уже собирался развернуться спиной, как Дженсен положил ладони мне на бедра и наклонился, облизывая губы.

Это было впервые. Впервые он ласкал меня ртом — неглубоко, осторожно, больше используя язык, чем губы. Если бы утром я не кончил дважды, сперва в постели, проснувшись от того, как Дженсен обнимает меня со спины и трется членом между ягодиц, а после прямо перед выходом из дома, когда нас накрыло в коридоре и мы целовались и дрочили друг перед другом на скорость, боясь опоздать на работу, — я взорвался бы от одного только вида растянутых вокруг моей плоти полных губ.

Я запустил пальцы в волосы Дженсена, бросая все силы на то, чтобы стоять неподвижно, не пытаться втолкнуться глубже в его потрясающий рот. Дженсен дарил мне такое наслаждение, что в груди тянуло, так хотелось рассказать ему, какой он щедрый, великолепный, как мне хорошо с ним. Только слова путались, сталкивались, и я лишь стонал на одной ноте и гладил, гладил его по волосам.

С непривычки он быстро устал и плавно отстранился, вопросительно глядя на меня снизу вверх. Наконец-то я получил возможность справиться со своей немотой и зачастил, лаская пальцами его запрокинутое лицо:

— Нечестно… это было нечестно… я уже готов. Так хорошо… Твой рот. Так хорошо.  
— Понравилось? — пряча неуверенность за залихватским подмигиванием, спросил Дженсен, и я, простонав «О-о-о да-а!», наклонился, поцеловал его губы, ворвался языком в рот и перекинул ногу через его колени, мечтая ощутить внутри член.  
— Погоди, — остановил меня Дженсен и помог развернуться спиной к себе и лицом к «Ундервуду». — Вот так.  
— Я не смогу, — честно сказал я.  
— Ты гениальный писатель, — ответил Дженсен и поцеловал меня между лопаток. — Ты все сможешь.

И помог мне опуститься на член.

Я думал, за три дня нашего любовного марафона мои мышцы стали достаточно податливыми и растянутыми, но поза оказалась слишком уязвимой, проникновение — слишком глубоким, я не успел напрячь ноги, чтобы удержаться на весу, и ощутил отголосок тупой давящей боли. На удивление, у этой боли имелся оттенок удовольствия, сладкий привкус ожидания наслаждения — и я всем телом смаковал это неожиданное открытие. Его стоило описать.

Мой новый чувственный опыт касался не только телесных ощущений, и я, чуть приподнявшись на члене, придвинул к себе «Ундервуд» и положил пальцы на клавиши.

Дженсен обнял меня со спины, огладил бока, живот, положил одну ладонь мне на грудь возле сердца, а второй обхватил член. Прошелся поцелуями по позвонкам и шепнул:

— Первое слово — нужное слово.

И теперь первым словом, выстрелившим у меня из-под пальцев щелчками клавиш, стало полное восхищения и вожделения, такое прекрасное слово «Он».

«Он держал меня над пропастью силой своей мысли, своей веры и мощью своего члена...»

Дженсен плавно двинул бедрами вверх. Не толкаясь, не трахая на полную — лишь напрягая ягодицы, едва приподнимаясь. Покачивая меня на себе, задавая импульс мыслям. Словам. Сладкой, томительной и желанной боли внутри. Я убрал его руку с члена, чтобы иметь хотя бы шанс сосредоточиться, и он устроил ладонь на моем животе.

Я полностью сконцентрировался на нем. Лови я собственные ощущения, пропал бы в них, потерялся. Но я мог размышлять — чует ли он под пальцами удары моего сердца? Осязает ли ладонью, как глубоко внутри меня движется его член? Может ли он услышать мои мысли поверхностью кожи, если я достаточно плотно прижмусь спиной к его груди?

Не знаю, сколько это длилось. Большинство свечей погасло, и я печатал на ощупь. Мышцы напряженных ног свело, и Дженсен догадался, что я едва держусь. Он приподнял меня над собой и помог устроиться иначе — теперь я как бы сидел на коленях, мои согнутые разведенные ноги проходили под подлокотниками, я мог наклоняться, упираясь одной рукой в стол, и сам контролировать глубину и частоту движений.

Плавность, медлительность и осознанность каждого ощущения, проявившаяся благодаря поиску нужных слов, позволили мне переродиться. Переключиться с обычной борьбы за скорый оргазм — на утонченный процесс, на впитывание и осознание тайфуна энергии, в эпицентре которого сейчас оказались мы с Дженсеном. Тихие синхронные вдохи и выдохи, протяжные негромкие стоны, стук клавиш и красота каждого мгновения — еще никогда я не чувствовал такого единения с другим человеком. Не стало меня, не стало его, и я понял слова Гинзберга про божественность любовной связи.

Мои пальцы сами переносили происходящее на бумагу, без участия сознания. Исчезли опасения сосредоточиться на собственном кайфе и быстро сорваться. Наше наслаждение больше не разделялось. Ладонь Дженсена вернулась на мой член в самый идеальный момент, он ускорился, вторя моему ритму, и когда погасла последняя свеча — мы были готовы впитать всю новую энергию, рожденную нашей близостью.

— Сейчас, — сказал Дженсен, и я отозвался эхом, убирая пальцы с клавиш:  
— Сейчас.

Накрывший нас оргазм не стал самым ярким или самым сильным в моей жизни. Он был бесконечно долгим обменом нашим дыханием, пиком медитации, музыкой мантры. Удовольствие больше не концентрировалось в члене или заднице, оно распределялось по всему телу, дрожало между нами, вибрировало, перетекало от меня к Дженсену.

Когда я распахнул глаза, в ушах звенело, и сознание казалось полностью открытым, как будто я мог мысленно путешествовать по всей Земле, заглянуть на дно океана, взметнуться в космос.

Дженсен помог мне встать, и мы без слов прошли в постель и там, обнимая друг друга, упали на одеяло, все еще замедленно дыша в унисон. Я хотел сказать: завтра посмотрим, что за текст получился в результате нашего эксперимента, но говорить не требовалось. Я знал, что Дженсен сейчас читает мои мысли.

***

К моему удивлению, магазин «Товары для детей» принял сценарий. Он так понравился заказчикам — приятной семейной паре, которая мечтала передать магазин своим взрослым детям, да только тоже не учла постройку нового торгового центра — что они попросили меня заняться организацией праздника. Я предложил Дженсену быть ведущим, и, к моему удивлению он с энтузиазмом согласился.

За следующие две недели нас наняли устроить еще три рекламных мероприятия для магазинов центральной улицы Солт-Лейк-Сити, а Курт Кронер, расплатившись со мной, долго жал руку и передал меня как специалиста по рекламе своему другу, держащему в западном районе Роуз-Парк магазин оружия. На прощанье мистер Кронер отвел меня в примерочную и указал на темно-синий костюм, висящий на плечиках:

— Примерь, парень. Это из прошлой… ладно, позапрошлой коллекции. Костюм на великана, точно говорю. То ли портной дал маху, то ли я не уследил, что заказывал, только в городе не нашлось покупателя нужного роста. Может, тебе подойдет, тогда подарю. Пиджак будет широковат, я посажу его по тебе.

Я попытался отказаться, но Курт Кронер замахал на меня руками и заявил, что не хочет даже слушать мои нелепые возражения. Правда, он как-то ненавязчиво вынудил меня купить к костюму рубашку в его магазине, а может, сработала моя же собственная реклама.

Когда я вернулся в наш дом при полном параде, изнывая от жары, но упрямо не снимая пиджак и наслаждаясь фактурой английской шерстяной ткани, Дженсен присвистнул, заставил покрутиться в центре столовой, а потом опустился на колени, расстегнул ширинку моих идеально сидящих брюк и довел одним ртом до взрывного оргазма.

Благодаря рекламным заказам и работе Дженсена на стройке мы не только накопили на «Зефир». Я еще смог отослать немного денег домой, написав маме с Мэг о том, где нахожусь и чем занимаюсь.

К концу третьей недели Дженсен пришел с работы совершенно пьяный. Он открыл ногой дверь и завопил с порога:

— Люси, я дома!  
— Сам ты Люси, — фыркнул я и подхватил его за пояс, пока он не рухнул, пытаясь снять ботинки.  
— Оу, ты обиделся? — Дженсен попытался сфокусировать на мне слегка косящий пьяный взгляд.  
— Еще чего, — рассмеялся я, усаживая его на стул. — Воды? Кофе? Пожрать?

На каждое предложение Дженсен кивнул.

— С кем загулял? — спросил я, засыпая в ковшик кофе.  
— С ребятами из бригады. Давно звали, да я всегда отбрехивался, говорил, что мне домой надо. А тут мы закончили ломать один здоровенный амбар, все пошли праздновать, ну и… не отмазался. Слушай… Я не считаю тебя… Люси.  
— Да чего ты зациклился? — отмахнулся я. — Забавно ж звучит. Кстати, сериал в этом году закрыли, ты знал?  
— Сериал?  
— «Я люблю Люси». Мэг смотрела.

Я поставил перед Дженсеном кружку с кофе и сел напротив него за стол. Дженсен держал кружку двумя ладонями и отпивал горячий кофе маленькими осторожными глотками.

— Ты так и говорил парням? «Домой»? — спросил я.

В груди пекло, словно это я, а не Дженсен, пил сейчас свежесваренный обжигающий кофе.

Дженсен отставил кружку, перегнулся ко мне через стол и выпалил:

— Давай останемся.  
— Где? Здесь?  
— Еще на неделю. Пока дом не сломают. Я знаю, мы хотели заработать денег и сесть на поезд, и мы заработали, но…  
— Стройка уже очень близко. Я слышу, как вы крушите соседние дома.  
— Еще неделю, Джаред.

Он смотрел на меня с такой неожиданной тоской, с такой мольбой во взгляде, что я совсем растерялся. Я протянул руку, и он вложил в нее свою ладонь. Я перевернул ее и прижался губами к костяшкам:

— Конечно. Давай останемся. Все, что захочешь. Хоть на неделю, хоть на год. Можем найти другой брошенный дом или обустроиться в городе насовсем.  
— Нет, — мотнул головой Дженсен, крепко сжимая мои пальцы. — Я обещал, что тебя будут издавать. Я хочу показать твои произведения Аллену Гинзбергу, и мы покажем. Мы поедем в Сан-Франциско. Через неделю.  
— Договорились, — кивнул я. — Знаешь, стоит тебе только захотеть, и у нас будет свой дом. У нас с тобой. В любом месте, где бы мы ни оказались.

Он безотрывно смотрел в глаза открытым, затягивающим взглядом и, как мне казалось, пылал изнутри. Потом он моргнул, и надрыв исчез. Зато проявилось нечто другое, томительное и сексуальное.

— Про Люси, — сказал Дженсен.  
— Ой, да брось же!  
— Это не потому, что ты… принимаешь мой член. Я хочу сказать… я хочу… Ты трахнешь меня, Джаред?  
— Да! — выпалил я, даже не успев подумать. — Господи… Да. Если ты хочешь.  
— А ты? Ты хочешь? Ты всегда… всегда принимал?  
— Нет. Нет, не всегда. Мне нравится все. А сейчас… сейчас у меня только одно предпочтение. Ты. В любой позе. В любом месте.  
— Ты думал о том, как натянешь меня? О том, каково это?

Он никогда раньше не боялся своих желаний, он всегда был откровенным на грани пошлости, он не знал запретных тем. Сейчас казалось — алкоголь вытягивал из Дженсена то, о чем он и не думал.

Впрочем, нет. По своему опыту я знал — о таком нельзя не думать. Стоит прийти мимолетной мысли в голову, и она не отпустит, станет навязчивой идеей, тайным желанием.

И Дженсен сейчас озвучил мое.

Сперва я даже представлять такое не смел. Еще в Нью-Йорке, когда я только встретил Дженсена Эклза и позволил фантазиям захватить разум и диктовать телу, мне просто хотелось быть рядом с ним. Я понимал, это жалко, но мне хотелось, чтобы он выделял меня из толпы своих безусловно талантливых и необычных друзей. Вся его жизнь была выстроена как джазовая импровизация, и я мечтал, чтобы он, играя, чаще смотрел на меня.

Когда Дженсен встал со мной на дорогу, я окончательно потерял власть над своими желаниями. Я хотел его тепла, его прикосновений, мечтал о том, как он проникнет в меня и мы оба ощутим короткое волшебство единения. Наблюдая за его полетом, восхищаясь его абсолютной свободой, я даже не пытался представить, что смог бы держать его. Собой, членом.

С тех пор я прожил целую жизнь. Жизнь, в которой волшебство — не сверкнувший миг между темными периодами страха, сомнений, смирения, презрения к себе и боли, а строительный материал мира. Его кислород. Жизнь, где я просыпался, держа в объятиях Дженсена Эклза, где я мог до бесконечности любить и изучать его тело. Где больше не существовало запретов, и совершенно голый Дженсен засыпал после тяжелой работы, растянувшись на животе поперек нашей общей кровати, и я гладил его по спине, по пояснице, трогал его ягодицы, а он позволял и только вздыхал блаженно, не просыпаясь, и льнул к моим рукам.

Человек жаден. Мы всегда хотим большего. Настолько большего, что споры о том, кто быстрее запустит на орбиту Земли искусственный спутник — мы или Советы — с каждым днем становились все громче. Нам мало Земли. Наверняка нам скоро станет тесен и космос. А я… а я просто хотел подарить Дженсену то наслаждение, что он дарил мне каждый день. Хотел узнать, каково это — войти в него, не оставив между нами никаких преград.

— С тех пор как мы живем здесь, я часто фантазирую о том, как ласкаю тебя пальцами, — сказал я, отводя взгляд и ощущая, как ужасно краснею от своего признания. — Долго. Нежно. Пока не пойму, что тебе нужно больше. Нужен…  
— Твой член? — прохрипел Дженсен.

Я с трудом поднял на него взгляд. Он больше не казался пьяным, во всяком случае, от алкоголя. Его вело от желания, и воздух загустевал между нами, становился горячее.

— Хочешь попробовать все? — спросил я, уже зная, уже определяя точно, что промахиваюсь, неверно понимаю его мотивы. Просто не могу поверить в происходящее.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты попробовал меня, — очень просто ответил Дженсен и развел руки: вот он я. Бери.

Так легко и естественно, как умел он один.

Не знаю, почему я все еще оставался на месте. Может, меня мучила совесть: он выпил, а я хотел воспользоваться его пьяным предложением. Так сильно хотел, что выпалил совсем глупое, дурное, стыдное:

— Мне несколько раз отказывали!

Дженсен свел брови, пытаясь понять, что я вообще несу.

— Мои любовники. Мне не разрешали. Войти. Говорили, слишком большой. Ну.. Там.

Дженсен вдруг развеселился. Он фыркнул, склонил голову к плечу и с недоверчивой улыбкой начал разглядывать меня, как мартышку в цирке.

— Откуда же ты такой взялся, Джаред Падалеки? — спросил он, поднимаясь на ноги и обходя стол. — Буквально каждое свое достоинство ты умудряешься выставить в плохом свете. Это настоящий талант, слушай. Вдобавок к тем, которые у тебя уже есть.  
— Дженсен, я просто… — начал я, сам не зная, что собираюсь сказать, но он, к счастью, и не позволил мне дальше нести бред.

Дженсен перекинул ногу через мои колени, опустился и начал елозить на мне задницей, периодически наклоняясь и оставляя на моих губах рваные мимолетные поцелуи.

— Твои любовники… — поцелуй, — кретины. Секс с тобой, — поцелуй, — это прекрасная стихия, которой надо отдаться целиком, — поцелуй. — А ты… — поцелуй, — слишком много думаешь. И не забудь. Я знаю твой член. Я сравнивал. Ты не сильно меня больше.

Я порывисто обнял Дженсена, утыкаясь лицом в его грудь, слушая, как стучит его сердце. Его рубашка провоняла машинным маслом, сигаретами и потом, его дыхание пахло алкоголем, и смешение этих запахов заставляло меня дрожать от голодного возбуждения.

— Пойдем в кровать? — попросил я, задыхаясь  
— Да неужели! — закатил глаза Дженсен, но я не смотрел на него, не слушал его тон — я считывал его ответное возбуждение, ловил ласковые прикосновения к своим волосам и голой шее и знал — просто знал — что он боится. Как любой, кто первый раз разводит ноги перед мужчиной и полностью отпускает руль.

В постели Дженсен совсем протрезвел. Сперва он был тих и податлив, пока я целовал, гладил и вылизывал все его тело, пока утыкался лицом ему в пах и жадно вдыхал его настоявшийся за день запах. Пока ласкал языком золотые завитки волос возле члена, потемневшие от моей слюны, пока кружил влажными пальцами вокруг сжатых мышц. Стоило мне лишь слегка надавить, как Дженсен переключился, рванул вперед, переворачивая нас, умело и напористо целуя, отбирая инициативу.

От его жестких, на грани грубости, прикосновений к моему члену я едва терпел, чтобы не заскулить беспомощно. Меня держало на плаву только недавно приобретенное умение ждать — ждать Дженсена, который бежит. Бежит от меня, от себя, от собственных решений и желаний.

Дженсен страстно любил слова, и у меня было много, так много слов для него.

— Знаешь, каково это, когда ты входишь в меня? — спросил я, перехватывая его руки и мягко укладывая на спину. Он замотал головой:  
— Расскажи.  
— В этот момент мы с тобой полностью заодно. Я и ты — мы оба стараемся победить мое тело.

Я медленно и плавно согнул ноги Дженсена в коленях, сначала одну, потом другую, поглаживая пальцами его щиколотки.

— Я точно знаю — будет хорошо. Я хочу впустить твой член, хочу тебя. Но почему-то сопротивляюсь.

Под безотрывным взглядом Дженсена я неспешно облизал пальцы и опустил руку, лаская основание его члена, и яйца, и лобок.

— Расслабиться очень трудно. Даже дурея от желания — трудно. Как трудно разрешить себе быть счастливым.

Я тер, гладил, ласкал стиснутые мышцы, слегка толкался самым кончиком пальца и чувствовал, как тело Дженсена поддается мне. Как он сам открывается, тянется ко мне и ловит каждое слово.

Я рассказывал Дженсену о том, как боль превращается в наслаждение, какое это удовольствие — отдаваться его рукам и члену, как на самом пике, когда он замедляется или замирает, меня накрывает ощущением приближающегося взрыва, который неминуемо случится, если движение не продолжится. Как после переполняет благодарностью и счастьем.

Окна нашего дома затеняли деревья, и свет луны почти не проникал в спальню. Лишь блики пары свечей, горящих в столовой, вспыхивали на стенах и занавесках, сползали на покрывало, отражались крошечными звездами на блестящем теле Дженсена. Внутри он был шелковистым, горячим, влажным от пота и скользким от мази — на вторую неделю мне пришлось купить новую упаковку, круглую металлическую коробочку бальзама от порезов и ожогов. Воздух тонко пах эвкалиптом и тем неуловимым терпким мужским запахом, от которого у меня всегда сносило крышу.

Уже плохо соображая, я согнул палец внутри Дженсена, бормоча, какой он горячий, желанный, красивый, и он наконец закрыл глаза и протяжно застонал.

Боже. Я узнавал это ощущение. Когда болезненная растянутость перестает быть неловкой, когда в сердцевине созревает необычное приятное чувство, когда оно превращается в томительное ожидание каждого касания, движения, толчка. Когда оно нагнетается и захватывает все тело, разливается теплом, возбуждением, страстной жаждой.

Я добавил мази и втолкнул второй палец, видя, как Дженсен приподнимает бедра, раскрывается мне навстречу, встречает меня собой.

Я вошел в него, когда он осип от криков. Натянул на себя, когда он начал злиться и ругать меня последними словами, требуя большего. Я трахнул его, когда окончательно перестал владеть собой. Вместо пишущей машинки я использовал воображение, мысленно проговаривая про себя все, что видел и чувствовал. Тесноту. Доверие. Близость. Уверенность. Ответственность. Восторг. Обожание. Наслаждение, захлестывающее с головой, курсирующее между нами. Вспышки света и искаженное удовольствием запрокинутое лицо Дженсена.

После я с трудом оторвался от него, сходил за влажным полотенцем и обтер нас. Дженсен не спал, он следил за мной из-под полуприкрытых век и пытался выровнять дыхание. Я сменил на кровати простыню, из-за чего Дженсен недовольно поморщился, когда я вынудил его перекатиться на матрасе.

Дженсен натянул на нас одеяло и устроился щекой на моем плече, по обыкновению нагло закинув на меня ногу. В очередной раз я подумал, до чего же он телесный. Обычно казалось, он не ходит — летает. Несется над землей прохладным ветром. Только он любил целоваться — долго и жадно. Обнимал крепко до самого утра. Будто искал свой якорь. Будто на самом деле боялся, что его унесет в открытое море и он не сможет вернуться.

Может, я все про него выдумал. Может, я до сих пор совершенно его не понимал. Только я сразу поверил, когда он положил ладонь мне пониже сердца и тихо сказал:

— Я понял, о чем ты говорил. Полностью заодно. Это… хлеще наркотика. Лучше любого кайфа, Джаред.  
— Да, — ответил я, прижимая его к себе.

В груди болело, глаза щипало, и я знал, что снова могу летать. Как Дженсен.

***

Моя просторная койка, разложенная из удобного кресла, оказалась все же мала для двоих, но ночью мне не удалось выгнать Дженсена на его место. Впрочем, я не очень-то и пытался.

Проснулся я от стука в дверь купе. Дженсен впервые на моей памяти проспал дольше меня — в ответ на очередное вежливое постукивание он сонно завозился на мне, больно заехал коленом в пах, поднял взъерошенную голову и недовольно крикнул:

— Войдите!  
— Ты что! — ахнул я, пытаясь накинуть на него одеяло, но не успел.

Дверь отъехала в сторону, и на пороге мы увидели чернокожего мужчину средних лет, который обслуживал наш вагон. Когда вчера мы загрузились в «Зефир» в полдвенадцатого ночи, тот же мужчина, с карточкой «Эрнст Уоллз» на кармане белого форменного пиджака, помог занести в купе наши порядком угвазданные рюкзаки и мой чехол с пишущей машинкой, а потом попытался разложить кресла, чтобы постелить для нас постели. Дженсен с негодованием отверг его попытку помощи, заметив, что сами мы не безрукие, и предложил заглянуть к нам ночью и вместе выпить. Эрнст с достоинством отказался.

Сейчас он с непроницаемым лицом смотрел на двух голых парней, лежащих в обнимку на одной койке, и молчал. Он явно растерялся и теперь не знал, как реагировать, поэтому предпочел вовсе окаменеть.

— Извините, — искренне сказал я, пряча Дженсена с головой под одеялом. Тот не возражал и только устроился на мне поудобнее. — Мы… надо было запереться. В смысле…  
— Спроси, зачем он пришел, — услышал я из-под одеяла искаженные зевком слова Дженсена.  
— Завтрак, сэр… и… сэр, — справившись с собой, сообщил Эрнст. — Я могу убрать ваши кровати… Вашу кровать. Обе. Да. Обе кровати.  
— У нас все еще есть руки! — напомнил из-под одеяла Дженсен.

Это тупое неловкое безумие надо было как-то заканчивать.

— Спасибо, мы сами справимся. Где будет завтрак?  
— У пассажиров спальных вагонов завтрак, обед и ужин входят в стоимость билета. Чтобы попасть в ваш ресторан, пройдите направо три вагона. Приятного аппетита.  
— Благодарю вас, — церемонно кивнул я.

Эрнст отступил, намереваясь прикрыть за собой дверь, но в этот момент Дженсен высунул голову из-под одеяла, подмигнул несчастному и одобрительно сообщил:

— А ты неплохо держишься, Эрни.  
— Благодарю вас, сэр, — кивнул Эрнст, и перед тем, как он ушел, я разглядел отблеск улыбки на его губах.  
— По-моему, мы ему понравились, — выдал вердикт Дженсен.  
— Это странно, но мне тоже так показалось. Хотя очень может быть, что он сейчас размышляет, получит ли повышение, если расскажет о двух преступниках в спальном вагоне. Не помню, какие там законы о гомосексуалистах в штате… А кстати, где мы сейчас?

Дженсен выбрался из постели и залез на свою койку, приникнув к окну. Я смотрел на следы собственных пальцев, которые оставил на его заднице и бедрах.

Вчера нас совсем сорвало. Дженсен захватил с собой почти полную бутылку превосходного виски. Сперва мы пили и разговаривали о чем-то до поздней ночи, перебивая друг друга и шутливо споря. Потом минут двадцать пытались разложить чертовы кресла, и когда я уже собрался звать Эрнста, Дженсен обнаружил тайный рычаг и все сразу получилось, правда, он прищемил пальцы и обиженно ныл, пока я не отвлек его поцелуями. Потом мы едва втиснулись в крошечную душевую кабину, находящуюся прямо в купе, и вылили друг на друга все жидкое мыло из красивого стеклянного флакона, то и дело закатываясь в приступах дикого смеха.

Прямо в душе мы попробовали заняться любовью. Дженсен командирским тоном приказал его трахнуть, но ничего у нас не вышло. Было скользко, тесно и мокро, и мы вывалились в купе, едва не сломав отъезжающую дверь.

Наверняка соседи жаловались на шум и вызывали Эрнста, но к нам никто не стучался. Мы любили друг друга до самого утра, ругаясь за то, чья очередь подставлять задницу, — сначала на кровати Дженсена, потом на моей. Особого бесстыдства нам, я уверен, добавляла мысль, что мы как будто не купили, а украли свои дорогущие билеты на дорогущий претенциозный поезд. Вписались не в свой круг.

Впрочем, не думаю, что Дженсен ощущал хоть малейшую неловкость. Парадоксально, но ведь это была его среда. Самый его круг и был.

Я принял душ, надел новый костюм, с благодарностью вспоминая Курта Кронера, и вышел покурить в тамбур, чтобы полюбоваться на то, как мы выезжаем из Большого бассейна, — в то время как я разглядывал свои метки, Дженсен определил, что мы покидаем Неваду и скоро пустыни закончатся.

Пока я видел множество коротких хребтов, окрашенных во все оттенки красно-оранжевого. Между хребтами земля проседала в обширных котловинах. Рельеф напоминал увеличенную во много раз строительную площадку, и казалось, что здесь проехал гигантский экскаватор с огромным ковшом, расчищающий место для прокладки нового шоссе, а наш поезд — лишь муравей на его пути. Я усмехнулся чересчур очевидному образу, слишком часто я в последнее время видел стройки.

— Ну что, пошли жрать? — раздался за спиной голос Дженсена, и я, обернувшись, едва не выронил окурок.

Да. Безусловно, он ощущал себя здесь как рыба в воде. Как и везде, конечно, но сейчас он выглядел просто сногсшибательно.

Перед отъездом из Солт-Лейк-Сити я еще раз зашел к Курту Кронеру и купил Дженсену голубую рубашку — за месяц на стройке вся его одежда превратилась в тряпье. Относительно новые джинсы он добыл сам, обменял на флягу у парня из бригады. Обувь он отказывался покупать до последнего, но уже по пути на вокзал у него отвалилась подошва на левом ботинке. Кое-как примотав шнурками подметку, мы успели до отправления заскочить в обувной, и теперь Дженсен красовался в новых оксфордах, на которые ушли отложенные на ресторан деньги. Тогда мы еще не знали, что билет в спальный вагон предполагает бесплатную еду.

Даже в грязной одежде, даже в форменной куртке автомеханика он выглядел умопомрачительно, но сейчас в нем проявился природный шик. Может, дело было в небрежном развороте плеч, обтянутых голубой рубашкой, в расслабленной позе, в тщательно приглаженных воском волосах, но парня, которого я видел перед собой, невозможно было представить за рулем экскаватора. Здесь, в дорогом спальном вагоне передового поезда, он выглядел на своем месте.  
— Ужас, Падалеки, — резюмировал Дженсен. — Не смотри так на меня, а то пойду завтракать в куртке. У меня же больше не осталось шмотья.  
— Никакой куртки! — запротестовал я и потащил Дженсена в сторону вагона-ресторана.

Мы прошли два сидячих вагона, один мягкий вагон, в котором сиденья были развернуты к огромным окнам, сквозь них пассажиры любовались проявляющимися в утренней дымке горными вершинами, и оказались в вагоне-ресторане. При входе нас встретила зефиретта в узкой синей форменной юбке, пиджаке и пилотке, спросила наши билеты и проводила за столик.

Она представила нас соседкам по столику — миссис Гейбл, которая сразу предложила звать ее Эммой, и Изабелле, ее дочери лет девятнадцати. У Изабеллы был красивый тонкий профиль, который она и демонстрировала, отвернувшись к окну со скучающим видом. Эмма же при виде нас приветливо улыбнулась и пихнула дочь локтем, но та лишь поморщилась.

Дженсен наклонился ко мне и шепнул:

— Шляпки.

Я в ответ уставился на него, не понимая. Он повторил, повышая тон:

— Шляпки. Везде. Ненавижу шляпки.

Я огляделся и понял, что он прав. Почти у всех дам в вагоне-ресторане присутствовал головной убор, включая наших визави. На Эмме была белая шляпка-сэйлор с короткими полями и торчащим вверх красным пером, на Изабелле — милая соломенная с золотисто-шоколадной тесьмой, завязанной бантом под подбородком. Я повертел головой и увидел розовый берет, слауч из красных маков, плоскую голубую таблетку и игриво загнутые поля бежевого трилби.

— И правда, шляпки,— пробормотал я, и тут официанты начали разносить завтрак.

Все они были чернокожими, и я ощутил, как меня захлестывает бешенство. В Нью-Йорке у обслуживающего персонала давно не было определенной расовой принадлежности, да и всплеск интереса к джазу вознес многих чернокожих музыкантов на олимп, но сейчас мне хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, извиниться лично перед каждым официантом, которые все несли и несли еду на наш стол. Я выхватывал блюда из их рук, отказывался от всего, что они предлагали, и в конце концов Дженсен дернул меня за рукав и тихо сказал:

— Ты только все портишь. Ты привлекаешь к ним внимание начальства и обостряешь ситуацию. Позволь парням делать свою работу. Уверен, они не дадут себя в обиду и прямо сейчас не нуждаются в защите их прав.  
— Это всегда вот так? — нервно спросил я. — Белый-белый средний класс и цветная обслуга? Середина двадцатого века, черт побери!  
— Ты у меня спрашиваешь? — удивился Дженсен, а потом, видимо, вспомнил, что я знаю о его происхождении, и непривычно стушевался, словно я уличил его в чем-то позорном.  
— Я совершенно с вами согласна! — вступила в беседу Эмма, чего я совсем не ожидал. — Вы бывали в Европе?  
— Нет, мэм, — ответил я.  
— А вы? — поинтересовался Дженсен. — Вы, конечно, бывали?  
— О, да! — пылко ответила миссис Гейбл. — Иногда наша страна кажется мне варварской. Этот… проповедник…  
— Мартин Лютер Кинг? — предположил я.  
— Да! Он. Он говорит совершенно верные вещи, и чем раньше мы услышим… их, тем больше проблем удастся избежать.  
— Так вы боитесь проблем? — уточнил я.  
— Ой, да ладно вам! — вдруг присоединилась к разговору Изабелла. — Раздуваете истерику на пустом месте. Нет и не будет никаких проблем. Цветная актриса Оскара взяла еще в сороковом!  
— Ну да, Хэтти Макдэниел, — согласился Дженсен. — Только на церемонии она сидела в закутке «специально для черных» и едва смогла пробраться к своему призу, чтобы не дай бог не побеспокоить белых снобов.

Я с благодарностью взглянул на Дженсена, а Изабелла громко фыркнула и снова уставилась в окно. В эту минуту один из официантов церемонно поставил на стол тарелку с копченым лососем и взял нож, чтобы разделать рыбу для нас.

— Приятель, мы сами, честно, — сказал Дженсен. — Я поухаживаю за нашими дамами.  
— О, благодарю вас! — кокетливо улыбнувшись, кивнула Эмма, и перо на шляпке кивнуло вместе с ней. — Скажите, Дженсен, а откуда вы едете?  
— Вообще мы с другом из Нью-Йорка, но на «Зефир» сели в Солт-Лейк-Сити, — ответил Дженсен и ловко разделал рыбу, вынув из нее одним движением кости и хребет и оставив на тарелке красивые ровные куски.  
— Чем занимались в Солт-Лейк-Сити? — продолжила светскую беседу Эмма.  
— Строил дороги, — честно сказал Дженсен и налил Изабелле, Эмме и мне апельсиновый сок из высокого графина.  
— О, у вас строительная фирма?

Дженсен мягко рассмеялся и помотал головой:

— Что вы, мэм.  
— Вы подрядчик? У вас своя бригада?  
— Ну, в основном я работал киркой, мэм, иногда водил трактор, — с очаровательной обескураживающей улыбкой сообщил Дженсен.

К чести Эммы, она замялась всего лишь на долю секунду, а затем рассмеялась и покачала головой:

— Никогда бы не подумала, Дженсен, что вы… предпочитаете работу руками. У вас прекрасная речь и безупречные манеры.  
— Вы мне льстите, — улыбнулся Дженсен. — Я простой рабочий. Вот Джаред, мой друг Джаред — он образованный человек. Настоящий писатель.

Изабелла кинула на меня равнодушный скользящий взгляд и принялась ковырять вилкой рыбу. Эмма переключила внимание на меня:

— Это правда, Джаред? Вы писатель?  
— Боюсь, это правда, мэм, — признался я. Мне стало легко и весело. Даже моя злость испарилась.  
— И что вы написали? Вас издают? Ваши произведения можно найти в книжных магазинах?  
— Да, мэм. Не уверен, правда, что вы читали.  
— Я интересуюсь современной литературой, — с достоинством ответила Эмма. — Ну назовите, назовите хоть что-нибудь!  
— Конечно, мэм. К примеру, «Брак во спасение». Или «Певица Кабаре».

Тишина, которая повисла за столом, явно дала нам понять, что Эмма как минимум один из романов точно читала. Я глотнул сок и взялся за яичницу с беконом, сервированную на горячей чугунной сковороде.

— Мне неловко сомневаться в ваших словах, — понизив голос, сказала Эмма, — но, насколько мне известно, у этих романов совсем другой автор. Женщина.  
— Сьюзи Монро? Да, это мой псевдоним, — кивнул я. — Вы и представить не можете, как сложно мужчине закрепиться в сегменте женской литературы.  
— Процитируй что-нибудь из «Мед и горечь», — предложил Дженсен, попивая кофе, и откровенно поделился: — Мой любимый роман Джареда. Из пока напечатанных, конечно.  
— Ой нет, что вы, что вы! — замахала на нас руками Эмма. — Я вам верю.  
— Пусть уж процитирует, — хмыкнула Изабелла.  
— Нет, юная леди! — строго сказала ей Эмма. — Это… неприлично.  
— Что Розенштейн взял у тебя из последнего? — небрежно уточнил Дженсен.  
— «Любовь на закате времен», — ответил я.  
— Ну конечно! — хлопнул себя по лбу Дженсен. — Осенью выйдет «Любовь на закате времен», непременно прочтите!

С завтрака мы ушли в полной уверенности, что в обед получим других сотрапезников.

Пока мы пробирались к нашему вагону, зефиретты рассказывали пассажирам о том, что происходит за окнами «Зефира». Прямо сейчас наш блестящий металлом поезд прорезал свой маршрут между гор. Мы въехали в Калифорнию, и со всех сторон поднимался пояс Кордильер, Сьерра-Невада, заснеженные горные хребты.

Я даже забыл, что полез за сигаретами, — так и застыл посреди мягкого вагона, пялясь в окна.

— Можете присесть и полюбоваться видами, джентльмены, — предложила нам высокая стройная зефиретта с игривыми темными кудряшками, на которых чудом держалась форменная пилотка. — Хребет, который вы наблюдаете за окном, проходит почти через всю восточную часть штата Калифорния. Название хребта Сьерра-Невада имеет испанское происхождение и буквально означает «снежные горы».

— Спасибо, мисс, — поблагодарил я нашего очаровательного гида. — Это великолепно.  
— Расскажите что-нибудь еще, — попросил Дженсен. — Простите мой сомнительный комплимент, но ваша эрудиция невыносимо сексуальна.

Я опустился на диван и закурил, не отрывая глаз от глубокого каньона, по дну которого текла быстрая река, от скалистых берегов, покрытых можжевеловыми и сосновыми лесами, от поднимающихся все выше хребтов.

Если бы Дженсен услышал мои мысли, он, должно быть, посмеялся бы надо мной за их излишне поэтизированную патетику. Я представил, сколько поездов прошли вдоль обрыва по рельсам, прижимающимся к высоким скалам. Сколько еще пройдет. Сколько людей провезли они мимо озер и каньонов Сьерра-Невады, и ведь каждый из тех людей считал, что он значим, что всякая его мысль и идея важны, ждал одобрения и признания.

Однажды что-то случится, произойдет обвал, и скалы скинут с себя рельсы, как нечто чуждое, погребут под многовековыми осколками камней. Может, тогда мы уже забросим поезда и автомобили и будем каждый день летать на работу, а не ездить. Или откроем порталы в пространстве и вовсе забудем о таком понятии, как расстояние. А может, наш поезд никогда не сойдет с рельсов, и мы навечно обречены бороться с природой и ежедневно доказывать наше право вламываться на чужую территорию, подчинять себе леса и реки, изменять рельеф земли.

Рядом что-то глухо стукнуло, и я обернулся. Эрнст сменил фарфоровую пепельницу на моем столике, и я благодарно кивнул ему:

— Спасибо, сэр. Вы вообще спите, пока поезд идет?  
— Конечно, сэр, — улыбнулся Эрнст. — У нас посменная работа. Моя смена заканчивается через два часа.

Он собрался уходить, но я остановил его вопросом:

— Вам нравится работать здесь? На «Зефире»?  
— Подумываете устроиться? — бесстрастно спросил Эрнст, и я только через несколько секунд понял, что он шутит.  
— Может быть, — улыбнулся я ему. — Прекрасные виды. Если бы мы с другом поехали в Сан-Франциско на попутках, то не увидели бы всей красоты. Шоссе проходит внизу, а так мы словно едем по самому гребню гор.  
— Вас не возьмут, — с сожалением заметил Эрнст, и я снова не сразу понял, что он не серьезно. — Ужасная конкуренция. Я горжусь, что работаю на «Зефире». Принести вам кофе?  
— Нет-нет, все в порядке. Вы не знаете, где мой друг? Он, кажется, флиртовал с зефиреттой, а теперь я его не вижу.  
— Я встретил его возле вашего купе, сэр. Одного.

Я поблагодарил Эрнста сердечным кивком, и он удалился менять остальные пепельницы на столах.

Не знаю как, но Эрнст только что дал мне понять, что я ошибался. Не учитывал масштаб. Ведь эти величественные горы с искристыми снежными шапками, от света которых болели глаза и замирало сердце, из космоса наверняка кажутся незначительной неровностью на поверхности Земли. Так же как внутренние метания каждого человека ничего не значат в масштабе земных веков. И значат все, ведь мы, такие как есть — большие или маленькие — живем сейчас. И все, что у нас имеется, это стыд и сомнения, ярость и любовь. И другие люди, которых мы берем за руку, чтобы не пропасть между колес огромной железной махины тепловоза.

— Подумал, он тебе нужен, — сказал над моей головой Дженсен и поставил на столик чехол с «Ундервудом». — Мы прибываем около четырех. Обед в полвторого. Я тебя выдерну пожрать, если увлечешься. Что? Чего ты так на меня смотришь?  
— Ты спас меня, — сказал я, не отрывая от Дженсена восхищенного взгляда. — Выдернул, вытащил из болота пафоса, в котором я почти утонул.  
— А, это, — махнул рукой Дженсен и шлепнулся рядом со мной на диван. — Это нормально. Такие виды… Дух захватывает от величия. Пиши, Джаред. Я тут посижу.  
— Не знаю, о чем, — честно сказал я. — Меня прихлопнуло.  
— Ну… — пожал плечами Дженсен. — Вот об этом.

Он знал, о чем говорил. Всегда знал.

Я откинул крышку чехла, пододвинул к себе пишущую машинку и затянул в барабан новый лист бумаги.

Передо мной проплывали разноцветные каньоны, чистейшие озера и стремительные горные реки, рощи, где росли самые массивные деревья в мире, и недостижимые гребни хребтов. Дженсен сидел рядом, сняв один ботинок и подогнув под себя ногу. Он то задумчиво смотрел в окно, смоля сигарету, то вынимал блокнот и принимался что-то записывать.

Я действительно провалился в текст, я торопился запечатлеть все, что вижу, найти название каждому оттенку своего восхищения, я пытался представить, что чувствовали люди, которые первыми прокладывали здесь железную дорогу. Как им было тяжело, и как плевать они хотели на все красоты вокруг.

На обед Дженсен потащил меня силой. Зефиретта уверила, что мою пишущую машинку никто не тронет, и я неохотно согласился пойти поесть. Вставая, я взглянул на часы и понял, что наше путешествие вот-вот подойдет к концу, что цель уже видна на горизонте. Или мне только так казалось, и на самом деле никакой цели у нас и не было?..

— А как мы найдем Аллена Гинзберга в Сан-Франциско? — спросил я у Дженсена, останавливаясь прямо посреди перехода из вагона в вагон и с удивлением осознавая, что за все полтора месяца в дороге даже не задал ему этот логичный вопрос. — Это же огромный город! А вдруг он уже переехал?

Дженсен постучал о ладонь своим блокнотом:

— Все тут. Я не чертов Нил, я не попрусь неизвестно куда искать неизвестно кого. Ребята дали мне несколько адресов, здесь люди, у которых можно остановиться в Сан-Франциско. Свои люди. У них можно узнать про Гинзберга. Каждый путешественник должен иметь такую записную книжку. Только представь — огромный список адресов, разветвленная сеть по всем городам Америки! Чтобы каждый путник знал, где ему будут рады. Сегодня примут тебя, завтра кого-то примешь ты. Без лишних вопросов, без платы за ночлег.  
— А Мэг еще меня называла идеалистом, — хмыкнул я.  
— Поверь мне, Джаред, так и будет! — убежденно ответил Дженсен и подтолкнул меня в следующий вагон.

Эмма с Изабеллой, как ни странно, остались с нами за столом, и мы приятно поболтали о музыке и кино. Изабелла слегка оживилась и даже соблаговолила сообщить, что ей нравится рок-н-ролл. Эмме рок-н-ролл не нравился, но она со всей убежденностью сказала:

— Без принятия новых веяний американцы станут мертвой нацией! — за что Дженсен поцеловал ей руку.

На обед я взял невероятно вкусный фирменный стейк из ангуса, а Дженсен — цыпленка-гриль в травах, с которым в итоге не справился, отложив солидный кусок на мою тарелку.

«Зефир» миновал наивысшую точку хребта возле озера Тахо, и высота гор постепенно начала снижаться, хотя отдельные острые вершины все еще встречались. Я чувствовал себя в центре рекламного фильма о путешествии через всю страну по самому красивому маршруту. 

Мы вернулись на наш диван напротив широкого окна, и я заметил, что Дженсен непривычно тих и погружен в себя. Мне хотелось влезть ему под кожу, заглянуть в его мысли, узнать, о чем он думает, оглянуться и увидеть мир его глазами.

— Поговори со мной? — попросил я, отодвигая в сторону «Ундервуд».

Он даже не спросил, о чем я хочу говорить. Как-то сразу понял.

— Ты любишь цирк? — спросил он, скидывая оба ботинка и устраиваясь по-турецки на диване лицом ко мне.  
— Терпеть не могу, — признался я.  
— Моя мать любит. Все детство таскала меня на выступления. Я позже догадался, у нее был роман с акробатом.  
— Уверен, что не выдумал роман?  
— Не, не уверен, — небрежно отмахнулся Дженсен. — Короче, я вот о чем.

Его явно грызла какая-то мысль, и было похоже, что он не очень хочет разделить ее со мной, но и молчать не может тоже.

— Видел канатоходцев? Гимнастов? Парные номера под куполом. Пропасть под ногами, и два человека парят. Летят друг к другу через пустое пространство. Самый пик свободы. Вот это мне всегда нравилось. Миг жизни как произведение искусства.

Все это было про него. Про Дженсена Эклза.

Он говорил, отвернувшись к окну, но явно не замечая, как прямо перед ним меняется пейзаж, как кончаются горы и поезд въезжает в Сакраменто, в долину реки.

— Они летят, — сказал я, — но вокруг них купол.  
— Именно! — возбужденно блестя глазами, Дженсен повернулся ко мне. — Можно отодвинуть границы, расширить до размеров штата Техас, но только ради того… Ради того, чтобы просто забыть о том, что они существуют. Всегда будет купол.  
— Ищешь возможность разбить купол?  
— Нет, — ошарашенно сказал Дженсен, будто сам не верил, что произносит такое. — Нет. Потому что этот парный танец над пропастью невозможен без взаимной страховки. Без системы противовесов и канатов, которая работает как часы. Психоделические исследования, духовное освобождение, выход из своего тела…

Дженсен словно хлебнул кофе с бензедрином. Его настолько жгло изнутри, что он не мог фокусироваться, не мог сформулировать мысль, не мог сидеть спокойно. Он запустил пальцы в волосы и растрепал свою идеальную укладку, он нетерпеливо закатал рукава новой рубашки, он подался ко мне всем телом, как будто так я мог лучше услышать его и понять.

— Когда ты срываешься из-под купола…  
— Кто-то должен тебя поймать, — твердо сказал я. — Я поймаю тебя, Дженсен. Обещаю. Я всегда поймаю тебя.

Он шумно выдохнул, словно выпустил в прохладный воздух вагона свои раскаленные страхи, сомнения и тревоги. Ужас от перспективы остаться одному в своем падении, когда уже невозможно себя обманывать, что это полет.

— Я…  
— А ты уже поймал меня, Дженсен. Не знаю, сам ли я потерял равновесие или меня столкнул ты. Или кто-то еще. Но я падал, неумолимо падал, а ты поймал меня.

Залив Сан-Пабло показался в окнах справа. Захотелось пересесть и сменить обзор, но все диваны оказались заняты, и мы с Дженсеном развернулись, устроив локти на подголовнике, чтобы лучше видеть воду. Сейчас меня не тянуло погрузиться в текст. Я не хотел прятаться внутри собственной головы, уходить в свои мысли. Я хотел быть рядом с Дженсеном, наблюдать, как мелководный залив вдруг в середине наполняется глубиной, как вырастает вдалеке порт Сакраменто, как вьются над волнами хищные чайки.

«Золотые ворота» — немыслимо огромный, но удивительно воздушный висячий мост через пролив — вознесся прямо перед нами часа через полтора. Зефиретта профессионально поставленным голосом рассказывала пассажирам, что это самый длинный висячий мост в мире.

— Интересно, скажет ли она, что, если народ не прекратит с него прыгать, этот мост станет самым популярным местом для самоубийств в мире? — шепнул мне Дженсен.

Я замахал на него рукой. Дженсен заржал в кулак. А после стал серьезным и посмотрел мне в глаза.

— Я с тобой в Рокленде, где под покрывалом мы целуемся, сжимая в объятьях Соединенные Штаты, которые кашляют по ночам, мешая нам спать.

Я незаметно коснулся пальцами тыльной стороны его ладони и закончил:

— Я с тобой в Рокленде, и в моих снах ты, истекая кровью и плача, возвращаешься из плавания по автострадам сквозь Американскую пустыню к дверям моей обители в Западной ночи.

Мы въезжали в Сан-Франциско.


	6. Эпилог

Май 1967 г.

— Лето любви! — сказала Цветущая Фиалка, принимая косяк у сидящего на спинке дивана длинноволосого парня в красной водолазке. — Вы с мистером Эклзом поедете в Сан-Франциско?

Она заправила за ухо прядь волос, украшенную бисером, и глубоко затянулась.

— «Мистером Эклзом»? — хмыкнул я. — Только к нему так не обратись. Насчет «Лета любви»… Пока не знаю. Мне нравится в Сан-Франциско. Мы с Дженсеном жили там с июля пятьдесят седьмого по шестьдесят первый.  
— О, я знаю! Ты работал в «Сан-Франциско кроникл»?

Цветущая Фиалка протянула мне косяк, но я покачал головой и помахал зажатой между пальцев обычной сигаретой.

— Да, было дело. Дженсен в то время учился в университете и помогал Борису Кауфману издавать журнал «Бититьюд». Сейчас он думает возродить издание.  
— Я прочла каждый выпуск! — с придыханием сообщила Цветущая Фиалка, через всю комнату бросая на Дженсена взгляд, полный обожания. — Там печаталось все бит-поколение!  
— Керуак считает этот термин дурацким, — заметил я.  
— Борис Кауфман ведь издавал тебя? — пропустив мою ремарку мимо ушей, спросила девушка. — И Керуака?  
— И Фрэнка О’Хару, — кивнул я, вслед за Цветущей Фиалкой разглядывая Дженсена, который беседовал сейчас с чернокожим парнем, одетым в желтую вышитую рубашку, о его стихах.

Дженсен, как всегда, почувствовал мой взгляд, обернулся и улыбнулся мне.

— Говорят, там собралось около ста тысяч человек со всего мира, — сказала Цветущая Фиалка.  
— Где? — спросил я. Несмотря на прошедшие годы, со мной все еще творилась эта фигня — под взглядом Дженсена я мигом терял нить разговора.  
— В Хейт-Эшбери. В Сан-Франциско. Бесплатная еда, бесплатные наркотики. Я слышала, там даже работает бесплатная клиника.

Дженсен одобрительно похлопал своего собеседника по плечу и подошел к нам. Я протянул ему зажатую между пальцев сигарету. Он наклонился ко мне и глубоко затянулся.

— Нас приглашают на «Лето любви», — заметил я.

Дженсен сел мне на колени, и я обнял его рукой за пояс.

— «Лето любви»? Как-то узко, — заметил он. — А как же все остальные времена года?  
— Это колоссально! — с восторгом разглядывая нас, сказала Цветущая Фиалка. — Музыка. Свободная любовь. Я хотела бы заняться любовью с вами двумя.

Дженсен обхватил мое запястье, и я снова придержал сигарету у его губ, пока он затягивался, а после затушил окурок в пепельнице, стоящей рядом на журнальном столике.

— О боже, — сказала Цветущая Фиалка.

Шнуровка на ее цветастом платье почти разошлась, и я мог видеть ее грудь.

— Если Дженсен захочет, я не против оказаться с тобой в постели, но должен предупредить. Его член приводит меня в такой восторг, что я буду не в состоянии уделять тебе внимание. А это совсем нечестно.

Дженсен запрокинул голову и уткнулся затылком мне в плечо. Я поцеловал его, пересчитывая пальцами пуговицы на его белой рубашке, — сверху вниз.

— Ты пишешь красивые песни, — сказал Дженсен девушке. — Придумай песню о том, как переспала с нами. Конечно, это будет лишь песня, но уверяю, ты можешь написать, что осталась в восторге. Так бы и было, если б я мог отвлечься от Джареда. Только я не могу.

Цветущая Фиалка сделала затяжку и подняла руку. Кто-то из наших гостей забрал косяк из ее пальцев. Она выдохнула дым и тихо рассмеялась:

— Вы невероятные. Когда следующие чтения?  
— Не знаю, — сказал Дженсен, поглаживая меня по бедру. — Возможно, осенью, когда закончится «Лето любви».

Когда последний наш гость ушел из квартиры, я отправился в кабинет и сел за свой старый «Ундервуд». Машинку пора было менять, каретка заедала, да и современные модели обладали более легким ходом и требовали меньше усилий при печати. Только сентиментальность и сила привычки не позволяли мне отказаться от моего сокровища, с которым я пережил столько приключений — путешествие из Нью-Йорка в Сан-Франциско в пятьдесят седьмом, когда моя жизнь кардинально изменилась. Работу в «Сан-Франциско кроникл», когда мой коллега, колумнист Герб Каен первым запустил в массы слово «битник». Написание нескольких романов, увидевших свет с помощью Аллена Гинзберга и его издателя, Лоуренса Ферлингетти. Возвращение в Нью-Йорк в шестьдесят первом и окончание Колумбийского…

Дженсен плеснул в стакан виски, отпил и протянул мне. Я сделал глоток и закурил, жадно вдыхая сигаретный дым и стараясь перебить им запах марихуаны, который мне нравился гораздо меньше.

— Сегодня здорово прошло, — заметил я.  
— Да, нашел парочку талантливых ребят, — Дженсен придвинул кресло и сел, сложив локти на краю стола. — Рванем на «Лето любви»?  
— Не знаю, — я покачал головой. — Мне нравится наблюдать за ними. За «детьми цветов». Нравится их вера, что они могут остановить войну, засовывая ромашки в дула ружей. Что могут познать мир, закидываясь кислотой. Они напоминают мне…  
— Нас?  
— Тебя, — улыбнулся я. — Социальный эксперимент, жизнь в коммунах, свободная любовь. Только кажется, что им сейчас легче.

Дженсен усмехнулся, глядя куда-то внутрь себя:

— Сомневаюсь. Но их определенно больше.  
— Поедем, — решительно сказал я. — Тебе пойдет венок из цветов. Да и Аллен с Орловским уже там.

Дженсен вскинул на меня благодарный взгляд, машинально поглаживая пальцами черный бок «Ундервуда».

— Ты всегда знаешь, чего мне хочется, да, Джаред? — спросил он с улыбкой.  
— Очень на это надеюсь, — согласился я. — Хотя часто мне снится, что мы с тобой на берегу океана. Ты идешь впереди вдоль прибоя, а я… Я хочу догнать тебя, вижу твою спину, но под ногами круглая галька. И я бегу по ней, и камни проскальзывают под подошвами ботинок, стучат друг о друга, и мне никак, никак не успеть за тобой, Дженсен.

Дженсен протянул руку, и я отдал ему стакан. Он допил виски, облизал губы и сказал:

— Поразительно. Ведь это я всю жизнь пытаюсь угнаться за тобой. Тогда, в Сан-Франциско… Думаешь, зачем я пошел в университет, хотя мы едва выживали на твоих гонорарах и моей зарплате в издательстве?

Я удивленно вскинул брови:

— Твои мозги… И знания… Да ты на момент поступления был образованнее всех первокурсников!  
— Я боялся наскучить тебе, Джаред.

Я смотрел на него во все глаза и не верил. Дженсен Эклз, вдохновивший стольких людей! О нем слагали стихи, с него рисовала портреты одна совершенно сумасшедшая, но невероятно талантливая художница, о нем писали романы… Я писал.

— Звучит как бред сумасшедшего, — честно сказал я. — Это было невозможно тогда. Это невозможно и сейчас. Ты знаешь об этом? Вот здесь? Сегодня? Ты знаешь?  
— Конечно, знаю, — рассмеялся Дженсен, и я замер, завороженно глядя на тонкие лучики морщин у его глаз. Самых красивых глаз на свете.

Он не знал. И значит, у меня впереди было еще десять лет, еще вся жизнь, чтобы убедить его в этом.

Конец.


End file.
